More Than I Expected
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: Aubrey Sanchez was the typical teenage girl who fell in love with her new next door neighbor, John Cena. However, when she picks college out of love, John is left heartbroken. What happens when their paths diverge eight years later? Will there be sparks?
1. Prologue

**More Than I Expected  
Prologue.  
--**

What do you think about when you hear the words 'We're moving', coming out of your mother's lips. Happiness, Anger, a new adventure? I think of it as a pathetic idea. My parents have this thing where in order to fix their marriage we have to move to different cities every time they have a giant fight. This couple married for twenty years is absolutely horrible. I mean all my life I've heard cries, screaming, and cursing coming from them. I got used to it after so long. Seventeen years of my life living in an unhealthy place.

You see, my life sucks badly. I barely make any friends, and have those people who are such opposites fight every night. Why socialize when you're going to move in a month any way? This move is supposedly going to be 'permanent' since most of our close family lives in Massachusetts. My mother says; "Aubrey this move will change how you act and will bring us closer." Like that statement is actually true. In fact, moving city to city has brought my mother and I apart. I don't see my dad a lot, the only time I do is when he comes home from his job and starts crap with my mom. I just leave the house and walk outside. Now, I hope things will get better, I doubt it though. Like I said my life sucks, but I have to get through it.

Being Aubrey Sanchez isn't fun at all. You think I'm one of those depressed,stereotype emo girls? Your wrong. I may be lonely, but I sure as hell don't swagger around depressed all time. Me, I'm a normal girl, with a loud outspoken mouth at home, and a quiet mouse when I first start another new school.

This journey is probably going to make me want to vomit, and have me regret being born. Why do I say such things, well look what I'm dealing with. Try living my life, with these stupid problems, and adjusting to a school, that will be in the past in several months. If you like take this ride with me and see how my life will turn out. Maybe if you join along, it won't be half bad. After all, I will have someone along with me. Possibly that could just be you, unless someone else appears out of the blue. Now, you will be seeing how my life is and how I deal with this. Who knows you might actually enjoy it.

---  
**Review.**


	2. The New Home

**More Than I Expected  
Chapter two: A New Home.  
---**

I sat on the car seat in the back and stared out the window. There goes another home.

It was my mother, father and me. That's how its always been. Me, an only child. I'm pretty happy about it, no one to bother me, or go through my things. It was a descent set up, other than the fighting. My parents thought I was a problem child. This was because I didn't talk a lot, or had a 'bitch face' . Who wouldn't have a bitchy face on if your parents are beasts to each other.

"Aubrey, you are going to love this town." My perky mother began.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked checking out my nails, as if they were more important than the conversation.

"West Newbury, Massachusetts." She screeched clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on the opposite seat.

"Terrific, just terrific." I muttered receiving a glance from my father. Closing my eyes I heard my parents talk. That was unusual, they would usually bicker when they were in a car. I fell asleep feeling a slight car sick. The time should pass by quite quickly if I fall asleep.

All of a sudden, I felt my mother shaking me. Jeez no one ever lets me sleep in a car!

"Sweetie pie, wake up!" she started in a high pitched voice.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. Stroking my sable colored locks, I took a look at the new house. It was amazing, it was huge. However, it would be sad to leave a house so nice in a couple of months. What could I do? Absolutely nothing about that.

"Aubrey, get out now!" ordered the grouchy man Henry, or as I need to call him dad. I shut the door behind me and grabbed my bookbag, gym bag and another bagful of things. Eyes were staring at us newcomers from inside their houses. This place seemed to be very discrete and a clean small town. In contrast of that, neighbors who have no lives but to check us out. Letting out a sigh, the workers were emptying the truck and loading the boxes in the house.

Shaking my head, I ran into the new place called, 'home'.

---  
_One_ _week later _

You should see my room, it's big! My dresser is sitting against my first wall, my queen size covered with black covers was right next to the window so I could stare at the stars. Sadly, the room of my neighbor's is right there, and whoever lives there can see me. Next, my walk-in closet. I put all my things in there organized. My walls were a lime green and there were wooden floors. Honestly, this had been the first room I have ever been comfortable in. To Bad, its only temporary. Even if we do stay in West Newbury, soon College will be here. Wait, it is on its way actually. I finished my Senior year already. Great, now what college am I going to? So much to choose from, Stanford, Yale, and Florida State. Or Maybe I can stay in Massachussetts? Hm, no way, not near my parents. Hey, they are paying for it so it all set. I actually want to go to Princeton. It's the first college I handed an acceptance letter to. Hopefully, it will come soon.

There goes the doorbell for the billionth time. You see, neighbors from here have come to us and welcomed us to the neighborhood. I have to come down and put on a fake smile and greet them as if I were the President's daughter.

"Honey, come down here!" my mother called me down, again. Making my way downstairs, I saw a mother, a father, and a son. I formed a small smile and combed my hair with my fingers. Negatively standing next to my mom and dad, they introduced me to this 'happy' family.

"This is my daughter, Aubrey." my happy mother proudly stated.

"Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Carol Cena." the woman introduced shaking my hand.

"Aubrey, I'm Johnathan Cena." The man continued, shaking my hand. I kept it out until it was taken by the third guy.

"Hey, I'm John, it's my pleasure," he greeted kissing my hand softly.

"Nice to meet you." I responded averting my eyes to a different direction.

"My other four sons aren't here at the moment, they left to North Carolina for most of the summer." Carol told us. I nodded and I felt eyes on me. Not Carol's, nor Johnathan's but, John's. Ignoring the attention earned from him, I looked toward my mom, she looked so ecstatic to meet a friend.

"Alright Carol, Will do, see you tomorrow!" she called out as they left walking down our driveway.

With that, my mother closed the door and had a pearly white smile.

"See, you made a new friend!" she told me, grabbing my hands.

"Mom I just met the kid, I'm not sure I could exactly call him my friend."

"BabyCakes, did you see the way he grabbed you hand and kissed it, that was cute."

"No, it was tacky. I'm going upstairs," I mumbled making my way up.

Sitting down, I stared out the window and listened to some music. I grabbed my soccer ball, and ran down the stairs.

"Ma, I'm going out to the near-by park, to play with my ball." I yelled out opening the door.

"Don't get dirty, ladies don't get dirty," she said walking toward me. "What are you wearing?"

She looked me up and down. I had on a black tank top, which rose a bit above my midriff. Along with blue soffe shorts, and my white sneakers. My hair was pulled into a high messy bun.

"Clothes." I replied getting out of that house.

Did I mention, my mother thinks I should be an extreme girly girl? I'm the total opposite. I love sweatshirts and jeans. I absolutely hate skirts, dresses, halter tops, all of that. My mother expects me to wear all those things, but I don't expect myself to. My style is mine, no one will take that from me. No, I'm not a tomboy. I just have my own style.

I left to the park across the street, it had only a huge field of grass, basketball court, and things for little kids. Setting my soccer ball down, I began to juggle it. Up on my left knee twice, up on my right knee twice. Soccer is something I enjoy a lot. And something my mom hates. This was an agreement we made, she let me play soccer if I wore makeup.

Great deal right? Makeup isn't that bad, even though I only wear eyeliner and just concealer. Put a lot more, you look like a whore.

I practiced with the ball, and heard guys playing on the basketball court. Sweat dripped off my forehead. With the back of my hand I wiped it off. Of course, eyes were staring at the new girl.

"Hey new girl, what's your name?" One of the guys called out. I ignored them, whistles were sent to me and nasty comments about my breasts, and butt were made.

"You have such a nice ass!" Another guy commented, "Why don't you let me tap that!"

Okay that's enough. I left my ball on the grass and jogged up to where the guys were.

"What is your problem?" I asked with glaring eyes.

"I don't have a problem with you. Babe. why don't you show me your goodies." the Fourth guy in the crowd shouted.

"Why don't you take your horny self, and fuck one of your friend's right here!" I snapped, before walking away. I felt one of them grab my arm firmly and pulled me towards them.

"Babe, don't act like that you know you want some of this."

"First of all, I don't want any of that. Second don't you ever put your hands on me got that!" I snapped as most of the guys burst into laughter.

"Honey, it's not my fault I'm attracted to your sexy body." he continued. This was getting on my nerves and quite frankly he wasn't letting go of me.

"Let go of me!" I angrily gritted through my teeth.

"Why should I?" he said as the guys crowded around us. He pulled me close and honestly, it didn't feel comfortable. what a great initiation, guys trying to get me in their pants.

I slapped him viciously in the face before receiving a hard shove sending me to the ground. Damn that hurt, but I wasn't going to complain in front of all these guys.

"Anthony, what the hell are you doing pushing a girl?" I heard a voice come toward the group. It was him, them boy who thinks kissing girl's hands is flirtatious, John Cena.

"Cena, you don't belong here remember!"

"And you shouldn't be pushing her. Or you'll got to go through me."

"Hey, I was having a little fun, but apparently, this girl is playing hard to get." he said looking down at me. I stood up and straightened up my tank.

"Go to hell, you sick son of a bitch!" I shot back, beford jogging back to where I was. Quickly, I grabbed my soccer ball, and headed home.

Suddenly, mid-way home, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me. Turning around, I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure, he pushed you hard."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Alright, I was wondering, do you want to hang out some time?"

"Why should I hang out with you?"

"So we could get to know each other, and plus you're the new girl in this neighborhood, and my mom insisted."

"I don't know."

"Come on it will be fun."

"Are you going to continue to bother me if I say no?"

"Yes I am," he smirked, as we stood in front of our houses.

"When I find the time," I bit my bottom lip, "It isn't a date either."

"I know its not." he concluded. I ran into my house and immediately upstairs. It was getting dark, so I took a shower and got dressed into black sweatpants, and a green tank top. I sat up on my bed, and saw John in his room. He was taking off his shirt, oh gosh. He has a perfect body. Great, he's going to catch me staring at him. Instead, I lay my head on the pillow, and allowed myself to fall to sleep.

---  
**Review.**


	3. Dinner With The Cena Family

**More Than I Expected.  
Chapter Three - Dinner with the Cena Family.**  
--

My mother just told me we were having dinner with the Cena Family. How excited, right? No, not at all. The typical story with eating dinner with friends, is my parents' put on some sort of mask, pretending that their relationship is perfect. Meanwhile, I have to sit and act like Little Miss. Perfect. Well not tonight, I' have decided to rebel against their plan. Tonight, for once, I will act like myself.

Quickly, I applied sable colored eyeliner, and lip-gloss. With my fingers, I stroked my hair and kept it down. The black locks lay softly on my mid back. I had on some light denim jeans, and a light brown tanktop, with a dark brown one over it. I slipped on my white sneakers, before making my way downstairs.

"You're wearing, that?" My father glared, as I slippd on my hooded sweatshirt.

"Yes."

He scoffed, as my mother entered the room. Rolling my eyes, I pushed between them and went outside. They came out together, holding hands, and locking the door. We walked to the house next door, and rang the doorbell. With a huge smile, Carol answered the door. Gladly, she let us through, hugging both of my parents.

"Nice to see you again, Aubrey. How are you?"

"Great, yourself?"

"I'm doing fabulous. John is downstairs in the basement, you should join him. He's alone." she suggested, as she took my parents' coats.

I nodded, a sigh escaped my lips, as I walked down to the basement. I took a peek and saw John playing solitare by himself.

"Hey," I greeted coming down fully. He glanced up from his game and waved.

"Aubrey, right?"

"Mhm." I took a seat, near the edge of the couch he was sitting on.

"Yeah," he adjusted his black cap, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Let's put it simple," I leaned back on the chair, his eyes meeting mine, "I'm different than other girls."

He smirked, my simple sentence seemed to satisfy him.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh," He slightly nodded, "Well, I'm eighteen. You know, I'm heading to college soon? I'm playing football."

Showing a bit of interest, I smirked, "Cool. You must be good then."

"I guess," he took off his hat, running a hand through his short brunette hair, "What college are you going to?"

"The College of Undecided."

A laugh came through his lips, "I see. I'm staying here in Massachussetts. Springfield is closest to my family."

"I want to move away from my family," I muttered, only to have him ignore the comment.

We sat in a comfortable silence, until his voice sliced through it.

"Are you usually this quiet?"

"I suck at conversations."

He slowly nodded, "Oh. Well, do you want to do something?"

"Sure," I answered with a lazy grin.

"Well, do you want to dance?"

I stared at him oddly before letting out a laugh. "I don't dance."

"Hm, okay. We can head up to my room?" he questioned

"That's great. Do I look like a slut, or the type of girl who would let you in my pants?" I snapped angrily, what the hell is his problem?

"Relax! Get _your_ mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to play video-games."

Slightly embarrassed, I just agreed. We headed upstairs to the living room, our parents talking. We quickly went upstairs, and walked into his bedroom. His bed was just like mine, right next to the window. His television was right across the bed with him setting the game. Smirking, I stood near the doorway, watching him.

"Take a seat," he offered, patting the floor. I sat down next to him, as he handed me a control.

"Do you know how to play this?" he asked as he put in a race car game.

"Yeah." I said taking off my hoodie, he looked at me awkardly.

"What?"

"Nothing." he muttered picking the car he wanted. I did the same, soon we were racing.

"Ha! I'm beating you." he said as we got into more conversation.

"Not for long, Cena," I laughed as I raced in front of him. All of a sudden his hands were messing with my controller.

"Cheater!" I said punching his arm. He stuck his tongue out at me, playfully pulled it.

"AH!" he yelled. His tongue was put back in his mouth after I let go of it.

"Your so cruel." he told me, shaking his head.

"I try," Shrugging my shoulders, I continued our game, "Your tongue is wet."

"I didn't know tongues were supposed to be dry," he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

John and I continued to talk, about sports, life, and other things. It felt so right to talk to him. Even though, we have just met, he was such an outgoing, funny and weird guy. With surprise, I liked it. After playing, we all ate dinner together. The normal routine, but this family was talked and exchanged all these cool conversations. I'm telling you it was so interesting. I wish it were like that in my house.

"Thank-you, for inviting us to dinner." I thanked shaking Mr. and Mrs. Cena's hand. They smiled and so did John.

"Thanks Carol and Johnathan, it was fun." my mother screeched hugging them. My dad just waved like his usual self. We left the house and entered ours.

"So honey, how did you and John get along?" my mom asked.

"Great." I mumbled going upstairs. Changing into some lime green shorts, and a gray sweatshirt, I sat on my bed reading a book.

TAP TAP TAP! Rocks were being thrown on the window next to me. I closed the book, and saw John waving at me. My window slid up and I stuck my head out.

"Yes, Cena?"

"I was bored, so I want to talk to you." he started.

"Miss me already?" I teased, my eyebrow cocked up.

"Of course. We must hang out again. It was fun, Aubrey."

Okay, lets freeze this moment . For the first time, I was attracted to someone. He gave me this awkward feeling.

"Definitly, I haven't had that much fun in ages."

He formed a smile and we continued to talk.

"So this is sweet, we're room neighbors." he told me.

"I know, you know whats pretty cool."

"What Breigh?" he shortened my name.

"I have actually made a friend."

"Yeah. Well, you're new friend is heading off to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, at the park?"

"See you then." I finished. With that, I slided the window closed and let out a small laugh. I closed my eyes and drifted to a place called dreams.

* * *

_Third POV.  
John Cena's room._

The eighteen year old lay his head on his pillow and thought of the girl next door. She was different from all the other girls. She didn't care about how good she looked, or how many pounds she would lose, all she cared about was her life and how to deal with it. He thought she was amazing, beautiful, and nice.

_"I actually made a friend."_ That line ran through his head. He didn't want to be just friends with Aubrey, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Yes, it was fast, but he never met a girl like her, and he didn't want to lose his chances. It was time to make a move, but the problem was, would she want to be with him?

"Aubrey." he whispered to himself, as he pictured her in his mind, "You're amazing."

---  
Re-Edited.  
Review.


	4. The truth comes out

. 

Chapter 4 : The truth comes out .

* * *

" Okay sweetie!" she told me from the kitchen.

Lately, my house has been pretty quiet. No screams, cries, or curses. I guess its been getting better, at least I hope so. Even though my dad hasn't been home a lot as usual, my mother seems to be calm and her usual perky self.

I jogged to the park,and noticed the only people there, were those stupid ass boys. I was better off ignoring the idiots, however, they kept staring at me as if I were a piece of meat every dog wanted. The Wind hit my against my face making me squint my eyes.

" Yo, Breigh." his voice grabbed my attention. Smiling, I twirled around to face my next door neighbor.

" Since when do you call me Breigh?"

" Now, so what's up?"

" Nothing, sitting here, having those boys staring at me."

" Want me to beat the shit out of them, Because I will!" He formed his hands to fists, and I just let out a laugh.

" You crazy man, they just think I'm sexy!" I joked posing like a model.

" Don't throw flowers at yourself." John told me rolling his eyes playfully.

" I'm kidding, I'm not that pretty." I said. We started walking through the park and talked.

" You got to be kidding me." I heard him say under his breath. " Your gorgeous."

Yes, I was taken back by that comment. But, in a good way. I've known this boy for how long two weeks? I got to admit, he is pretty adorable. But, he probably got a girlfriend or something, I mean look at him. Those amazing turquoise eyes, pokable dimples, and good looking body. Wow, I'm weird! It sounds like I have a crush on him. Maybe a tiny one not so big. It really doesn't matter though, he doesn't feel that way.

" Aubrey, you coming back yet?" John's voice collaborated with my thoughts.

" Sorry, I was just thinking."

" Oh I see, what do you want to do?"

" I don't know, it really doesn't matter."

" Hmm, you eat ice cream right?"

" Of course I do."

" Great, lets go get some." he suggested. We walked to the ice cream stand right at the park. He bought me a vanilla ice cream in a cone, and himself, strawberry in a cone. John and me sat down on a bench to chill.

" Your not like most girls." he confessed at random.

" What do you mean by that?"

" You don't care about your weight, and I don't you're just different."

" In a good way?" I asked in a serious voice.

" Yeah in a good way. Girls around here suck."

" Don't you got a girl?"

" Nope, I'm not into girls that were in my school."

" Wow, I've seen most girls around here, they're pretty."

" I know, but stuck up and shit."

" I get what you mean."

" You have a boyfriend?" he questioned with curiosity. Of course not, I had never had a boyfriend. I've kissed guys but none of them gave me that feeling where I wanted to be in there arms and be with them.

" No." I just simply said looking away. He rose his eyebrows and rubbed his chin.

" I'm surprised, you look like a girl who would have a ton of guys after her."

" hahaa! your kidding right! Guys have come after me, but in the wrong way. Wanting me to get in there pants. Other than that, I'm invisible."

" That's messed up."

We sat quiet just looking around the park. An old couple holding hands skipping together. A little boy and girl together flirting. It was so cute, I wanted someone to spend the rest of my life with. The only people I had were my parents. Wich I don't like so much. John was someone who I could rely on. He was so nice and sweet. I never met someone like him. I feel as if I'm falling for him. And If I am, someone better lift me back up because falling for someone is like falling on cushions. You don't feel the pain after you really get down.

" Want to go back, shoot some hoops or something?"

" Sure." I simply replied getting up from the bench smiling at him. " I'm gonna beat you."

" We will see about that."

* * *

Three Weeks Later.

It was fun while it lasted, my parents just began to fight again. I didn't bother to get out of my room and walk down the stairs to see the horror image of my dad flipping off my mom. And my mother on her knees crying and cursing. The good thing is, John was next door to my room. Me and that boy have become best friends. Hanging out everyday and talking all night. When my parents fight a lot, I open my window and get him. He listens to me and my stupid complaints. He makes me laugh and gets me to feel calm. And now, I think I have fallen way deep for the brunette guy. Right now, I just sat on my bed, hearing my mother cry and father curse her out. I covered my ears and sang to myself. All of a sudden, I heard my mother run up the stairs and into my bedroom. Her face all raunchy and clothes torn up. Blood escaped her mouth and tears from her eyes.

This got me very worried. My mother never I mean never came up to my room with blood or while in a fight. My heart began to beat fast and fast.

" Mom! What's wrong!" I asked sitting up from the bed.

She shook her head and pleaded as I saw my dad come up to my room. He was smiling and had a belt in his hand. My dad looked at me with an evil smile and glare.

" What the fuck is going on!" I shouted over the cries.

" Shut your pussy mouth, its your fault me and your mom went through this fucking rocky marriage!!" he yelled with anger.

" Shut your fucking face, you sick bastard!!" my mother defended me. " She's our only baby, and you treat her like shit!"

" Bitch!!!" my dad said in a very loud voice. He grabbed the belt and beat my mom. Her cries saddened me and I saw the red fluid coming through the wounds.

All I could do was scream for help. It was one thing they fought, but to the point my dad would beat her! No fucking way! She laid on the ground holding her ribs and blood all over her arms

" Your next!" he pointed at me before smacking my mom. I shook my head worried and with no hesitation. I sprung that window open and climbed out. I was on the edge of it as I closed it. My dad glanced at the window and saw me hanging for life. He nodded as he knew any second I would fall making it seem as a suicidal attempt that actually was a success.

" JOHHNN!!!" I screamed in a scratchy voice trying to knock on his window. This was so scary. My life is on the edge. " JOHHNN!!"

I saw my psycho path father come toward the window. Ready with a belt in hand and blood smothered on his clothes. Tears splurged in between my eyes fogging up my sight.

Out of nowhere I felt an instant pull on my waist. They pulled me into the room and held me tight. I burst into burning tears shoving my face in his chest.

" ssshh, its okay." he whispered trying to calm me down. I looked out the window, and saw my dad glaring at us with a cantankerous smirk. He exited the room, and left my mother on the floor practically unconsciousness. John pulled the window shades down making the room pitch black. I kept my face in his chest and his warm embrace made me feel so safe.

" ssshh, calm down." he said as he lifted my head up with the pad of his index finger. My face was sticky and eyes puffy. The clothes I was wearing were just black sweat pants, and a white tank top. IT was maybe midnight. I heard the start of a car from outside. There went my dad with his things leaving my mother and I. In the worst way, my mom beaten and I watching the whole thing. Now, I'm just in John's room all warm and feeling a slight bit better. Why? Well, he was there for me. Who knows what could have happened. He saved my life, I owe him now.

" Thank you so much." I cried staring into his endless blue eyes.

" You were in some serious shit Aubrey, I wasn't just going to sit back and watch you die." he said. " I care about you too much to see you gone."

That was the most sweetest thing a guy had ever said to me. From that sentence knew John was someone who I could trust and love. He was everything to me at this second. I didn't want to let him go, he saved me. My hero. Someone I thought was going to end up a jerk turned out to be my hero.

I formed a small smile before pulling him into a soft kiss on the lips. Shit! I just did that! My face turned more rosy red as I turned away surprised at my actions.

However, what came to my disbelief was when he rotated me to meet his lips with mine. To this shocking reaction, I pulled away from the kiss and my attention went somewhere else. There was dead silence in the room until I had to say something :

" I think I should go, I mean my mom is in there." I paused " thank you so much John. I owe you."

He shook his head and rubbed my cheek.

" You don't owe me anything Breigh." he said

" You saved my life. I can't just say thank you and its done."

" Don't worry about it okay. Lets just say that soft kiss was what you owed me." he smiled locking eyes with me. Damn his eyes made me melt along with his dimples.

" Sorry about that, I didn-"

" It's okay, to tell you the truth it felt nice." he confessed touching his lips. I felt my cheeks blush, and my heart skip beats. He was so romantic and nice.

" Really? Is that why you kissed me again? "

" No, thats not why I kissed you." my heart dropped when he said that. But he continued and I hoped it was good. I saw him look down and clear his throat. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Breigh, I need to tell you something." he stopped. " But promise not to flip out."

I nodded feeling scared at the words he would say. Maybe it was that he had a girlfriend or that he didn't like me the way I like him. then again, he doesn't know the way I like him. My fingers were crossed for it to be something amazing.

" I really care about you a lot, and I've known you for only a month, but it feels like forever." he began. " Aubrey, I think I've been falling for you every day. You're beautiful and so different from girls. If this is the way love is supposed to feel, your heart skipping beats, butterflies in the stomach, and seeing the fireworks when your with that girl, then I think I love you."

My heart was about to pop out of my chest, and tears dared to leave my eyes. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. The confession that a man would never say to me. And he was the guy who did. Like I said before my hero, and now my Romeo. I started to cry harder in happiness. But I think John thought I was pissed. It was pretty funny.

" Oh my god, I'm sorry for saying that, I just needed too!" he rambled. I glanced up at him and gave him a huge hug. " Sorry Aubrey,"

" I love you too." I whispered in his ear. He stopped the embrace and wiped the tears off my cheek with the pad of his thumb. His lips captured mine and lasted for a while.

" I better go." I said stopping the kiss. " I'll talk to you tomorrow."

" Alright, I'll help you get to your room." he offered opening the window. He helped me open the window in my room and climb back.

" Goodnight Breigh." he said waving from his room.

" Sweet Dreams John." I told him. " I love you."

" I love you too." he said before I blew him a kiss.

I closed the window, and went to check on my mother. She was in the bathroom cleaning herself up. I was surprised she didn't call for an ambulance. Walking into the bathroom, I saw the wounds all over her arms, along with bruises. Blood was on her clothes but none on her body anymore. She stared at me and gave me a hug. We both began to cry thinking of what happened.

" Mom we can get through this. We don't need him." I said giving her an assured look. She smirked and wiped the water from my eyes.

" I know we will." she comforted. " Its going to be alright. "

* * *

okay this is the fourth chapter ! i know I put a lot of events. but I have too!!! ahahha!

please review!!!!(: thanks ! xxoxo Michelle


	5. Will you be mine?

More than I expected

Chapter 5 : Will you be mine?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It seems as if life takes its ups and downs and twist and turns. Thats exactly how its been throughout this summer. First my parents fight, then they are quiet for a couple of weeks. Next, my dad took the furthest step in the world by beating my mother. Now, me and my mother couldn't be happier and not to mention closer. My dad was the one who had us be distant. In order for them to get along, my mom had to agree with everything my dad said. I guess that night, everything that was bottled up exploded right in his face. Boy, that was a load off her back. Yes my mother and I have our fights because of the way I dress, and stuff. but other than that, we get along. I fully can't tell her a lot things, but one thing she's been getting hints on is John Cena. We have been hanging out a lot, but he hasn't popped the question I've been waiting for. No, its not a marriage proposal. Jeez I'm only seventeen! Its, " Will you be my girl?" We confessed our feelings a while back, I love you. A strong phrase. John and I have known each other for maybe more than a month. Like he said, it feels like forever. Now, I'm just getting ready to go out with him tonight. Its around 7:30 and he would pick me up around 7:00. Yet, another hanging out time. Both of us ate dinner already at our casa's. John said that he was going to take me somewhere I have never been to. I doubt it, I know this little town already.

" Ma, do you have any concealer!" I shouted from my room. She walked in with a makeup bottle in hand and a smile. My mama gave me the bottle, and I put on the concealer along with my sable black eyeliner.

" So where are you going so beautiful?" my mother asked placing her hands on her hips.

" To meet John. He's taking me to this place."

" Aw, So are you both you know-together?"

" I'm not sure, all we are doing is uhm-hanging out."

" I see, he's a good looking boy. You have good taste."

" I'm happy I met someone near my age."

" I get it someone to relate to."

" Exactly, he makes me feel-"

" Like your on a cloud and in your own world just with him."

" How do you know."

" That's the way I felt about your father." she paused. " Don't get the idea that John will be like that."

" Ma, he makes me feel special, and I feel safe when he's with me. I know he isn't like dad."

" Good, now I'm going to answer the door. The bell just rang." she finished giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smirked looking at the reflection baring my pale green eyes. I brushed my black locks and kept them down. I slipped on my white sneakers and shut the door of my bedroom. A weary sigh escaped my mouth and my hand was touching the rail of the stairs. My mother was speaking with John asking him all these questions and complimenting him.

" Hey Cena." I started with a grin. He looked me up and down satisfied with my outfit. I had on dark denim jeans, a two layered white and sky blue tank top.

" I'll see you later ma!" I said leaving the house with John.

" Have fun sweetie. Bye John." she called out as we were already on the sidewalk. We entered his car, and drove off to who know's where.

" So where going?" I questioned.

" A place I would go by myself, but I want to show you it." he told me.

" I see."

He drove for maybe about twenty minutes, and we just talked about things. Finally, the car just stopped in park and the two of us got out of his car. He took my hand and brought me to this place. No one was here, and it was almost deserted. The cool wind hit against my face and the weather was chilly.

" John, where are we?" I asked scared. Maybe he was crazy or something? Then, I noticed while we walked through the woods, there was a entrance to the beach. At this beach, you had that little house thing, where you could see the ocean and stuff. You were protected from the sun when it was out, and no seats. It was so romantic I got to admit. There was a blanket set up with a picnic basket. We entered this little house and sat on the floor.

" This is amazing." I awed setting my eyes on the large moon surrounded by the countless stars. The waves hit soft against the grain sand.

" You really like it?" he shoved his voice into my gaze.

" Of course I do, its wonderful." I met his sparkling cerluean eyes. I changed my sight to the basket and had curiosity amongst it.

" So what's in the basket?"

He reached in and pulled out a carton of half vanilla and half strawberry ice cream. Two spoons, and two bottles of water. I took a spoon and dipped it into the vanilla side. On the other hand, John took some from the strawberry. We sat there and just stared at the stars. I began to get goosbumps becuase of the coldness. He noticed how my body was shivering. I felt him pull me closer to him and wrap his arms around my shoulders. I took a spoonful of strawberry and turned to John.

" Here comes the choo choo train!" I joked feeding him some ice cream. He laughed while gulping down the rather large amount of ice cream I served him.

" Breigh." he began. " I have something for you."

I glanced up at him and saw he was looking nervous. Out of the basket, he took out a long velvet box. There came that feeling again, butterflies in the tummy. I somehow got used to it, since it came every time I was with him.

" Will you be my girl?" he opened the box revealing a necklace with a diamond heart locket. My eyes beamed at the jewelery. I held back the tears of joy and nodded my head.

" I would love to be your girlfriend." I accepted. He formed a small and turned the locket over. " John&Aubrey forever " in cursive letters. I was suprised how it fit on the heart.

He took it out of the box and put the necklace around my neck.

" Its beautiful, thank you." I thanked locking eyes with him. Soon, his lips swept against mine. The kiss went deeper and more passionate. It felt so good and right. I knew he was the one. After we pulled away, I took a sip of water and laid my head against his chest. His arms keeping me warm, and voice making me mushy inside.

" Why are you so adorable?" I smiled rubbing his arm.

" Why are you so beautiful?" he turned it around.

" Shut up." I laughed stuffing ice cream in his mouth. He received a brain freeze from that ice cream. It was very funny watching his face and reaction to the freeze.

I couldn't control my laughter, that my face turned purpled and it was to the point breathing wasn't an option.

" Aubrey!" John said worried. I finally caught my breath and let out small giggles.

" Your face is so funny when you have those brain freezes." I replied turning my body toward him. We were sitting face to face and all lovey dovey with each other. Until, we noticed the time, it was 10:30. We hopped back into John's car and drove back to the houses. We held hands walking to the porch of my house. As we stopped in front of the house I gave him a hug

" Thank you so much." I thanked.

" No problem, I'm happy you're my girl." he responded.

" I'm happy you're my boo. I'll see you upstairs. My ma is probably waiting for me." I said quietly.

" Alright, baby. See you in ten minutes." he finished giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

With that, I entered the house to be met by my mom. She was sitting in the living room watching television in her Pajamas.

" Hi Honey, did you accept?" she started anxious for the answer.

That was pretty weird. How did she know about the question? Oh yeah, John told her didn't he. At least he was a gentlemen and asked for permission. Thank god my mother approved. Probably because it would be the first time I was acting all kind of girly.

" Look at the necklace he gave me." I showed off. She admired the gift and had a grin on her face.

" Its beautiful, you have your first boyfriend!" she screeched.

" Aww, ma its not a big deal." I blushed. " If you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to get some sleep."

" See you in the morning." she said before I ran up the stairs.

I locked my bedroom door and took a shower. I dressed into some red pajama shorts, and a black tanktop. I kept my hair down so it would dry naturally. Seeking out the window, I saw John sitting on the bed playing his usual video games. Silly boy, he never does stop does he? Then again, he confessed that he was going to be a pro football player. It really didn't matter what sport he did, he was great at every single one.

" Psstt." I hissed out the window. " Psstt." Damn that boy pays way too much attention to the video games.

" Johnathan Cena!" I rose my voice. This time he finally noticed. He shut the television off and opened his window.

" Hey baby." he greeted.

" What game were you playing?"

" Oh, Madden. What are you doing?"

" eh, nothing, I'm guessing you told my mother about the plan you had today?"

" How did you know?"

" If you walk into your house and your mom says did you accept? How wouldn't you know."

" I get it, I am very bored."

" Me too. Since talking to you is like talking to a wall."

" Excuse me Miss. Thing."

" I'm joking baby. I need something." I hinted giving him a wink. This boy was absouloutly amazing.

" Come over here." he lowered his voice.

" Why should I?"

" I want you to be in my arms." he answered with his lower lip sticking out. John always did that to me, not with those words. However that face weakened me. That was the card he always played.

" Help me then." I ordered getting ready to climb out the window. He grabbed on to my waist, and pulled me into his room. I let out a giggle since he hit my tickle spot.

" I hit your tickle place." John said touching it. I squealed in laughter not being able to hold it in. My head hit his chest and his muscular arms snaked around me. It felt so safe and comfortable being in just his arms. Finding a guy like him was rare. And to admit, I was always picky. But, John was not like the others. He had all the qualities of my dream guy. The eyes,face, body, personality, and sweetness. I loved John and nothing would change that.

" John." I whispered with a small yawn. " I love you."

" I love you too baby." he whispered in my ear.

Cena pulled me into a tender kiss that felt like a lifetime. Without even noticing, my mind swiftly landed into the cloud of dreams.

At last, we were together, after spending a month waiting for him. To tell you truth, I was close to giving up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review. thank you. xoxo Michelle.

hope you enjoyed the chapter...


	6. pressure

More than I expected

Chapter 6 : Pressure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the swing trying to pump high. It was pretty boring, since John wasn't with me. It was weird he wasn't with me today. We were always together. He had to help his mother pack.They were going to North Carolina for the week to spend with the family. I was pretty sad, but seeing him next week.Both of our mothers were happy John and I had become an item. They always screeched like high school girle everytime they saw us either holding hands, or giving a kiss on the lips. Its been about two weeks since we have gotten together. It was great, it was pretty much the way we had been before. Except now we kissed, linked hands, and he always had his arms around me. Now, I was all alone trying to go high. It wasn't so successful. Until, I felt someone start to push me.'

" John, you're back." I laughed.

No reply came. That was weird. I felt his hands go up my shirt and try to unbuckle my bra. I jumped off and turned to see the person being one of the guys from the group.

" What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

" Babe, calm down. Since I saw you all alone, I thought you needed company."

" I don't need your dumbass to be my company."

" Are you sure, since your boyfriend isn't here. We can be naughty?" he came closer to me with a more seductive look.

He was disgusting me, and acting like a total asshole.

" No thanks, I'm not like the girls around here, sluts."

" Come on you know you want me!" he came so close to me, he took my wrist into a strong grip.

" Get your filthy hands off of me!" I screamed trying to escape the grip.

" Get off of her!" another voice warned. " Or I'll kick your desperate ass!"

he let go of me and faced my boyfriend. John clenched his fists and one hit the jaw of the flirt. He fell on the ground and John just smiled at me.

We both ran to the other side of the park, and sat under the bleachers holding hands laughing.

" Thanks for helping me out back there." I thanked him.

He grinned shaking his head.

" No problem. Thank god I finished helping my mom early."

" I know, he was such a fucking pervert."

I didn't want to tell John about the guy trying to unbuckle my bra. If I did, trust me that boy would be dead.

" No one touches my baby."

" Aww, your so sweet."

John pulled me into a kiss that got more romantic. I fell on top of him continuing to kiss him.

" Baby-your squishing me." he said in between kisses.

I giggled getting off of him which led to breaking the kiss. John arched an eyebrow with a " why did you stop" look.

" So, what college are you heading to?" I questioned.

" Right here is Massachussetts. And you?"

" I don't know yet."

" Stay in Massachussetts please."

" Okay, I'll try baby."

" Promise me you'll go to a Massachussetts college."

" I promise." I told him.

You see, I wasn't planning on going to college in this state. I applied to great colleges, even though I haven't gotten a response yet. My hopes were on entering Princeton.

I want to major in Journalism. I always wanted to be a journalist for a magazine. Yet, my other instinct was to become a professional athlete. It was all confusing to me and it become another problem. I just promised my boyfriend I would go to college in the same state he is in. Yes, I wanted to be with John, but what if I have a better college to choose from. Then what? Somehow I will resolve this problem.

" Can we go please." I mumbled crawling out. He followed with a nod.

We walked toward our houses and sat on the curb. I tried to avoid his eyes, hiding the sadness in mine.

" Breigh are you alright?" he broke the silence.

" I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Don't be silly I feel fine." I lied biting my lower lip.

We sat there talking, and talking until our parents noticed we were out there.

" I know you two love birds can't stand to be separate, but John you have to come in We're heading to the airport in an hour." Mrs. Cena called out taking our attention. 

" Be there in a second Mom." he replied motioning her to shut the door.

John turned to me and smirked. I just caressed his cheek with my palm and got this sudden feeling. Something I would usually never have.

I shrugged it off, thinking of the date it was. School would be starting very soon. No worries, John and I would see each other right? I think so.

Or was my mind changing?

" Have fun at North Carolina." I said.

" Its not going to be fun, since your not with me." he smiled. 

" I'm going to be so alone here while you're gone."

" Just look at that locket, and think of me."

" John!!" his mother shouted.

The eighteen year old rolled his eyes and yelled back " Be right there." to his mom.

" Take care of yourself while I'm gone." he adviced.

" I love you John." I revealed hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

" I love you too Aubrey." he whispered in my ear. " I'll be back in a week."

_Three Days Later_

I walked to my mailbox and pulled out the envelopes. One was a packet. This was it. It was for me. I ripped it open, and it

read _ dear Ms. Aubrey Sanchez, congradulations, you have been accepted to Princeton University._

Shit! I've been accepted to the college of my dreams. This was the one I've always wanted to go to. Now, what!

I threw it to the ground and sat on the porch crying the whole time. It was my choice, not my mothers, or John's

my choice. And I sure as hell had a lot in my hands. This would be the most heart felt and painful decision in the world.

It was either John Cena or Princeton University. I thought about this decision so hard. I picked everything up and ran to my room.

I threw myself on the bed and tears dared to leave my eyes. I stared at the locket, and at the room next to me.

_" I love you baby." _I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know its a short chapter. but I need to get on with the future LOL.

Please review. I need some thoughts on this chappie and the story.

all of you who have reviewed the last one, thank you a bunch!!!!!!!!

you rock!(:


	7. eight years later

More Than I expected

Chapter 7 : eight years later.

_note : i know it went fast, but bare with me. she's 25, he's 26. and its in our present. i changed the age._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lit my cigarette, and stood outside of airport with my cellphone in one hand along with my two bags. " Crank dat." by Soulja Boy rang from my phone.

" Hello?" I said over the line.

" Hey cutie, what's up?" my fiancee answered.

" Nothing, just smoking a ciggarette."

" Oh, when is your plane landing?"

" I have to board it first. And maybe in two hours or so."

" Great, you know where the arena is right."

" Of course I do."

" I'll see you there then."

" Okay, talk to you later." I hung up and put my cigarette in the ash tray.

As I walked through the security, and boarded the plane set for Miami, Florida. I sat at my seat with a magazine. You see, I've never seen WWE before. However, I've studied the behind the scenes work of it. You know, storyline writing, fashion designing, assistants, and much more. It seems like a very interesting, and great job. I landed a job interview for being an assistant and writing articles for the magazines. It actually worked out very well for me since my fiance is a WWE Raw superstar. He always told me to watch the show, but it doesn't catch my attention. On the plus side, it was my chance to meet new people and try to watch it. I met him one year ago at the gym. Weird right? But he was the one who decided to come up to sweaty o'le me. Since then, we hit it off. Before I knew it, he was on one knee holding out an engagment ring in front of my face.

I had a feeling this crazy ass boy was the one. Lately, he had returned the WWE from a minor injury leaving me alone. Now, here I was sitting on a plane heading off for a job interview and to see him.

My head hit against the window, and just had a blank mind. I thought back in time, maybe about two to three years ago.

Those were the worst times for me. It was the day, my father came back to my house. I regret not going to visit my mother that day.

I was all the way in another state, while she was at the house suffering in throbbing pain. Then I got the call. The call that never leaves my mind.

_Flash Back of Call _

_I was drinking a Guiness Beer and laughing away with my friends. We were at a hang out back in New Jersey. I officially had moved here since I went to college at this state. I left my mom back at now her house declining her invation to go over for a week. This was more fun I suppose. I also needed to avoid a certain family, and someone. _

_My phone burst out the daily ringtone, which led me to answer it. _

_" Hello." I answered showing my annoyance._

_" Yes Ms.Sanchez?" I heard a deep male voice._

_" Who is this_?"

" _I'm Officer Garcia, we have some news."_

_My heart began to pound hard thinking of the possible things._

_" what's wrong!" I asked._

_" Your mother, Gabriella Sanchez, was found dead in the living room this morning. One of your mother's friends, had knocked on the door. Your mother wouldn't answer and the car was there. So she called us. We busted the door open and she was there. Its a result of a homicide."_

_My heart dropped to my feet and tears spilled from my eyes. This couldn't be happening. My mother was dead, and the person who did it was obviously, the man I hated._

_I threw my phone to the cement floor shattering it to tiny pieces just how my heart had at this moment. _

_End of Flash Back._

What a traumitizing day that was. Thank god they arrested my father for homicide. I lost contact with him, and most of my family. I went through deep depression after that, and began to smoke. It relieved and had me escape the dark,angry,sad pain. Then, I started to get better. My life was getting a bit better. My man brought it back to life. He introduced me to new things. Even though, my heart still has that small emptiness he helped me a lot.

I grabbed my bags and got off the plane once we landed. There, I took a cab to the arena. Did I forget to mention to you, I had a little tiny piece of my family in the WWE. A spanish man of course. Though, he is puerto rican, my mother was. My dad was the one who is Dominican. I'm pure Latina blood and damn proud of it.

I put on my pink large sunglasses and entered the arena. I noticed a lot of buff men, and toned women. All eyes were on me, just like the day I moved to Massachussetts. It wasn't bothering me so much, but I hated when they would whisper something about me. I walked up to one of the girls, who had brunnette hair to the midback, and caramel eyes.

" Hey, do you know where Mr.McMahon's office is?" I questioned taking off my glasses.

" Uhm, I'll lead you there. I'm Candice." she introduced herself.

" My name's Aubrey." I replied shaking her hand.

" So are you going to be a new diva?" she asked as I followed her direction.

" Oh no, I'm here for a job interview for an assistant and magazine journalist." I answered.

" That's pretty cool. So you'll be here backstage with us divas." she smiled stopping in front of a door labeled " Mr.McMahon".

" Yeah I suppose." I mumbled.

" Here it is. My lockeroom is the divas lockeroom. So you can stop by if you like." she offered.

" Ok. thanks. nice meeting you." I finished waving at her.

" No problem." she said.

I knocked on the door, and heard a " Come in." I sighed twisting the knob open and entering the room. Another guy was in there. I didn't see his face though.

He was wearing some jean shorts, white shoes, and a black teeshirt. He also had a black cap on his head.

" Ah, Ms. Sanchez Welcome." the Chairman greeted warmly.

" Hello Mr.McMahon." I responded with a warm smile.

" Take a seat." he gestured pointing at the seat.

I sat down, shrugging my shoulders. I felt as if eyes were on me again. I think it was the eyes of the man next to me.

" So, I've read your application. I'm impressed." he said.

" Thank you." I simply stated with a grin. " I am very determined and will get the job done."

" I like you. You seem very nice, and as it sounds a hardworker. You are definiatly hired." he accepted.

" Awsome. I'm stoked to work here."

" I will tell you at the end of the night who you will be assisting. Tonight, just get to see the matches and backstage things."

" Great. That would be good."

" I'll see you later." he said.

" Thank you for your time Mr.Mcmahon."

" No problem Ms. Sanchez." he grinned.

I stood up and left the office. Awsome! I just got the job. Not suprising though. However, I was a bit nervous who I would be assisting. What if its a stuck up diva or a huge smelly wrestler? Lets hope not. I had this weird feeling that I can't explain. I heard footsteps behind me and an arm snake around my waist. I screamed scared before hearing the familiar laughter.

" Hey baby!" he said twirling me to face him.

" You fucking scared me Jeff." I said.

" I'm sorry. I was just fooling around. You look great." he commented.

I was wearing some light blue tight fitted jeans and a black jewel patched tube top. Over my jeans, had on furry black boots. My hair was mixed with straight and curly and completely down. Makeup was sable eyeliner with a hint of gray eyeshadow. Some concealer and neautral on my lips.

" Its okay, don't I get a kiss." I laughed before he put his lips against mine. I pulled away linking my hand with his.

" So, I'll be traveling with you."

" He gave you the job!"

" Yes, in a short shot. I guess he loved my looks."

" Who wouldn't? Here's my lockeroom. I have one guy I share this with."

We entered his room and to my suprise it wasn't half bad. It was like a mini hotel room except no beds. I put my things on the floor and sat on the couch next to Jeff.

" Sweet, I can't wait to meet him."

" Yeah, he's an ass though. But, one of my best friends."

I let out a laugh, and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. He got up and decided to get prepared for his match.I beamed a smirk and stroked my black locks. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear showing off my hoop earrings with the name " Aubrey" in the middle. I smiled just sitting back relaxing and talking to him. He left me sitting alone as he went into the bathroom to get prepared.

The door burst open revealing a quite handsome young man. He had blue eyes and brunnette hair.

" Jeff!!" he called out then setting his eyes on me.

" So you must be Aubrey." he said. " I'm Randy."

He stuck out his hand and I gladly shook it.

" Nice to meet you." I let out a small smile.

He seemed like a nice guy. He had a hot body I must add. Yes, I look at bodies but hey what girl doesn't?

" So your Jeff's fiancee?" he asked sitting down next to me.

" Mhm, Yes." I nodded.

" I'm his roombuddy here." he added. " and hotel buddy."

" Oh, so you'll be sharing with me too."

" Yep, to warn you, I play practical jokes."

" That's not cool."

" What do you hang out with Carlito or something?" he joked.

Here came the next truth and confession. He was the first person I told. Jeff did know, but he really doesn't count.

" Actually, he is my cousin." I openly admitted.

He arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

" No he isn't." he said. " You are so much hotter than he is."

I let out a laugh and shrugged my shoulders

" Don't be hitting on my girl man!" Jeff interuppted.

I let out an innocent giggle and rolled my eyes.

" I'm not. I was just complimenting her." defended Randy holding his arms up as if he were surrending.

" Whatever dude. We got our match next." Jeff concluded stretching his arms.

" Lets go then!" he said. " That's the reason I came to get you."

I stood up wishing the two guys good luck. I decided to watch this match and see how its done.

I guess it would be pretty interesting to see my baby and his friend how they fight. And to add, I can see the techinques and the possible men who I might be assisting.

I sat on the couch and watched the match carefully. My fiancee was a high flyer and a risk taker. Following him was Randy. He was, well, a sneak attack kind of guy. He does most dirty tactics, but can fight a clean fight. The fight went on for about fifteen minutes. The winners, sadly the other team. Damn, Jeff got tricked while Rands was outside of the ring beating the living shit out of his oppenent. Match was good, I suppose. It went to commercial and the two sweaty men barged into the room. Their faces had an upset look.

" Good Match boys!" I congradulated trying to lighten their spirits up.

They glared at me and exchanged looks.

" So what? You had an off night."

My Punk boyfriend stared at me and shook his head.

" You don't understand." he muttered under his breath.

It was no use. Both were mad and my butt was on the seat the whole time, watching Raw. I gotta give props to those divas out there. They work there asses of and get them hurt alot. Espicially the Women's Champion Candice Michelle. She is very nice, and the only diva I've met so far. I think I have seen enough of wrestling for tonight. It was a pretty cool thing. Watch to much it may probably rot your brain! Haha no it won't. Now I was just on the couch listening to Jeff and Randy talk about new strategies. It was getting me mad since I cam all the way down here not only to get na job but to see my finacee who wasn't giving me any attention at this time.

" Babe, I'm going to go get an iced tea." I told him before leaving the room.

All these different people were out here. Most were wrestlers, assistants, makeup artist and such. Everyone gave me numerous glances. It was pretty much getting on my nerves. They were all like " Who is that?" . Honestly, why couldn't someone just come up and ask me in my face. People aren't that straight foward around here. Entering the catoring, the divas were all sitting in one table, while the guys were at the opposite one. I let out a sigh and went to the large fridge thing to get a bottle of iced tea.

" Hey new girl, get over here!" I voice said. It was a woman's voice, highly irritating in my ears.

I walked over to the small group of girls and smirked.

" So new girl, why are you bringing your ass to this place?" she asked

" The name's Aubrey not new girl. And second, I got a job here. " I shot back.

" Don't tell me, a janitor! Judging by those clothes you seem very hmm, raunchy." she commented.

I swear this red head was going to get the living shit kicked out of here. I held my composure and glared at her.

" Judging by your clothes, you seem very hmm, whorish." I blurted out cracking a smile.

She laughed sarcastically before getting in my face.

" Listen Smart Ass, I'm the dominant woman in this buisness. You are not going to bring your white trash mouth into it. You got that?" she warned.

" First off, get a breathmint hun. Second, I'm not white trash, Yo soy hispana, and you know what? Ms.Spotlight, the dominating diva is the one who is holding the belt. I don't see that around your waist don't I?" I burned as the other girls held in their laughter.

" haha, what are the odds I'm spanish too. So, you will probably understand this. Tu eres una puta!" she shouted snapping her fingers, and walked away with her followers.

Oh no she didn't just call me a bitch, and in my first language! I swear that red head is going to be living in hell while I'm here. Ugh! Anger is rushing through my veins. My green eyes could feel the fire. Out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around my shoulders and the scent of "Eternity" cologne got my attention.

" Hey cousin!" He said.

I let out a huge grin and hugged him tightly.

" Its been a while Carly, how you been?"

" Been doing great. How have you been doing?"

" Eh, good. I got a job you know as an assistant and magazine journalist."

" Congrats Cuz, We will be seeing a lot of each then."

" Yes we will. Only two people know we are related."

" Let me guess Jeff, and his partner Randy."

" How did you know."

"Randy approached me with Jeff by his side of course."

" Oh. Hows Tia?"

" Good, taking care of Alana. She's been a real big pain lately."

" That girl seriously needs some stronger discipline."

" I know, so you still smoking?"

" Uhm, y-yeah." I barely stuttered. Carly hated that I smoked. He always tried to make me quit, but I didn't budged. It was a pure addiction, and if I were to quit, withdrawal would be hell. its not like I smoked like every five minutes. I may have just three to four cigarrettes most days. Not like a whole pack a day. I'm just addicted not highly obsessed.

" Why Aubrey! Its wrong."

" Shut up alright." I snapped rolling my eyes.

" Whatever, so who are working for?"

" I don't know. Which reminds me, I gotta go see Mr.McMahon he said he was going to tell me once Raw finishes."

" Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Muchos Besos." he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I took a long sip of my iced tea and kept it on a table. I stepped out of the catoring room and directly went to the office.

I stood in front of Mr.Mcmahon's door breathing in and out.I was nervous on who would be my partner. I held the heart necklace I was wearing and was anxious to find out.

I took one final breathe outside, and knocked on the door.

" Come in!" he called before looking at me. " Hello Aubrey."

I sat down and he handed me all these sheets of paper.

" Okay, this is all the standard things you need to know. Read over them and stuff." he informed me.

" Okay..."

He took out a book and went down a list.

" Ms. Sanchez. I had a wrestler in here earlier. You might have seen him in here."

" Yeah..."

" He is the man you will be assisting."

" Uhm.. who is he?"

" I'm guessing you didn't watch the main event tonight?"

" Sorry... I forgot." I apologized not letting go of the necklace.

" Its fine. But the superstar who you will be assisting is a high profile man. He has accomplished a lot of things in his career." he rambled.

It sounded to me like it was an old man. Wouldn't it hearing he accomplished all these blah blah blah things! Now here came the moment of truth, my boss.

" Here is the things you will need to know. The lockeroom number, you will be usually at his lockeroom organizing his stuff. You may go see him after this. Its a suprise for you as well for him. I've talked to him about an assistant. He tells me he doesn't need one. But looking at the way he organizes himself which is pretty sloppy he needs someone."

" Thank you Mr.McMahon, I will do my very best." I smirked getting up from my seat.

I exited the office and checked out the papers. The lockeroom number read "113". It didn't say the name or anything.

The papers I had were about the man, but the name wasn't there. Boy did they have a great way to keep the identity locked up. I reached the lockeroom and cleared my throat. I stroked my black hair and smoothed out my shirt. This was it, time to meet my boss. Of the sounds of it, he seemed pretty conceited. For sure, I would give him an attitude if he acted messed up or ignorant. I'm a bitch when I need to be! A deeply sigh while my heart pounded fast. I knocked on the door, and no answer. I did that again, again no answer. As I was about to leave, the door swung open revealing those sparkling blue eyes I thought my eyes would never lock with again. His eyes stared at me painfully, and mines with softness and a bit of shock.

" I'm your new assistant." I muttered escaping his eyes from my own.

" Come in." he told me opening the door completely.

I entered, and just stood their feeling a bit akward about the situation I was in. I held my necklace and closed my eyes.

" Long time no see Aubrey." he said tapping his foot.

" I know." I mumbled feeling embarassed after the whole thing

Yes, as you can see I chose college over my boyfriend. After that I lost contact feeling sorry for leaving Massachussetts without saying goodbye. Yeah, he tried to call me but I didn't answer anything. To tell you the truth, I was scared of facing him. I loved him, but love had to wait and my education was first. Since, the day I said goodbye to him when he was going to NC, was the last time I had talked to him. I felt guilty for running off, without saying anything. Now, he we were once again standing in front of each other, much older. I gotta say, he looks great. But, the eyes he was displaying looked solemn, and a bit angry. Was it the fact our paths crossed, or that he has an assistant? All I know is I have a lot of explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you liked this chappie!

please,please,please review!!!!

thankssss hugs and kisses. xoxoxo.


	8. Chit Chats

**More than I expected**

**John/ Oc Fic.**

**Chapter 8 : Chit Chats **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We stood in front of each other, him way taller than me. I was about 5'5 and he was 6'1. Damn, that's a pretty big height difference. His eyes were staring down at me with questions. Those questions I knew what they were, and I didn't want to answer them. That was no excuse of course, he needed to know everything. He deserved to know the truth and the reasons. Maybe I could avoid it? By the looks of it, the tension could be cut with a huge butcher sharp knife. He adjusted his cap and opened his mouth to speak.

" So you are my new assistant?"

I nodded slowly, words wouldn't come out.

" Great, Vince doesn't trust me." he muttered checking me out.

He had a satisfied look on his face. It made chills go down my spine

" You don't look that different." he said. " Except your not talking."

I giggled glancing at the floor, and trying to see if he noticed what I was wearing.

" Your a bitch." he snarled out of nowhere. I was taken back by the remark.

" Excuse me?" I finally had words leave my lips.

" I knew that would make you talk." he laughed. " Now you need to explain."

" What are you talking about?" I stroked my hair trying to avoid the subject.

" You know what I'm talking about. " he replied.

" No I don't."

" Well lets refresh your memory." John began pacing up and down. " We met when you moved Next door, we hit it off, you became my girlfriend, and not to mention true love, then it just so happens we both promised to stay in Massachussetts, I left for a week to North Carolina. I come back and my girlfriend is gone! Her mom tells me she left to Princeton, with no cellphone. I never got a goodbye or a reasons, or anything. We stopped talking for hmm, eight years. Do you remember now!"

Good Memory? Or memories that haunt him. Just like they come back to me everyday? I have to admit, I didn't think he would remember it so clearly. But, he was different, and my first true love. Leaving him like that I regret, it made me feel so guilty. I cleared my throat and sigh.

" I dont think we should be tal-" he cut me off.

" Yes we should!!" his voice became angrier.

" John, I'm-your assistant,okay. Forget the past." my voice was lower and my palm wrapped around my necklace.

" Oh yeah? How come you still have the necklace I gave you?" the WWE wrestler pointed out with his index finger.

Fuck, he was right! I still had the necklace of our trust and love " John&Aubrey forever." carved in the back. It was beautiful,

and I took care of it as if it were a child. It means so much to me, I couldn't let it go.

" I'm sorry John." tears burned behind my eyes, it was hard to hold them in but I did.

" You wouldn't understand, why I did everything. It was so much pressure, with my dad, college, you."

" Bullshit Aubrey! You were a selfish ass back then. Who knows maybe you still are. I can't judge, but the first impression comes from the past." he shot back.

Boy, their was a punch in the stomach. What an asshole!! And to the luck, he's my fucking boss. This isn't going to be a good at all.

" Fuck you." I muttered exiting the room. I wiped the tears with the pads of my fingers. If Jeff saw me cry, he would ask why, and explaining it was something that Aubrey didn't want to do right now.

I entered his lockeroom, and saw him with all his things and Randy by his side.

" Hey boys, feeling better?" I perked up my voice.

Both smiled at me and nodded their heads.

" Yeah, sorry about our little rant earlier, we were just upset." Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms snaked his neck.

" No problem sweetz, as long as you are good, im fine." I sweetly stated.

" Great, stop acting lovey dovey!" Randy interuppted. " I'm going to vomit."

" Shut up Randy." I joked receiving a shocked look. " Just Kidding."

He smirked at me sticking his tongue out. I stuck mine out at him and let go of Jeff. I grabbed my things, and we all headed out of the lockeroom.

" Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

The three of us were in the car, while Jeff drove off from the arena. Randy in the front, me stuck in the back like always.

Guys, they always think they should be shotgun when it comes to sitting in a car.

" Well, we are heading to some place." Randy hinted glancing at her .

" Darling, where we going?" I repeated directing it to my boyfriend.

" To eat at this place all of us go down to eat after the show." he told me.

All of us? Did he mean the whole Raw Roster, or his closest friends? Who were his closest friends? I would soon find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of us entered the resturant. Boy was it big! And only WWE wrestlers annd divas were there. All from Raw, some didn't appear on the show, some did. However, they all seemed fresh and ready to party. My eyes hit on a certain red head. I wonnder what her mom named her. Probably a whore! haha, wow that was harsh.

The two men led me to a table full of people . All had their own beverages and menus in front of them. My head was kept high as Jeff introduced me.

" Aubrey this is ,Brian, Cody, Mickie, Paul London, Paul or H, Lilian, Candice, Torrie, Ashley, Lashley and John."

Damnit, John was at this table. Great, now my eyes will have to focus on him. I don't want these orbs to see his hotness. Wow did I just say that? Weird.

I can feel him staring at me with anger. It was better off for me not to talk to him or make any contact.

" Nice to meet you Aubrey." the girls echoed at the same time.

They sounded like barbies. But, they seemed very nice and were so much prettier than me. I sat next to Randy and Jeff, right in the middle. Across from me, Cena.

Great him again. My boss, me, his assistant.

" So Aubrey, who are you assisting?" an interested Blonde Punk asked.

" Err-" interuppted once again by this dude.

" She's my assistant." John said.

Everyone smiled at us, and the guys suprised. All the men cracked up laughing at the poor champion. I held it in, trying to act normal.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

" You, the champ actually needs an assistant." joked H.

" So what, it will help me keep moe organized." he defended himself. " not my fault."

" Not your fault, you are a sloppy mess?" commented Torrie.

" Wow, Torrie, look who is talking." chuckled John.

" Shut up loser." she shot back laying on her seat as if it were a lounge chair.

" So Aubrey, tell us about yourself." Lilian said happily.

here we go time to explain a mini bio of myself. Of course, John already knows half my life. Well not all of it. Only the personal shit, I wouldn't tell people I just met.

" Uhm, I am an only child, I moved to Massachussetts at age seventeen with my parents. Then, I went to study in Princeton. Earned Journalism degree and stuff.

Now , since I love journalism, and helpinng keep things organized, I found a job here." I explained. Everyone nodded at the bio.

" That's it?" John sarcastically declared.

What the hell was his problem? Did he think I was going to say, " Me and John dated when I was seventeen!" Fuck No! I wasn't going to share that information with anyone.

Hell, Jeff doesn't know JOhn and I were together. And he wasn't going to find out. At least I hope so. Right now, I was in a danger zone.

People trying to get information out of me, and stuff. Who knows what could slip out.

" You seem spanish?" Torrie said tapping her chin with her index finger.

" Yes, I'm Dominican and Puerto Rican."

" That's cool." a voice entered the conversation.

A smile beamed on my face, and I leaped out of the chair to hug him.

" Hey hun!!" I screeched hugging him.

The eyes at the table glared at the man, it seemed as if they didn't like him.

" You know him?" John asked suprised.

Yes, he didn't know Carlito was my cousin. He never really dropped by my house over the summer. So, he wasn't

worth talking about back then. Now, Carlito is like brother, he protects me, loves me, and is always there.

" Carly is my cousin!" I announced with a smile soon fading at the reaction.

" I can't see the resemblance." Randy squinted his eyes. 

" Shut up Randy." Carlito snapped.

" Make me apple spitter!!" he glared standing up from his seat.

" Woah, Carl, I'll see you tomorrow or something. Hablamos Maniana. Te quero!" I spoke Spanglish before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He disapeared sitting at the table where the bitch was. Haaha, that's her name for me , the bitch.

" Wow, I don't like your cousin." Torrie burned.

That kind of hurt, I don't see why not. I bet she barely even knows him. Or does she?

" That's a little harsh don't you think." I replied.

" Nope not at all." Ashley added biting a piece of strawberry.

" Whatever." I muttered slouching on my chair. I took out a box of cigarettes and went outside. One cigarrette

lit up and I puffed out smokes. I entered the room and sat back down bored out of my mind. It wasn't such a comfortable position to be in.

The rest of the night was talking and talking. Jeff joking around, John laughing with his blue eyes looking at me often.

Geez, was he always like this? Honestly, I don't know how long I will bare to see John. Its hard enough right now. But,

I got to stick through. Every day, I will probably see him, Well not everyday. Did I mention to you, not once, not once, did

we mention Jeff and I were engaged. Truthfully, I didn't want anyone to know Jeff and I were getting married in three months.

John didn't know, but did I want him to not know? Should I tell him? Thoughts thoughts thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whatcha think?

long time since update! i know. pleaseee pleasee review, whoever reads.

i need reviews, it helps build motivation, and i'll type more if you review.

thanks a million. xoxoxo JohnCenaisUHmazing


	9. girl time & boys

**More than I expected**

**chapter 9 : off with the new friends.**

**ficccc.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The other night wasn't my favorite. Yes, I made new friends, but their was one who suprised me the most. After all these years of no contace, he pops into my life. Ugh..and now I'm his assistant. This was going to be quite difficult. Changing the subject, I'm sitting here waiting for Jeff to finish getting ready. Boy, did he take long sometimes. I think this boy acts crazy. Dying his hair,nailpolish, and not to mention taking foreve picking out his clothes. However, that's what makes him so adorable and himself. My stomach is growling like a tiger, waiting to be fed!

" Babe!" I called out.

Here he comes, finally after a zillion hours. I'm exaggerating those zillion hours. Haha.

" Ok. I'm ready!" he replied as I stood up.

" Lets go, my stomach wants food!" I told him, while grabbing his hand.

He smirked, and the both of us left the hotel room, and down to the breakfast room. Great! There are the skanks, oh and the nice kids.

" Hey guys" Jeff greeted everyone. At this table, it included everyone from the other night. And him... John.

" Hey everyone." I said in a nice tone.

" What's up Aubrey?" Candice asked sitting alongside of me.

" Starving" I groaned with a rub on my stomach. I felt eyes glued to me, and I had a feeling they were a pair of cereluean blue orbs.

" Go get food." she figured with a shrug.

" Can you come with me?" I questioned.

" Sure sweetie." she agreed, before walking with me to the buffet full of breakfast.

Trust me, I have neverr seen so much food in my life. Guess that's what you get in a five star hotel, espicially the Mariott. Candice seemed like a very sweet woman, with a wild side behind her. I definiatly could tell, both of us would become great friends.

" So, Aubrey, how do you like our group so far." she sweetly asked. " Since, you seem so quiet around us."

I grabbed a sesame bagel, and scooped some cream cheese with a knife, and painted it on the bagel.

" They are all very nice, treating me warmly." I told her. " Thanks so much for helping me, you know."

" Its no problem, you seem nice, and I've been waiting for a new friend." she quietly said.

" But, you seem close with Mickie,Torrie, and Ash." I replied quite confused.

" Well we are, I was just hoping for someone new to join our group you know what I mean?" she explained with a muffin on her plate.

" I think so." I laughed. Torrie was the blonde who wasn't you know, stupid or conceited. I could tell, not a lot of blondes are like that.

" Cool, so how about the guys?" she winked.

" Okay I suppose." I mumbled glancing at our table.

" You know, John has been staring at you a lot lately." she hinted. " I think he has a little crush on you."

" To early to think that don't cha think?"

" Yes, but he doesn't stare at all of girls the way he does to you." 

" Oh." We walked back to the table, and sat at our seats. I took a small look at John, he had a small grin on his face, and his eyes met with mine for a few brief seconds. He shook his head, and turned back to Randy. I wonder why he was shaking his head? All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer. I smiled shoving a slice of bagel in my mouth. I chewed it, and gulped it down.

" So are you feeling better?" asked Jeff taking a slice of bacon from my plate.

" Yes I am, I finally have food in my stomach." I smiled rubbing my toned belly.

" That's good, baby." he said kissing my cheek.

" Are you guys together?" asked a dumbstruck Cody Rhodes. Everyone went silent, however Orton let out a chuckle

" No shit sherlock." Randy laughed. " They're engaged."

No one spoke... thanks Randy! Blowing the secret, out in the random moment. Now, the eyes weren't going to leave me, and those were the sparkling blue ones.

Jeff just smiled,and kept his arm around me, holding it tighter.

" Are you serious?" Torrie questioned with a serious tone, I know she couldn't believe it.

" Yeah, we're getting married." I directed the answer to the group.

" Aww. Congradulations !!" Candice screeched clapping her hands lightly. 

I let out a laugh, and nodded my head. " Thanks."

" Yes, congrats." a voice mumbled, it was John's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day went by pretty quickly, Candice was suprised at the fact I was the fiancee of Jeff Hardy. I wonder why everyone was so suprised at that? hm. maybe because we made an odd couple. I really didn't care about that, I loved him, I guess that's all what mattered. It sucks, my ex boyfriend was around , and he was pretty pissed off at me. I don't know what to do, its going to be so hard for me. The group I was hanging out with in the morning were so funny and nice. I still needed to get used to it though, I'm pretty shy at first, but I can become very, how may I say this, a party girl.

Now, I was sitting in the mall, with three girls. Ashley, Candice,Lilian, and Torrie. We were having our own little shopping spree without the guys. I can almost pee my pants with laughter, with these four girls. So funny! haha, they were so nice, and amazing. However, they begginning to ask me questions , about personal life, and such. Should I reveal my dark past, or just act like nothing happened. Whichever way, both will be pretty interesting.

" Aubrey, I love your earrings!" complimented Lilian. " I used to have some like those."

" Gracias, my mami got them for me." I told her with a bright smile.

" So, we are all curious about you and Jeff." hinted Torrie with an arched eyebrow.

" Yeah, how did you meet him!" Candice asked.

I bit my lip and started " Well, I was at the gym working out, and I don't know, he just came up to me, and was like you look mighty fine working out. Will you mind if I take you out tonight on a date? I couldn't resist his smile. Haha. Then we just hit it off. "

The girls awed jumping up and down in the store.

" Aww, that's so sweet." Ashley screeched. " Now I know who his mystery girl was."

" Mystery Girl?" I said in an unsure tone. Did he not tell people my name or something. How nice of him, seriously.

" Yeah, I would always be like, Jeff do you have a girlfriend yet? And he would always say, yes. Then, I'd be like who is she? He would say, my mystery girl."

I let out a chuckle, picturing him calling me a mystery.

" How sweet of him." I commented. " He probably wanted to keep it in the DL."

" That's how he is, with relationships. Other than that, put Jeff,Randy,and John together." Candice said. " You're basically screwed."

" How so?" I bought a milkshake, and we all sat at a bench.

" They are the practical jokers." Lilian told her. " One time , they put pink dye in my shampoo, and I couldn't do the show."

" Wow, what assholes!" I said. " We should definiatly play the same game they are."

" Yeah, but we always fail at it." Ashley groaned. " They always find out."

" Not anymore, Ladies, you are now friends with the queen of tricks." I re introduced myself.

" Nice to meet you your hyness!" the girls teased bowing before me.

" Thank you, thank you. Trust me, you will get back at all those things they have done to you "

" Yes, Oh my gosh we love you Aubrey!" the girls screeched with hapiness.

Wow, they like me. That makes me feel so special. haha. Now ,I know I'm going to like this place, though they're may be some people, I still need to get on good terms with. The girls are scratched off the list and my friends already. not only my friends, but my gang of revenge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back with the guys.**

**third POV.**

All the guys had all decided to hang out around in the rainbow hair warrior's hotel room. They had beers, and were watching the basketball game.

The men were all hyped up, watching the intense game. However, during commercial, they would sit back and talk. At most times, they would

talk through the game, when it was the least important parts.

" Go for the three shooter!" Randy exclaimed to the television." You know they cannot hear you loud mouth." Triple H rolled his eyes.

" I know, but he had the perfect shot and this dumbass didn't take it." the self proclaimed Legend Killer replied.

" Dude, he had like three defenders on top of him." John laughed taking a sip of his Jack Daniels.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, as the Champ proved a point right there.

" So Jeff, how long have you been engaged?" asked a curious Cody Rhodes. John listened intently, wanting to know more information.

" Maybe six months or so, I forget." he scratched his hea.d

" How the hell do you forget when you are engaged with your girlfriend!" snapped John.

Everyone stared at him awkwardly, his face turned a bright pink, and his mouth opened to speak again.

" I'm just saying, isn't the day you engaged to her important, and the time." he lowered his voice, and adjusted his hat.

" I guess so, I don't know, its not off the top of my head." Jeff responded turning his attention back to the television screen.

" Oh..." John mumbled. _ it should be important to him, as much as it is to her. At least that's how I would treat it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_im a review whore, so give me lots (:_

_haha, a kind of short chappie, sorry. _

_check out my new story, Welcome to my Truth_

_xoxo michelle. _


	10. thanks for the memories

**More than I expected**

**chapter 10 : thanks for the memories.**

**ficccc.**

**a/n : please review, im working really hard on this story. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I tied my brunnette hair in a high ponytail and clipped up my bangs to form a stylish bump.I stared at my reflection, and wondered how much I've changed. It wasn't a lot, only my style and the way I acted. I was still short, a brunnette, and such. Ever since I've seen John, the past has always come back to my mind. The first time I met him, our first kiss, my father, and everything else that occurred to me when I was younger. Now that he's back, its like I'm practically living in the past, except John and I aren't together. He's my boss, and I'm his assistant. I've been working with him for the following weeks, and he seemed to be OK , however I haven't talked to him one on one. You're probably wondering why? Well, Mr. Orton was always hanging around there. I never got a chance to say a lot to him, but I really don't mind. Changing the subject, the work John has given me wasn't hard at all. This man was disorganized and it did bother me. I haven't tried to fix it yet, because of Randy. I want John to pay full attention to the organization I do for him. That will happen today, for the first time, Randy won't be with us! His sister was having a baby, and he was the godfather! He went back home to St.Louis to help her with the delivery and see his godchild.

" Hey Baby." I heard a voice come from behind.. I formed a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" What's up?" I asked, he rested his head on my shoulder.

" Nothing really, about to get ready for my match." he sighed.

" I hope you win tonight.." I wished him luck. Jeff smiled as he stroked his short new purple hair.

" Thanks again for helping me with my hair." he thanked for the third time today. I helped him dye his hair an electric purple. I have some talent, in hair styling. It came out so good, and he couldn't get over it.

" Ok, babe you don't have to thank me every second." I laughed as I turned to face im.

" I know, but I'm happy that you're here to help me with this stuff." he continued. Aww, that's so sweet!

" Yeah, I'm happy I'm here too, spending time with my fiancee." I said proudly.

" Yeah, only two more months, and we're finally married." he continued. I can't believe I was going to get married in two months. The date was so close, and I had everything finished. Except for my dress, I still hadn't picked a wedding dress. It was difficult to pick one out! Now, I kind of have to. Maybe, I could get some of the divas to help me out? They have some hot fashion taste. Anyway, I still have to invite some of the WWE wrestlers, since they are good friends of mine now. The wedding was going to be spectacular! Although, none of my parents will be with me, its going to be the happiest day of my life. At least, that's what I believe.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 8:45. Oh god, I was supposed to be in John's lockeroom at 10:30! He probably wouldn't notice anway. I better get going, I have some things to do for this Champion.

" Jeff, I'll talk to you later." I told him. " I have to go work." I let go of his grip and grabbed my things.

" Fine, I'll see you soon then?" he assured me, while giving me a hug.

" Definiatly." I simply stated before giving him a peck on the lips. " Bye Hun."

" Later babe." he called out, as I shut the door behind me.

I walked down the corridor waving at the other workers. I stopped at the door where it read " John Cena." and knocked as usual.

" Come in!" I heard him shout. I entered the lockeroom, to find John with no shirt on, and his jean shorts. His body indeed got more ripped. I couldn't stop staring, it was as if my eyes were glued to the six pack abbs he held.

" You can stop staring at my body." he entered my mind. I looked up at his face, and saw the conceited smirk. I rolled my eyes and put my things on the table. I took out my Kiwi Strawberry Propel, and took a long ass sip.

" So its just You and I today." he began while putting his shirt on. Damn.

" Mhm. Since, Randy is off in St Louis." I replied intending to put the drink down, instead it fell on the ground. I leaned down to pick it up, and felt as if eyes were on me. I always knew when people were staring at me, its an instict of mine.

" Nice Jeans." he complimented, as I leant back up and put the drink on the table.

" Thank you." I smiled at him. He sat on a metal chair, and began to tie his shoes.

" You're ass has gotten bigger." he mumbled.

What the hell? Compliment or Insult. Either way, he shouldn't be talking about my ass.

" Excuse me?" I said with a smidge of attitude.

He chuckled and replied " Relax, it was a compliment. You have a nice ass."

My cheeks turned into a tint of pink, I tried my best to hide it. Instead, I looked around the room, and noticed a bunch of papers all jumbled up together.

" Why are you so messy?" I asked him curiously.

" Because I'm a guy, and we dont' care." he simply stated. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the papers and began to organize them.

" Geez Aubrey, you were never the organized kind. What's up with you now!" he commented, putting on his black hat.

" Yes I was, you just never knew it." I grinned finishing up the last bit of papers.

" I knew everything about you." he revealed to me.

Okay so he did know everything about me. It was not my fault we spent every waking moment together, when we were a couple. He learned many things about me, and I learned about him.

" Well, then I can say you were always the disorganized person." I told him.

" Yeah, the only thing organized were my video games and bed." he said, I let out a laugh and nodded.

" That's true, you always had those games in alphabetical order." I continued, remembering some things.

" At least I didn't have my hoodies in order by color." he shot that towards me.

" Hey, I had a lot of hoodies!"

" You had a whole collection of hoodies." he pointed out. " Do you still have the one I gave you?"

Ah, yes the hoodie he gave me when we had hung out. It was a cold night, and he had on his football hoodie. It said " Cena" and the number " 54" on the back. However, on the front of the hoodie, it said the name of his high school, in the right in cursive. He noticed my body shivering, and placed the hoodie on me. The hoodie was always kept with me since the day I left, and to this day. The black hoodie smelt just like him. I always slept in that hoodie, and cried most times as I remembered him. Once I began dating Jeff, I never wore it again. What no one knew was it was in my bag on the bottom.

" Yeah I do." I mumbled putting my head down.

" Good... it meant alot to me you know." he answered grabbing a water bottle.

" Do you want it back or something?" I remarked.

" What do you have it with you?"

Oh god, I wonder what he'll think if I tell him yes. Or how mean it is to tell him No. The honest truth is the best policy right? Its worth a try, don't cha think?

" Its in my bag, Its been with me for eight years John." I confessed looking back at him. His blue eyes engaged with mine, causing tension in the room.

" You never forgot about the things I've given you." his voice became lower and he came closer to me.

" N-no, I'm not that mean." I stuttered a bit. He nodded slowly and was now closer to my body. The height difference caused him to look down at me, and I tried my best not to make eye contact. I couldn't help myself, it was like he was intimidating me.

" Like you were ever the nice one." his voice was lower than before.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused about the last sentence he said.

" If you were so nice, than why did you leave without saying anything."

I shook my head, not believing he was bringing this up for the second time.

" I don't want to talk about it..."

" Why? I want an answer Aubrey!" he backed away a bit, and his voice got louder. I flinched nervously, and could feel the tears want to run down my cheeks. I didn't allow them to spill from my eyes. I'm a tough nut to crack, sometimes.

" John---" he interrupted my sentence, and added his opinion :

"Just fucking give me an answer! No more excuses. "

I let out a weary sigh and nodded. " Fine, you deserve the truth."

" Thank you!" he said in a calmer voice.

" Okay, the reason I left without saying anything is I did-"

" John lets go, your promo is up next!" the stage crew manager interuppted opening the door.

" Ok Jim, thanks." John grinned before taking his belt.

" We'll finish this later." he warned me, and in a blink of an eye he left through the doors.

I let out a sigh of relief, thanking god for the save! I was not prepared to give John the answer yet. I mean, if I do, it will bring back all these memories I don't want to relive again. For example, my mother's death, and how I ignored her most of the time. One time she called me, and said John wanted to come visit me in Princeton. I told her to tell him I was sick, and that it was very contagious. Every time he wanted to visit, a new excuse would appear. My ma was getting sick of it, and wasn't too thrilled with my actions. It was the price to pay for leaving your boyfriend wondering why his girlfriend left for college without telling him.

I sat back and took out my laptop. I began my article about the toughest divas, and the interview I had earlier with Beth Phoenix. Let me tell you, she's one tough chick. She scares the living hell out of me, her muscles are way bigger than mine, not to mention her ego! She was alright, but not someone I would associate myself with all the time. Another long article, and I can tell you it was going to be one of my best. It was going to be a pretty complicated night, I can tell you that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

Smoke escaped my mouth, with another relaxing puff. It was my fourth cigarette of the day, it had been so stessful finishing up the article. Luckily, I finished it around 10:30. John hadn't shown up in a while, which was good. I didn't want to start up the conversation about the past again. I scrunched the last of the cigarette into the ash tray on the garbage, and went back into the arena.

As I walked toward the lockeroom again, I heard an annoying voice call me:

" New Girl!" she shouted. I turned around, and was met with the same red head I ran into my first night.

" Red Head what's up?" I asked her in with an attitude.

" Oh I was just wondering where you got that shirt, its so trashy." she insulted.

I smiled brightly, showing her I wasn't intimidated one bit. " Thanks, and you nailed the number ten of a scale judging the most sluttiest dressed."

She glared at me and scoffed " haha, that's funny, you better watch your mouth around here."

" What if I don't?" I told her as we stared each other down.

" Then you're going to end up in a serious problem with the most dominant diva in the WWE."

" Again, the most dominant diva holds the belt, you don't have that." I retorted folding my arms against my chest.

" I have little tempter for new girls who think they are the shit, I suggest you don't act like a wise ass, or else." she warned me.

" Or else what? What are you going to do? Give me a lap dance, better yet show me a stripper move." I shot at her.

" You little bitch!" she screamed! I felt a stinging slap to my face. Oh no she didn't! I held my face, and watched her walk away confidently.

She wasn't going to get away that easy. Wait till she sees me again. I walked back to John's lockeroom, and opened the door. There he was looking through my laptop.

I closed the door, and rubbed my cheek softly. He looked up at me and his jaw dropped :

" Who the hell slapped you?" he questioned.

" That red head bitch!" I exclaimed angrily pounding my opposite hand on the table.

" Her handprint is on your cheek." John told me. Great, a dirty girl's hand on my face.

" What are you doing with my laptop?" I said in an annoyed tone.

" Reading the article you made." he said concentraing on the screen. " its really good."

He shut the laptop, and put it on the otherside of the couch. I sat on the metal chair, and looked through my phone. Nothing new, except a miss call from Mickie. I haven't spoken with her in days. I wonder where she was, probably back at the hotel already. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

" So since when have you began smoking?" John broke the silence in the room... again. I stared down at the cigarettes I was holding, and threw them to the table.

" Well, three years ago, when my mother died." I revealed.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't me-"

" Its okay..." I trailed off. " You know she always liked you."

" Yeah because I was the first guy you ever had ever gotten with."

I nodded my head, agreeing with that. " True.. she always hated that I never acted like a big girly girl."

I sat up and glanced at John. He was staring at me, and had just looked away.

" You were the type of girl who would wear Basketball shorts and a hoodie." he grinned at the memory. 

" Yepp, and I was damn proud of that!" I beamed biting my bottom lip.

" You're mom always told me about how you were always sick, or studying." he mentioned. " it was always like that when I wanted to visit you."

He's going to start this again... Ugh, when is he going to stop with this. I can't take it anymore, its going to hurt explaining it.

" Mhm..." I moaned with frustration.

" Tell me, why you lied Aubrey." he demanded stomping his foot.

" Please John no." I disagreed pouting my lips.

" No, we didn't finish this earlier, and we're going to now." he reminded me anxiously.

" Joh-" I groaned with anger and exhaustion

" Aubrey!!" he shouted my name angrily. " explain now!"

I nodded scared at his small tantrum. here it goes, the second try for tonight.

" Okay, John I didn't tell you because it was too ha-"

" Hey guys!" to save the day, Jeff entered the room all perky!

I smiled brightly and gave him a huge hug. " Thank you so much!" I whispered.

" For what?" he asked me.

" Err, for being so nice, and winning your match." I partially lied.

" Oh OK. So John how's it going?" he continued changing the subject.

" Ehh same old, just tired. You're girl talks alot." he complained glaring at me.

" Doesn't she! I can't stand it most times!"

" Hey! enough about my flaws." I snapped at them.

" Sorry babe, we're going out for a bite right?" he assured me wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

I nodded my head with approval. " Sure, I'm starving."

" Okay then, John I'll speak to you tommorrow." Jeff concluded.

" Yeah, bye dude." he answered. " Bye Aubrey."

I looked down, and back at the dissapointed face he had. " See you later John."

" Lets go babe." Jeff told me. I grabbed all my things, and my fiancee and I left to get some food.

This was the second save of the day, I wonder how long it will take for the truth to spill out. I hope it takes a lifetime, for it to come out. I have this gut feeling that I'm going to spill the truth sooner or later. I hope way sooner. It was too hard, but on the bright side, we were talking normally. The tension was building up, and that questioned my mind a bit. I don't know right now, but my cranium was deeply confused, and it needed to be sorted out just like John's papers were.

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

hope you liked the chappie!

whoever reads please review!

i want to knoe your thoughtss!

pretty please!! thankss

michelle!


	11. fliratious flights

**More than I expected**

**chapter 11: flirtatious flight**

**ficccc.**

**a/n : please review, im working really hard on this story. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I sat back and lifted the hood of my hoodie over my head. I put in my earphones, and tried to drift off to somewhere else. " Low." by Flow Rida ft. Tpain was playing. It was nine o'clock pm, and all of us were trapped in this airport. It was snowing out, and the plane was delayed. It had already been three hours, and most of the WWE wrestlers and divas were sent on a different plane to New York. Lucky for some of us, we got to wait for a different plane. This sucks badly,especially since Jeff was on the plane before mine. I felt so bored,and pretty tired. There was no one to talk to, and I already read all the interesting tabloid magazines. All that was left to do was think..and listen to some music. "With you" by Chris Brown blasted through the earphones.

_With every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love..._

_you make me fall in love..and now I know I can't be the only one_.

I sung the lyrics quietly and bopped my head to the beat.

" Nice voice you got there." her voice entered my thoughts, when she pulled off one earphone and spoke to me.

" Hey Candice!" I greeted, pulling my hoodie down. She smiled sitting next to me.

" I didn't know you were here." she said. " I thought you were on Jeff's plane.

I shook my head and frowned slightly. " Nah, they put him in some group."

" Oh, yeah there is only a couple of us here." she scanned the room, and saw a couple of the superstars and divas.

" Well, who knew we would be snowed in an airport." I told her before taking a sip of my Kiwi Strawberry Propel.

" I know right! I wanted to check out Times Square when we reached NY." She said in a bummed out tone.

I nodded and looked the opposite direction. We were silent for a moment, until she pointed out the jewelery around my neck.

" I love your necklace!" she held the heart in the palm of her hand. All I hoped was for her not to turn the back.

I scrunched my face and let out a sigh. " Uhm, thanks."

" Wait, it has writing on the back..." she pointed out, turning the necklace.

Oh boy...oh shit...

Reading the engraved names, her bright smile, turned into a serious face. The brunnette looked at me, and back at the necklace. Then, I saw her glance at the Dude with a hoodie over his head. Hmm... okay?

" Aubrey&&John forever" she read it in a soft tone, her eyebrow arched

Tears wanted to spill from my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to. I have to be strong, in this situation. Its the past.. I had to get over it, and not cry.

" Why do you have a necklace that has your ex-boyfriend's name on it?" she asked me.

I puffed my cheeks, and a weary sigh escaped my lips. " Because..."

" is this John, someone I know?" she curiously questioned me,folding her arms into her chest.

I nodded slowly, and let out a couple of breathes. " Eight years ago."

" Spill Aubrey..." she demanded." I'm here to listen."

It was time I guess, to tell her about my relationship with John.

" Promise me you will not say anything." I whispered to her.

" I promise." she pinky swore with a warm smile.

" Ok, Cena and I were together eight years ago. I moved to Massachussetts and was his next door neighbor. We got along, and I felt something I never felt before. We fell in love, and were together every waking moment. One night, he gave me this necklace, and said we were to be together forever. After that, we became closer than we were before. I was deeply in love with him. Then, his family and him were heading to North Carolina, to visit relatives. I told him I would miss him and stuff , and I would see him in a week. Who would have thought it would be eight years later." I explained.

" And.. what happened." she intently asked listening to the story.

" Through the mail, my acceptance letter to Princeton came. I had to choose between John and School. Before, I promised him I would go to a college in Massachusetts. I had a feeling it would cause problems if I told him I wanted to go to Princeton.So, I made the decision, and chose college over my boyfriend. I left before he came back from North Carolina, and told my mom to make up an excuse everytime he wanted to visit me. I didn't want to face him, and get in a fight. Now, I have to confront him, since he's my boss. I thought I would never see him again, especially here."

Candice awed and screeched like a high school girl. Okay? Weird reaction right there.I thought maybe she would be upset or something.

" So John and You were like deeply in love.!" she reassured. I simply nodded and sighed.

" That's so sweet." she commented. " Do you still have feelings for him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head. " No, I'm engaged remember."

She nodded her head, and bit her bottom lip. " Ok, I will tell you straight foward that I don't like Jeff."

" And? What does that have to do with anything." I asked her. She laughed, and soon turned serious again

" Aubrey, now that you're here with John, don't you think you should talk about this."

" I'm afraid... Candy...its scary." I confessed focusing my attention to her.

" Plane 123 to New York boarding. " the flight attendant woman spoke through the speaker. " Row 2 boarding."

" That's me!" Candice squealed standing up. She eyeballed me " First loves are never over, Aubrey."

" What?" before she could reply, she left me with that last comment. _First loves are never over. _What is that supposed to mean!

I shrugged it off, and grabbed my things.

" Boarding Row 5." the attendant announced. My row!

I walked to the line ,and handed the woman my ticket. She smiled checking over and handed it back to me . " have a good flight."

I walked down the corridor, and into the plane. I saw Candice, who winked at me. I smiled and got to my row. I lifted my things up and put my suitcase into the compartment above. After failing attempts, I finally got in there. Jeez, that was hard. I took my seat, and buckled my seatbelt. I looked out the window, and saw the cleaners finishing up wiping the ice off the plane.

" Aubrey!" a voice collapsed into my wonderous thoughts. It was him... speaking of the devil.

I peered over to him, and grinned. " Hey."

He sat next to me and buckled his belt. "Guess we're in a five hour flight together."

" Oh yeah, fun!" I sarcastically said pulling down the window shade.

He glared at me, and smirked. " I like your sweatshirt."

I smiled " Thanks, you probably have seen it before."

" Yeah, at the park, when we would play basketball." he answered.

" Yupp, I always beat you." I stuck my tongue out at him, and laughed.

" That's because I let you." he replied in a low voice.

" Sure, you would." I nodded in a joking matter. He was always in a happy mood most times, I don't know why, but he would always be like that. I guess it was his good quality, it would always attract me. His dimples were the best part, everytime he would smile, they would appear clearly.

" Smile..." I demanded out of nowhere.

" What?" he asked confused glancing over at me.

" I said smile John!" I grinned at him.

He smiled, and those dimples appeared. I couldn't help but laugh. It made me feel so fluttery inside? Wait..no? I stared at his dimples, and poked both of them with my fingers. He laughed and his blue eyes locked with my green ones. his eyes could tell a whole story, and the feelings he had. I broke our eye connection, and just stared at his lips. The same ones, I kissed. The amazing lips, that were good to kiss! God, why am I thinking about all of this. I shouldn't be like this. But, I can't help it, if you get the picture.

He grabbed my fingers away from his face, and held both of my hands. It felt so right to me deep down inside.

" Why are you're hands so cold?" he asked me, as the plane took off. I shrugged my shoulders at the question.

" I dunno."

He licked his lips, and didn't let go of my hands. My stomach began to feel all squirmy and bubbly. Feelings I haven't felt in such a long time. He brought one of my hands to his lips and kissed it. My cheeks flushed to the colour pink. Oh my god... did he just do that?

He let go of my hands and turned his attention to the flight attendant. " Can I have a water bottle please?"

" Certainly..." she gave him a water bottle, and he took a long ass sip of it.

I took out my Ipod and shuffled through the songs. " Hate That I love you." By Rihanna ft. Neyo came through the speakers.

I leaned my head back, and put my hood up. My eyes shut and I listened to the song. This plane ride, was going to be very long. especially since I had to sit next to John.

" Aubrey." I heard him call my name for the third time.

" Yes ?" I answered pulling my earphones off.

" Talk with me, I'm bored." he said in a pretty serious tone. I shut my ipod off,and turned my attention to him.

" Ok, fine." I simply stated stroking my hair.

" So, how do you like it here so far?" John said readjusting his hat.

" Its cool I guess. Its so much fun here, with the girls, Jeff, and stuff."

He rubbed his chin and nodded. " Out of curiosity, how long have you been engaged with Jeff?"

I brightly grinned, remembering the exact day, and moment he proposed to me. " One year."

" Damn ,thats a long time!" exclaimed John in a quiet tone.

" I know, but we wanted an all out big wedding." I explained. " Its in about two months."

John's eyes widened, and his jaw was going to drop." WoW."

" Yupp, I know its close."

" Am I invited?" he rose an eyebrow.

" Yes, you are, a lot of the wrestler and divas are." I replied in a positive voice.

" Good, I want to be there when you marry that asshole." he commented. Excuse me?

That was mean, I think. Was that a compliment or insult. " What?"

" Well, your going to spend the rest of your life with an idiot." John shot at me.

I glared at him and shook my head. " Wow, how could you say that, Jeff is a close friend of yours."

" I know, but you don't know him like I do." he hinted me.

" Whatever John..." I bit my lip and looked away.

" I didn't mean to get you mad Breigh." he said honestly.

I smiled hearing the name "breigh" . That was my nickname, he always called me. I let no one else call me that name, besides John.

" Ok." I told him. " Now I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

" Alright, if you need my amazing body as your pillow, your welcome to use it." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh.

I laid my head back on the seat, and I could feel my eyes shut by the second...drifting off into some dreams...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**four hours later.**

" We have arrived at New York." I heard the irritating flight attendant's voice. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched my arms. I looked down, and noticed I was on John's rock hard shoulder Okay, how did I get here? I immediatly got up, and saw him sleeping like a baby. I giggled and punched him hard in the stomach. He responded with shooting up like a pop tart and getting into fighting position.

" Good morning sunshine!" I greeted in a perky tone.

" Why did you punch me!" he whined while stretching.

" Because you need to wake up, we're here." I explained standing up.

" So? You could have said John wake up we're here, or you could have said lets have some wild sex." he suggested in a seductive tone.

" God, you have such a dirty mind dude." I disgustly said, before grabbing my things out of the compartment above. I took them out, and walked out of the plane.

I stood out, and waited in line for the rental car. Behind me, was Mr. Cena. My turn came up, and this upbeat woman attended me.

" Hello, how may I help you?" she said happily.

I handed her the recipt and she calculated it through the computer.

" Sorry Ms.Sanchez but we do not have you here." she frowned.

" Are you kidding me?" I yelled frightening her.

" Chill Breigh, I'll take you to the hotel." John whispered shoving me to the side.

He got his car, and flirted a bit with the attendant. He grabbed my bag, and I followed him out of the airport. He got to the car, and threw his and my things to the back.

I jumped in the passenger seat, and he in the driver's seat. He drove out of the parking lot, and we headed to the hotel.

" Can I look through the radio?" I began placing my hand on the clicker.

" Sure..." he agreed.

I flickered through the channels and stopped on the song " I'm So Hood" by DJ Khaled.

I bumped my head to the beat, and rapped a bit of the words.

" So you into rap?" he started the conversation.

" Always have been.." I responded

" Yeah, the music is hot." John complimented ." Just like your ass."

" You are such a flirt." I said to him looking over at him

" Nope, I just tell the truth."

We continued the car ride talking about some moments, and other things. Lucky for me, he didn't ask for the truth or anything. I bet it slipped his mind. The car ride went fast, and before we knew it, we were on the elevator heading to our rooms. We stepped off the elevator and faced each other.

" I'll talk to you later." I continued peering up at him.

" Alright, I'll see you later Breigh." he told me, before giving me a warm hug.

It felt so good, and it felt like a long time. I felt so safe in his arms, just like I used to back then. I let go, and turned to the direction of Jeff and I's hotel room. Walking away John's voice was the last thing I heard.

" Your ass is hot!"

I slid my key card in and entered the room. I found Jeff watching television, and throwing his phone in his gym bag super fast. I threw my things down and gave him a huge hug.

" Hey baby!" I whispered loudly with a peck on the lips.

" Safe flight?" Jeff questioned.

" Very safe..." I answered with John appearing in my mind.

" Good..." he sat back on the couch, and I left the room to get changed and get some more rest. _True Loves are never over_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

please review, i worked hard on this chappie!

xoxo michelle[[:


	12. a wedding dress and a tuxedo

**More than I expected**

**chapter 12 : Wedding dress and a tuxedo **

**ficccc.**

**a/n : please review, im working really hard on this story. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I brushed my dark locks, and put on my gold earrings.A touch of pink lipglosse, tied up the look.

I was going to spend the day exploring the shops an other sights in New York. The girls and I were going to pick out dresses for my wedding, and the guys were going to get their tuxedos. Jeff was going to come too, I think. If he ever finishes getting ready.

" Jeff! We were supposed to meet them five minutes ago." I called out.

He finally came out, dressed in some black baggy eans, and one of his wrestling tshirts.

" Honey, I can't go..." he stuttered.

What! He was going to help the guys pick out their tuxedos! That's just great.

I frowned " Why Not babe?"

He bit his bottom lip and answered : " Er, I have a last minute autography signing."

I went up to him, an wrapped my arms around his neck, locking my eyes with his.

" That's not cool.." I whined pouting my pink glossed lips.

" I know, I'm upset I can;t go with all of you. But, its work."

" Same here, I guess I'll be the one heling the guys with their tuxes." I sighed with an unpleasant face. He formed a smile and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Jeff unwrapped my arms from his neck, and grabbed his small things.

" I'll see you later." he told me.

" Bye Hun." I finished off with a loud tone.

I strooked my hair, and looked at the time. Damn... I wasted my time waiting for that Punk. Ok, lets hope Cnady and the gang are still waiting for me.

I grabbed my purse, and put on my black jacket,some gloves, with a white scarf. Exiting the room, I took the elevator, and hurried to the front lobby. There they were! Thank god, they waited for me. Ha, they kind of had to wait for me. I made my way toward them, and formed a happy face.

" Sorry, I'm late. Jeff couldn't make it." I explained. " head an autography signing."

Candice rolled her eyes, and smiled. " That stinks, Oh well. its just wo less people .Torrie couldn't make it either."

" Aw, why not?" I asked curiously.

" She had some thing to go to." Mickie interrupted. " I think it was a photo shoot?"

I nodded, and looked at the boys, who had formed their own little group. The divas were talking as usual, gossip. The guys consisted of Randy,Triple H, Cody, and John. He looked good in his blue jeans, and black hoodie. _Ok, Aubrey don't think that!_

Uh Oh! He caught me staring at him, is that a conceited smirk on his face? I captured his eyes, and grinned.

" Hey..." I mouthed with no sound.

" Hey." he mouthed back with a small wave.

I rocked back and forth, rotating my attention back in forth between John, and the girls. Candice noticed my attention was on John, and all she could do was smile.

" Ok, lets go already!" groaned Randy, with a bored tone.

" Chill, we're heading out now alright!" Ashley replied. " Randsicles."

" Don't call me that!" he warned her.

" Randsicles!" she repeated,sticking her tongue out.

" I hate you!" he covered his ears and shut his eyes. Ashley went over to him, and jumped on his back. Randy held her up, and ran around in circles. Ashley burst out with a jovial laugh.

" Stop!" she said in between laughs. " I'm getting dizzy."

" Nope, you kept calling me Randsicles." he refused spinning around.

" Please?" she whimpered, and winked at me. Haha, typical Ashley.

" Nope." he answered her, although he began to get dizzy also.

Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek. Randy's cheeks turned to a hint of pink, aw, he's blushing.

" Are you trying to bribe me Massaro?" he asked her with a rosen eyebrow.

" Maybe..." she hinted. " is it working?"

" noo, I'm a hard nut to crack." he smiled confidently.

John rolled his eyes, at the two flirting people in front of him. Everyone had they're attention elsewhere, mine was on the two friends.

" Fine, then I'm going to have to do this!" she shrieked in his ear, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, suffocating.

Randy let her go, placing his hands on his neck. His face turned a dark shade of red, after the Punk's actions. Ashley stood in front of him, and looked up. He looked down and whispered something, I couldn't here at all! Gurr, I wish I knew, it would make it much more juicy. All I got to say is, these two have some strong connection. Who knows, they may fall for each other, or they may already have fallen. By the looks of it, Randy could ask her now if she wanted to be his girlfriend, and she would say Yes. They make such an adorable couple.

" Ok, lets go!" Candice yelled over everyone's voice. I looked over at her, and shook my head.

We all entered the car, and drove off the commotion of NY.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" No, that's too peachy!" I commented pointing at the embroidered peach flowers, which was mad ugly.

" God, why are you so picky!" Lilian joked going through another rack of dresses.

" I'm sorry, I just want the perfect dress!" I told the girls. They all nodded, and scanned through the racks. None of them were good for me, it sucked. We already went to five stores, and we found nothing. I hope this will be the last store. However, this was the first store that had tuxedos. The guys were in torture as the girls and I searched for the perfect dress. You should have heard their whimpers, cries, and yells. " Oh, come on !" " Please, this is so boring." " I want to leave." Just like little five year old kids. It was pathetic, and so childish. Though, it was funny when Cody fell to the ground, and pounded the floor hardly. Then, John and Randy were imitating us, it was so hilarious.

Now, the men were picking out their tuxedos, and trying them on. The girls found their own dresses for the wedding, except me! I'm getting married in two months, and I still don't have a dress! How bad is that? I'm one of those last minute people for things like these.

" How about this one?" Mickie offered holding up a white tube top dress, with a gold sash around the waist. It was absoloutly gorgeous, I think I'm in love. I snatched the dress away from her hands, and ran to the combined fitting room. One side was for the guys, and the other was for the girls. We all shared one huge mirror. I entered a fitting room, and closed the door. I stripped from my clothing, yes, I was wearing a strapless bra! I slipped on the dress carefully, and tied the bow. What? No mirror in the fitting room! What kind of shit is that? I bet it's just to make you come out and use the big mirror.

I left the door open behind me, and lifted the short train up. I closed my eyes, excited but nervous at the same time. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, while I stood in front of the mirror.

" Holy shit..." I practically exclaimed, touching both of the hands. " Get your hands off of me."

A familiar laugh was heard, it was his. He released his hands, and my stayed shut.

" Why the hell are you're eyes shut?" he asked me.

" Because I'm scared to see what I look like..." I answered. " with this dress on."

" Don't worry.." he began in a low tone. " You look beautiful..."

I could feel my cheeks turn into a bright rose, and it felt so great. That sent butterflies to my stomach, as always. Everytime, I heard,saw him I felt so weak in the knees. I don't even know why, I have a fiancee, but its difficult to explain these feelings I have. I've never felt this way before, in a long time. Deep down inside, it felt so right, and not wrong at all.

" So, just open your eyes." he informed me.

I got the courage, and slowly flickered my eyes open. I stared at my reflection, and felt so pretty. The dress touched every curve of my body perfectly. I stared at the reflection next to me. It was John's, dressed in a tuxedo. I smiled and stared up at him.

" Thank you.." I whispered.

" No need to thank me." he replied. " Just being honest."

I bent my head down, picked my head up again, and John was still standing next to me. I twirled around, and shut my eyes again, feeling lightheaded. I felt John's arm wrap around my shoulder, with a tight pull into him.

" John..." I mumbled. " What are you doing?"

He looked down at me and smiled, the tension. The attractive urge, which had me under control. Its so hard to resist, he's making me feel different, in a interesting way.

" You know.." his breathe hit my ear as he whispered into it. " We don't look that half bad together in a tux and wedding dress."

I stayed silent, as he stopped for a brief moment. " We could have been the ones getting married."

Tears, memories, all these uneffortless emotions wanted to splurge out. Those words seemed cold, but warm at the same time. Why is he torturing me! He lifted my chin up and his lips were inches apart from mine. A horrible position, for an engaged woman like me to be in. His breath hit my lips, coldy. I wanted to kiss those lips, just like I did eight years ago. But, I can't.

" You could have been Mrs. Aubrey Cena." he continued in a whisper. " Doesn't that sound great."

I stayed silent, speechless. There was nothing I could say, but listen to his comments.

He stepped closer, our bodies touching. I stepped back, but he stepped closer.

" I'm going to get changed." I managed to get out of the uncorfotable situation, and run into my fitting room.

I sat on the floor, and put my head down. How could he say that to me? Did he want to marry me? This was just such an unexpected twist. He was flirting, and trying to make me cave in. He look so adorable in his tux, shut up Aubrey! I shrugged off all these feelings, and slipped on my tight fitted jeans, gray long sleeve shirt, and over the jeans, my fuzzy boots. I fixed my hair, so it could fall in front of my face. I picked up the dress neatly, and hung it on the hanger.

Leaving the fitting room, I was met with Candice, deviously smiling.

" I'm getting this dress." I declared to all the girls. They all clapped happily, and a sigh of relief escaped each of their lips.

We all got to the register, and paid for our clothes. I finally got the perfect dress, I was all set and prepared for my Wedding Day. it was perfect, crystal clear.Nothing could go wrong right?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**three hours later.**

" Would you like any desert?" the waitress,Alexa, asked the whole group.

" No thank you Ms." Hunter told her with a smile.

" Same here..." Cody told her. " But, if you want, we could you know."

Another young flirt, Cody. He was winking and trying to convince this waitress to get with him. I could tell she was flattered,for she was about his age.

" I'm sorry, you're not my type." she disagreed. Cody's jaw dropped, and his lips plumped.

" What?! I'm every girl's type." he mumbled.

" Not mine, sorry kid." she patted his back and placed the check on the desk.

" My treat..." Lashley announced grabbing the check.

" Thank you!" the girls and I thanked him in a unision.

The guys sat their and just said normal thank you's. Of course they aren't as perky as us girls. I took the last sip of my Pina Colada.

" So, are you excited for your wedding?" asked Mickie checking out my ring.

I nodded. " Yes."

" That's cool, I can't wait! its going to be great." Mickie said. " Where are you having it?"

I sat quiet, thinking for a biref moment. I peered over to the other side of the table, and set my eye on John. He was speaking with Randy, probably man talk. I know when he finds out where my wedding will take place, he'll flip. Or maybe not? I don't his reactions anymore. They are very unpredictable at this point, right?

" Err..." I ran my fingers through my hair, and gulped. " West Newbury Massachussetts."

" Omg really?" Ashley joined into the conversation. " Hey, John isn't that where you're from?"

John turned his attention to us, and arched an eyebrow. " What?"

" Aubrey is getting married in West Newburry. Isn't that you're hometown."

John eyed me a confused look, and nodded. " Yeah, I'm from there."

I sighed and glanced over at Candice. She gave me a " oh my gosh." look, before speaking.

" Well, its is a nice place to get married."

I grinned placing my jacket back on. " A very nice place."

We all stood up from the table, and made our way out of the resturant. I sat beside John, in the car... Candice on the other side. Everyone was in their own conversations speaking away. I joined one of them, hearing the radio play Low By Flo Rida.

" This song is the shit!" I commented bumping my head to the rythm,

" That's so true." Cody said rapping the words.

I glanced at John and formed a small smile, he wasn't smiling.

Candice tapped my shoulder and spoke " We need to talk later."

" About what?" I asked her quietly.

" About the situation here."

I know what she's talking about, John. The obvious situation here, where Jeff didn't know shit about my past relationship, and neither did any other person.

" Ok fine." I nodded resting my head on the seat.

The drive seemed long to me, maybe because I was uncomfortable, or purposly making it that way.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

short chappie... i know. sorry bout that. lol for those who reviewed me, the last chappie you rock.

please, review this chapter, tell me whatcha think about the tension between john and aubrey.

thanks a bunch! ya'll rock... hugz + kisses michelle(:


	13. unordinary encounters

**More than I expected**

**ficccc.**

**chapter 12 : unordinary encounter. **

**a/n : please review, im working really hard on this story. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

" Okay, John you have an autograph signing tomorrow at 12 am to 3 pm." I read off the schedule, with a serious voice. " clear?"

" Crystal." he answered me, while he tied his sneakers. With a smile, I sat on the couch, and placed the paper on the table. It had been such a long day, flying from New York, all the way to Georgia. Now, Monday Night Raw was on, and I had to inform this kid what he had going on. Apparently, he forgets the things he has to do most of the time. Its pretty funny... John and I had been getting along much more ever since the flight to New York. My feelings were there, at most times. The way John acted, made me want to lather him with kisses. Aubrey, shut up! I always talk to myself, and that's weird right? Or, maybe a normal thing I do? I don't know, but to change the subject, Jeff had been acting awkard this past week. He hasn't been the same way with me, ever since the past few weeks. He used to come up from behind, and kiss my neck. Doesn't happen anymore. Hm, Jeff is probably going through some phase, where he needs some _alone_ time.

" Aubrey, does this match?" John collapsed into my thoughts, showing off his pink belt.

I shook my head slowly, and gave him a confused look. " What do you think John?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, I wanted to be more spontanious with my choice of clothes."

" Your look is fine, don't worry about it." I laughed. " Plus, your fans will think your an idiot."

He sarcastically gasped. " Ugh, that is so rude."

I stood up from the couch, and slapped his arm. He rubbed his arm. " Ouch!"

" You are such a baby!" I teased, grabbing the ciggarettes, and lighter out of my purse.

John rolled his eyes, and stared at me. " You know you're going to die."

" Excuse me?" I asked, with an attitude.

He snatched my ciggs, and lighter out of my hand. " Because of this garbage."

Oh god... not this speech again. Everyone keeps telling me ' stop smoking ' blah blah blah.

I folded my arms into my chest and grinned. " Give me my ciggarettes."

He shook his head, and smirked. " Nope.."

" ok, please give me the ciggarettes?" I politly questioned him with a hopeful smile.

" No, you're going to kill yourself if you have these." he explained. " I don't want you to die."

I frowned as a weary sigh escaped my lips. I walked up to John, and made a grab for the ciggarettes. John stepped back. " Fine you want to try this the hard way." All of a sudden, he stuffed the ciggerettes down his pants. " Now come in and get them."

I jumped with frustration, and groaned. " Pleeeassseee!!"

He shook his head, and smiled. " If you want them so bad, you will go down my pants, and get them."

He rose an eyebrow, and pointed at his pants. I swore under my breathe, and sat back on the couch. I laid my head back on the pillow, and shut my eyes. " You win asshole." He plopped down next to me, smiled. " thank you!"

I opened my eyes, and glared at him. " Can I have them?"

" Breigh, what did I just finish telling you?"

" That, you want me to get in your pants!" I practically screamed.

The door burst open, revealing a disabelieved Randy Orton. " who wants to get in John's pants?"

I cracked up with laughter causing my face to turn red. " You!"

" Hell No, I don't roll that way!"

Randy's face was hilarious, he looked so adorable confused! aww, now he is staring at me, stare at him!

" John has my ciggarettes, can you get it for me?" I kindly asked pouting my lips.

Randy smiled like a little five year old, and shook his head. " Do you really want to intoxicate your lungs?"

I thought for a second. " No, why would I want to do that?"

" Exactly!" Randy pointed out with an energetic response.

" Where's Jeff?"

He tapped his chin, and glanced at John, before shrugging his shoulders. " I don't know. "

Gosh, why does Jeff always disappear at times. Its very peculiar to me, I mean we used to be with each other twenty four seven when I first got here. Now, I barely hang out with him. It pisses me off, most times, come on he's my fiancee.

" Ok, well I'm going to cruise around." I said, stretching my arms. " Bye guys!"

" Bye dumbass!" John called out, before I flipped him off. " That's not nice Breigh!"

I silently laughed, walking down the corridor. I entered the canteen, and immediatly went for a bottle of Kiwi Strawberry Propel. I grabbed the bottle, and took a really long sip.

" Ms. Aubrey get your ass over here!" I heard a voice call me. I scanned the room, and my eyes landed on a certain brunnette.

" Hey Candy!" I greeted, sitting with her at the table. " What's up?"

She smiled, with a stroke of her perfect brown hair. " No, what is up with you?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Ok, remember, last week, John and you. flirt."

I remenisced that day, perfectly. The way John acted made me want to melt right then and there. He was just so nice, and sweet . John had that affect on me, since I was seventeen years old.

" Candy, it was nothing.."

Lie.

" Sure it was nothing. I mean, John telling you Mrs.Aubrey Cena sounds great, but, that's nothing."

" I know, but it was ugh!"

" It was ugh... Aubrey do you feel something?"

" Yes, your leg next to mine."

Sarcastic remark.

" I'm being serious here, no joke."

I shrugged my shoulders, " I don't know, I have Jeff correct?"

" Do you have the same feelings for Jeff as you do for John?"

" I don't have feelings for John, Candice."

Partially A lie.

Candice sarcastically laughed. " Stop shitting with me. I can tell you still have those feelings for him."

" I can't have feelings for him, I have a fiancee."

" I know that. But, John, is your first love, and technically you never broke up."

Good point made there.

" Candice, what are you trying to get to here?"

" You got to think of your feelings. You never know, the person you marry could be bad." she looked at the watch. " I got to go."

" What the hell does the person you marry could be bad supposed to mean?" I asked her confused.

She stood up from the table. " Think about it, carefully, and thoroughly."

With that last comment, she left me all alone sitting at a table. I stroked my long black locks, and put my head down. This was all so confusing. My life was supposed to be set. Ever since John came by, it has just been so confusing. My emotions are going different ways,I feel like I'm a thirteen year old girl again. One thing is for sure, I need to figure everything out. All I know is, I'm getting married, with Jeff. _right?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Third POV.**

Randy sat back on the chair, and took a deep breath.

" Dude, I need to tell you something." he stated clapping his hands together.

John turned his attention to his best friend and smirked. " Tell me."

" Ok, I know someone is cheating on someone."

" Do I know these two people."

" One begins with J, and the person being cheated on is an A."

John's body raged with anger. " How do you know?"

" He was on the phone, and he was all like I'll be there tonight, yeah babe, bye."

" How do you know it wasn't Aubrey?"

"Are you kidding me! He's getting married for christ sake."

Randy nodded " Dude I know! I'm suprised she doesn't know."

" Do you know who he is cheating on her with?"

" A slut of course."

John shook his head so dissapointed. " Should I tell her?"

" I don't know."

" Rands, she'll be crushed. She loves him." John emphasized with jealously.

" What was that?"

" What was what?"

" You like stretched the word out as if it were a sin."

" Nah, I add that to make affect." John lied.

" Sure it is, I just can't believe it."

" Me either, I told her that guy is an ass."

" Its just she's to blind to notice John." Randy told him. " Too blind."

" She was never blind." John gazed thinking of that woman. The one he truly loved, and wanted back more than ever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Aubrey's POV. **

" Jeff!" I screamed happily, jumping into his arms. " Where have you been!"

He kissed my cheek, and smirked. " I- I had a match."

" Aw, did you win?" I asked him with a smile. " Did yah!"

" Yeah, with my Swanton Bomb." he answered proudly, holding his belt.

" Well done sweetie!" I said, giving him a kiss. However, he didn't kiss back.

" Look, do you have a ride back to the hotel?" he questioned.

" What do you mean?" I wondered. " I thought we were riding together."

Jeff shook his head sadly. " I can't, I'm at some other place tonight. Th-the, place with Lashley."

Okay, now where do I go!

" Yeah, I'll get a ride. So does this mean I'll see you tommorrow?"

" Yep, I'm going to go take a shower." he told me, as I jumped off his arms.

" Can I come with you?." I seductivly asked.

He shook his head. " No, I'll go alone, Bye Aubrey."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before he left my sight. I don't know why, but this boy was acting very different. I just shrugged that idea off, and started walking to his hotel room. From a distance, I saw him. Blood ran from his face, down to his chest. My eyes widened, as I ran toward him.

" John!" I shouted going right into his bloody face. Holy shit, he looks incredibly horrible. Blood seeping from his cheeks, and running down his body.

" Me-hit-sledge-h-ammer." he stuttered with short breathes.

" Oh John, come on. " I moaned, grabbing his bloody hand. I ran him to his lockeroom, and shut the door.

" Sit!" I ordered him, to plant his ass down on the metal chair. I quickly ran to the bathroom, and got all the medical supplies. I bent down to his level while he sat on the chair, and cleaned off his face with a wet towel. He was silent, with his staring down, and at me. I examined the cuts, and took out the cotton balls. With a huge drop of disinfecting medicine, I rubbed it on his cuts.

" Oww." he groaned as the stinging pain went through.

" Stop complaining." I seriously said wiping off the blood of his amazing body. Ah, hot body. My mind, is crazy. I cleaned up the cotton balls, and finished off cleaning the blood off of him. His crystal blue eyes, locked with my hazel ones. It said everything, sincerity, love, and care.

" Thank you." he thanked with his signature grin.

I nodded my head " No need to. "

The tension was building up, and those love emotions wanted to just come out. John linked his hands with mine, and held onto it. This time, I didn't let go. It felt right to me, and I just wanted to stay that way. Stop... Aubrey... get that out of your stupid little head!

" I- uh..." I muttered lost in words. I stood up from where I was, and gathered all my things.

" Hey John..." I began.

" Mmm?" he mumbled in a tired voice.

" Can you like give me a ride to the hotel." I asked. " Jeff is going to some place, and he can't give me a ride."

"what an asshole."

Why does he always call him that! I wonder if he calls him that, straight to his face.

" Sure, I can give you a ride." he accepted, while he slipped on a shirt, and hoodie.

" Thanks so much!" I smiled grabbing my stuff.

" Lets go loser." he finished off, as his hand grabbed mine, and we ran all the way to the parking lot.

We laughed the whole way, before we entered the car. I flickered through the channels, and stopped on " Cyclone" By Baby Bash.

_She move her body like a cyclone , she makes me wanna do it all night long. _

" So, how was your night?" John started the conversation.

I fiddled with my fingers. " Boring.. I had nothing to do!"

" Oh, I did!" he showed off.

" No shit John, you had a match." I rolled my eyes.

" Don't have to use foul language on me." he frowned.

" Sorry?" I apolgized biting my bottom lip.

" No problema." he spoke spanglish. Ah, spanish!

" Gracias muchacho." I responded, receiving an impressed stare.

" Wow, you haven't forgotton your spanish."

" I could never forget it. I'm one hundred percent latina." I proudly blurted out.

" I recall you, cursing off the guys at the basketball court when they kept bothering you."

" I had to! They kept treating me like I was a piece of meat."

" haha, then I came to the rescue..." he gloated jokily.

" Thank you for that." I sincerely said.

We reached the hotel,and continued to speak. As we entered the hotel, we got our assigned rooms.

" Randy is a pervert minded freak." John laughed entering the elevator.

" I know dude." I agreed, placing my hands on my things.

John and I continued to speak, and finally reached our floor. I stood in front of him, and rocked back and forth.

" Well, I'll see you later alligator." I brightly smiled.

" Yeah.." John said. " Peace Breigh."

" Adios Cena." I pounded his fist, and walked toward my room.

I slipped in my hotel key, and as the door opened, to my suprise there was my fiancee...and the Boise Native.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

i know, a lot of things happen in this chapter! sorry, bout that!

please review, thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chappie!

**hugz and kisses michelle**


	14. backstabber

**More than I expected**

**ficccc.**

**chapter 13 : backstabber**

**a/n : please review, im working really hard on this story. **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

My eyes flared with fire, at the sight. Jeff and Torrie all over each other in My hotelroom. I couldn't move, the scene was frozen.

" Aubrey!" Jeff yelled, in a nervous matter. " I can explain."

Yeah, explain what? I placed my hands on my hips, and shook my head. " Explain what? You're cheating on me!"

" Aubrey, its not like that?"

" Don't fucking bother, you little bastard." As he stood up from the "love" couch, I shut the door in his face. This was unbelievable, all so sudden. I couldn't breathe, it wasn't an option. Running fast, away from whereve I was, my knees buckled in place. There I laid on the floor, tears dripping from my eyes, sobs escped my lips, thoughts ran across my mind. How can this happen? This was just out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye? My fiancee, and friend! I thought he cared for me, loved me. All the nights he was never with me, the days, he was with her.

I lifted my body up, and stopped myself from crying in public. It was far to embarrassing to do that. I slowly walked to the entrance of my hotel room, and grabbed my bags. I stood their for a couple of seconds. Staring at it, wondering if it was all just not happening. More tears dared to leave my hazel orbs.. it was such an ugly sight. I just wanted to open the door, and see if this was all just a dream. I'm afraid to, this was all shocking to me. This couldn't be happening, not now.

" What are you doing?" a voice from behind asked.

I turned around to meet those blue eyes. My shoulders shrugged, and no reply came from me.

" Breigh, I left you here a half hour ago, and you are still standing there?" he continued unsure of the situation.

Tears formed again, they could drop instantly with just one little blink.

" What's wrong?" he questioned.

I shook my head, and sniffled, managing to walk the opposite direction, far enough to the other side of the corridor. Footsteps were heard behind me, running.

" Aubrey!" John grabbed my shoulder, twirling me to face him. There, I broke down, collapsing into his chest bawling. His arms laced around me tightly, so warm.. and safe. There was no other place I would want to be at.

" Aubrey.." he slowly started.

" He cheated.." I said in between breathes.

I felt John's chest go faster... Uh Oh! Not a good sign at all. It relaxed again, and my crying had stopped. His chest was all wet because of my tears. God, do I feel bad for pouring them all out on him.

" Come on." he led me to his hotelroom, helping me with my bags. I hesitate for a moment... Should I? Or should I not? I did as I was told, and entered his room. Holy shit, this room was neat! Shocker right there.

" Randy!" John called out. I wiped away the remainder of my tears quickly, but the other brunette caught me.

" Aubrey, what's going on?" Randy began, giving me a caring hug.

I took a breathe and spoke.

" Jeff cheated on me, with Torrie."

Randy's eyes grew big, and his jaw seemed to drop. His head shook in dissapointment.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

" Its okay, I'll live." I left out a laugh, plopping down on the couch. It was best to be strong in this situation. I know I can be strong, and not let any tears leave.

" I just can't believe. this." randy continued shocked as I was. " Why with Torrie?"

" Just don't talk aabout it please, look on the bright side, no more fixing his stupid hair." I brightly told them. " and cuddling, kissing, laughing with him."

Randy shook his head. " I'm sorry, I got to go, I'll see you later."

" Bye, and no need to be sorry." I sharply told him..

" Bye dude." John said to his friend.

The door shut, and now it was John and I. His body hit the couch alongside of me. I crossed my arms into my chest, and sighed.

" How you feeling?" askedt the WWE Champ cutting the silence.

" Like shit." I honestly answered. " I don't get it."

I glanced at John, who had concern in his eyes. Tears wanted to form again, and spill. I wanted to let them out, but I gotta be strong.

" Shit like this happens." he said. " You got to handle the best way you can. Jeff's an ass. I told you that from the beginning."

I nodded in agreement. " What didn't I do for that jerk? I did his hair, nails, we had so much fun, love, geez."

Here we go, tears escaping my eyes as I blinked. A few sobs left my mouth, and now I just couldn't handle it. I can't be strong, its hard to be, when you think about someone cheating on you. I loved him, I don't understand this whole sitatuation.

" Come here." John opened his arms, dragging me into a warm embrace. I continued to cry, its like I couldn't stop. John rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

" Sshh, its okay.." he comforted.

" I guess I wasn't good enough.." I cried. " I'm never good enough."

John cupped my chin, lifting my head up from his chest. His eyes were full of love and concern.

" Don't ever say that." he said.

" Why not John?" I sniffled. " Its the truth, I'm just--"

" Perfect." he whispered..

Well, that will get me to shut up. My tears no longer fell, instead a small smile replaced them.

" Your Smile." he grinned. " brightens everyone's day"

I nodded my head, and laid my head on his chest. John was so caring, and sweet. Now, I remember why I fell in love with him in the first place. His personality, he could not be serious, but is one of those rare guys you can find in the world. We laid on the couch for a while, just enjoying the time.. I stopped crying, and tried to think about the good things. The man next to me, was the best thing of all.

I bit my bottom lip, and sighed. " How are you're cuts?"

I sat up, lifting my legs up on the couch, criss crossing them. He gave me a look, and grinned.

" Swollen, that sledge hammer hit my head pretty hard."

I frowend playfully, and got up from the couch. Opening the freezer from the opposite room, I grabbed some ice, and rolled it into a white towel.

I walked back into the room, and sat next to John again.

" Here.." I showed him the ice, and placed it on the cuts. He scrunched his face becuase of the cold, but managed to smirk. I looked down, and when I glanced back up, he was staring at me. Why does he have a habit of staring? His hand touched mine again,sending those shivers down my spine. feelings.. coming up again. Which doesn't matter anymore, whether I do or not. Jeff isn't mine anymore... nope.

My hazel eyes locked with his, for one long moment..

" Lets watch TV." I offered breaking the moment.. He took the control and turned the television on. He flicered through the channels, and stopped on the show George Lopez.A funny ass show right there, sure can help me feel better. Jeff was on the back of my mind, however. I tried my hardest to forget him, and one person helps me with that, John. He's just, I don't know! So hard to explain, but he made everything fine, and I appreciated that.

He rested his head on my lap, handing me the ice. " Better right?"

I nodded, putting the ice on the swollen cuts. We continued watching and talking about random things. Mostly the memories we shared, and gossip going around. Not once, did Jeff come into the conversation.

" Asshole, you know I hated almonds."

" But, I needed to torture you!"

I slapped his arm, and smiled. "toturing me! wow, you backstabber."

John sat up, and pouted his lips. " How is that being a backstabber?"

I rolled my eyes, and answered. " I was your girlfriend, and you were trying to kill me."

" I didn't know you were allergic."

I sarcastically smiled, and a yawn left my lips. " Whatever dude."

He licked his lip, and smiled. " I did apoligize."

" No you didn't!" I shot back.

He nodded and jaw dropped. " yes I did!"

" Really when?" I rose an eyebrow, testing his memory.

" When you're face got all puffy, I said you still looked beautiful..."

" That was sucking up, not apoligizing."

" Wait, I gave you a kiss sorry!"

I rolled my eyes, and nodded. " You always kissed me trying make me feel better.."

Oh fuck, did I just say that out loud! I meant to say that in my mind... oh damnit!

Look, his smirk is growing bigger, oh god conceited. He got closer to me, leaning in...

" it always worked too." he softly said, tickling my ear. " you loved it."

I closed my eyes.. at his soft whispers.. they always made me feel squirmish. All of a sudden, he gently kissed my cheek.

" Feel better?" he wondered capturing my eyes.. for a moment. Lets fool around sha'll we Aubrey..

I leaned closer to his face, now inches apart from mine. " Not quite."

With that comment, I stood up, entering the other room. Ok, my feelings may be getting out of control, but it doesn't matter anymore. Jeff is out of the picture right? I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigator, taking a small sip. John entered the room, with a grin. " You tired?"

" Yeah.. kind of." I answered awkardly.

" Well, you can take the bed then." he pointed at the bed,in the third room.

" No, John, I can't bother.."

" I want you to stay with me here." he told me. " Please."

Aww, how sweet.

" Why can't I take the couch?' I batted my eyelashes nicely.

He shook his head, gurr it didn't help.

" But John!" I groaned.

" Just take it before I go balistic." he warned...

" Okay..." I mumbled grabbing my things, as I entered the bathroom.

I locked the door, and took out my pajamas. I slipped on my green shorts, tanktop, and a hoodie over it. My hair was in a messy bun, and I cleaned offall the makeup of my face. t was still the same way with me, only eyeliner and concealer, and maybe some lipgloss and eyeshadow somethimes. I brushed my teeth, and shoved my clothes into the bag. I sat on the floor of the bathroom, and thought of everything. Why? How! All these questions ran,and I bet I won't get an answer to them.. That's the sad part about this whole thing. Never did I expect Jeff to cheat on me, it was such a shocker. He seemed to be the nice guy, the one cared for his girlfriend so much. Guess I was terribly wrong. One things for sure, I had to try my best, and go on. Tonight was so eventful, I cried more than ever tonight. I got up from the floor, and cleared my throat. I unlcoked the door, and put my things on the side of the bed. I feel so bad for making John sleep on the couch, that's so mean... but at least he offered.

I walked into the kitchen, and sat at the small table.. My head burrowed into my arms, peacefully. My mind drifted to a different places, I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I felt a poke in the stomach, however I ignored it. Another Poke came, and it caused me to screech. His familiar laughter filled the room, and he took a seat across from me. I looked up, and shot daggers at him, his conceited smirk fell upon his face. God, he always had that smirk, ever since we were seventeen, it was a hot smirk.

" You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, and looked away. " I'm fine."

I felt him grab my hand, and brush his lips across it, I pulled my hand away and gave him a look. " I hate when guys kiss my hand."

He nodded. " Oh yeah, I remember."

" Yeah, anywhere else but my hand." I accidentally said out loud. God Damn it can't I keep my mouth shut. Everything I say comes out so wrong. And when it comes out, John has that same smirk on his face. Now, it was much bigger.. weirdo.

" God, I'm a slap you!" I told him.

" What why!" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Because you're smirk annoys me." I simply state folding my arms into my chest.

" You're mean." he scolded.

" I try.." I smiled, getting up from the seat. I stretched my arms, and a yawn left my mouth. " If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

No reply, only a glare from the WWE Champion, I held in my laughter, and smiled.

" Okay, goodnight asshole." I said, walking away from him.

" Aubrey, you're so mean!" he pouted from the room. I shook my head, and shut the door.

I undid the covers, and jumped into the bed, the darkness comforted me. I loved the dark, it was mysterious and wonderous. My eyes felt heavy, and soon shut by the seconds.. _dreams..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**one week later.**_

Slipping on my black and white nikes, I finished explaining the whole Jeff scenario to Candice. She seemed pretty ticked off about the whole thing. Then again, how could she not be? Now, I sat in the Women's lockeroom, listening to her give me this whole speech..

" I told you Jeff was an asshole."

" I know Candy, but I never thought he would do that." I replied, pulling my hair back into a high poney tail.

" I know hun, but you got to expect the unexpected. I mean, he was acting all suspicious, but you had no clue."

" Yeah, but I was just, clueless."

" On the bright side, you have John." she winked stretching out her legs.

I blushed, thinking about the guy. We have grown so much closer, ever since the Jeff ordeal. He was always there for me, comforting me when Jeff as on my mind. Then there were times where, we would laugh about pointless things, fight for fun, and sit back and talk. My feelings were growing more and more for him. I noticed they never had changed when it came to John. Although Jeff broke my heart, I can't help but think John helped mend it.. The champ was a true sweetheart. Yes it sounds corny, but its the truth..

" So you have a match tonight against Melina?" I asked, changing the subject.

" yeah, she's been on my case for three weeks. She wants my belt." she tied her wrestling boots, and spoke.

" I sure would think no one would wanna be that bitch dude." I commented, making Candice laugh.

" That's so tru-" she stopped speaking when a blonde dared to enter. I licked my lip, and folded my arms into my chest. I hated this girl with such a passion, for what she did to me. What is with her smile, its like she thinks nothing happened.

" Hey girls." she began.

" Torrie? hi." Candy stuttered grabbing her robe, and belt. " Gotta go."

She left the room, I stood toe to toe with Torrie, the bitch, Wilson. Harsh words I know, but she cheated with my fiancee.

" Uhm Aubrey, I'm sorr-"

" Yeah sorry for what? Fucking my fiancee?"

" You got it all wrong." she said waving her hands in the air.

" No, I had a feeling you weren't a good friend." I shot at her.

" What? You are the liar Aubrey. Everyone including Jeff knows you have feelings for a certain Champ"

My eyes grew big, and anger raged through my body, the audicity she had to say such a thing. Where did she get that from?

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I may be Blonde, but I'm not that much of an idiot. Girl, you stare at him with those loving eyes, as if you want him."

I sarcastically gasped. ' You don't know shit"

I pushed through her, and before I left, her voice called out. " And, I knew Jeff was sick of you."

I glanced back, and couldn't believe what I was hearing.

" Excuse me?"

" That's why he came to me. Simply got bored with you."

" Yeah, a backstabbing, vexing slut." I smiled,

I made my way out of the lockeroom.. wiping away the few tears that escaped my eyes. Sick of me? is that possible? Why? This was so much to take in, and now my mind was back to the asshole. I glanced at my watch, it read 10:30 PM. Time goes fast as hell, I was just happy all my work was done by ten.. Yeah, I might as well change the subject, and think of something different correct?

I entered John's lockeroom, and saw John placing his cap on his head. He peered over at me, and grinned.

" Hey what's up?" he asked, taking a sip of his water bottle.

I smiled faintly and rubbed my hands over my face. " Life.."

" What happened?" he came toward me.

" I saw the Blonde slut. I had a little chat with heer, and she told me Jeff was sick of me, and other fucked up things." I explained fixing my hair again.

" Are you serious?" he repeated. "Damn.."

" Do people get sick of me?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

He shook his head and grinned. " No, that isn't possible."

" Dude, she got me so pissed off!"

" I know, you got to ignore those things. Have you spoken with rainbow haired boy?"

I shook my head, and ran a hand through my now loose black locks.

" No, and don't plan to."

" You can't ignore him."

" Yes I can.." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" No."

" Yes!"

We argued back and forth, until he pulled me into a hug. " You have to."

" No I do not." I repeated trying to escape his embrace. However, it became tighter, and more difficult

" I'm not letting you go, if you don't talk to him." he loudly aid into my ear.

I flinched a bit, and kicked his shin, causing him to Yelp. haha, wow. Damnit, he's not letting go.

" John!" I groaned. " Let go."

" Talk to him." he demanded. " I'm not letting go."

" Fine then don't let go, we'll stay like this the whole night, and you'll miss your match." I stubbornly replied.

John sighed, when the crew manager barged into the room, and told him his match was up next. John let go of my the grip, and grabbed his belt.

" I only let go because the guy made me, not because I wanted to." he said.. " See you later."

" I'll be here when you come back,I have no life!" I chuckled plopping down on the couch.

With that, Cena left the room and headed to his match. I laid my head on the couch, and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, it was such a long day, including work, and the whole drama thing. It was like I was in a soap opera, and the Star. Get the cameras, and film my problems, people would be very interested, a five star show. I could feel myself become weak, a little nap won't hurt.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I felt arms shake my body tremendously, nonstop. God, it was pissing me off!

" Aubrey!" they repeated my name several times.

I flickered one eye open, and saw John with shorts, a brown shirt, sneakers, and his normal hat. I guess his match ended a while ago, because he was wearing something different from the last time I saw him. " Mmm." I stirred around, ignoring him.

" Wake up." he continued like a little five year old.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. " Okay loser, I'm awake!"

He grinned, sitting back down on a spare chair. " So what's up?"

Growl... my stomach was mad hungry. I had eaten a subway sandwich, but I still had a little room left that wanted to be full.

" I'm hungry.." I mumbled rubbing my stomach.

John's face lit up, and he grabbed his wallet, shoving it into his pocket. " Lets go get ice cream."

A huge smile spread across my face, I haven't eaten ice cream in such a long time.

" Yeah.." I agreed, standing up from the couch, and brushed my hair.

" We'll walk." he offered.

" But you're car?" I said confused.

" Randy is borrowing so we'll walk to the ice cream place." he explained. " Lets go."

I shrugged my shoulders, following him out of the lockeroom. We're getting ice cream... at 11:30 PM.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**hope you liked the chappie!**

**please review[[: hugz and kisses michelle**

**ps. merry xmas + new years. **


	15. my hero, pretty much

**More Than I Expected.**

**John/ Oc ficcc.**

**Chapter 14 : My Hero, pretty much**

**a/n : okay, sorry for the late update**

* * *

We raced over through the park, where we were met by the Ice Cream cart.. Ok, its weird that he's out here at like 11:30 at night! Hmm.. he probably has no life right? I stood alongside John, as the man asked what we would like.. of course, John was the first to order.

" Can I have one vanilla ice cream cone, and one strawberry ice cream cone please." he told him.

" Sure."

Aww, Oh my god, he remembered my favourite ice cream flavor.. Its funny because, I remembered his ice cream flavor off the top of my head. I know everything about John Cena... give me a quiz about him, I'll ace it. Ever since we were seventeen, I found out many things about John.. some good, other very strange. However, it never stopped me from loving him. You know, he was different from the others, John is enthusastic and humorous. He always made me laugh, whether I was angry, or sad.. A specialty he had.

" Thank you." I thanked, as he handed me the vanilla ice Cream Cone.

He nodded, taking a lick from his. " No problem.."

I took the first lick of mine.. mmmm... it was so delicious. It was such a great taste, that I didn't want this ice cream to end. I glanced over at John, who was enjoying his ice cream. I silently laughed, as he looked over to me..

We walked down the path in the park, as we talked about those unordinary, random things.

" So Randy likes Ashley?" I asked curiously.

" Yupp, but he's afraid to tell her." John revealed. " Its funny."

" Did he tell you?"

He shook his head. " No..."

" John! How do you know then, if he isn't saying anything."

" Because, I can tell when someone likes someone." he told me. " I'm not stupid."

" Yes you are.." I teased " Loser."

He held his chest, and sarcastically gasped.. " That hurts.."

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered. " Too bad."

He rolled his eyes playfully, as we reached the dark side of the park. By dark, I don't mean you can't see anything. This side had all trees, and a dusty path through it. I loved parks like this, where it leads you to unexpected places, it keeps you wondering.

When we entered it, I heard the drops of water, and crickets chirping... I sensed something moving in the trees, scary.. I got closer to John, who began to laugh..

" Why are you laughing?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

" Because, you're scared.." he simply stated. " Scaredy Cat."

My jaw dropped, glaring at him. " I'm not scared!"

" Really?" he assured. " What's that!"

I jumped frightened, shoving a bit of ice cream on my face. Oh great, how embarrassing. John was laughing his ass off at me, and I had ice cream in my face..

" I hate you!" I said, my voice growing louder.

He continued to laugh, and tried to speak in between his chuckles.. What an idiot, his smile was so cute.. haha, oh gosh. I rolled my eyes, while he had his little laughing attack.

" God, that was funny." He finally calmed down..

" No it wasn't." I seriously stated, as we continued to walk down.

" Yes it was.."

" Nope.."

" Yupp, you just didn't think it was because it was about you." he explained, glancing over at me.

" Whatever." I mumbled, taking another lick of ice cream..

" You got ice cream on your face." he pointed at my the side it was at.

I nodded, trying to find the place the ice cream was in. Damn it! Where is it! He shook his head,chuckling.

" Here, I'll get it." he motioned, as his soft hand wiped away the ice cream, that was near the corner of my lips.

He leaned down, with his hand on my cheek, his lips kissing where the ice cream was. Chills went down my spine nervously, and the tension grew stronger. His blue eyes captured my hazel ones... Slowly, his lips swept across my own, after so long. How good this felt, it was such a relief to finally kiss this man. He broke the kiss, turning away from me.

A smile small crept over my lips, and a tint of pink came across my cheeks. John was probably afraid of my reaction, about this unexpected kiss. I went over to him, standing behind him, I jumped on his back, causing him to loose his posture for a second. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

" I feel better now." I whispered into his ear, and softly kissed his cheek. From behind, I could see his dimples appear, his conceited smirk.

" Lets go Dumbo, we need to get out of here." he loudly stated, as he ran fastly.

" John! I'm going to fall, if you run like this." I shouted as we swiftly went through the dark side..

" Then hold on tight." he said, as he continued to run. Laughs escaped my lips, because of this ride.

He slowed down, as we reached the bright side of the park.. I smiled jumping off his back. John glanced at me with a questionable stare. I found a place under this huge tree, and sat on the bark. The stars looked beautiful tonight, they shined brightly. It was so hard to count them, it got me so frustrated in a good way. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I leaned my head into his chest, and just stared at the sky.

" Its such a beautiful sky..." I softly said admiring the sky.

" Definitly." John replied.

" You know, I heard that the stars, are angels watching us." I told him, glancing up at him.

" really?"

I nodded, as my mother came into thought.

" Its like my mom is watching us right now."

" She probably hates Jeff with such a passion." John figured.

" And probably loves you." I added with a grin.

" Who wouldn't love me?" he cockily said.

Wow what a cocky guy, I got up from where I was sitting. Wiping off the dirt, John stared at me, and pouted his lips, extending his hand out.

" Help me!" he complained..

I rolled my eyes, and grinned taking his hand..He pulled himself up, and leaned against the tree. I continued to stare at the sky, with my mind going crazy. I felt a sudden pull, as John clasped his arms around my waist. I pressed my head against his shoulder, and we stayed like that for the rest of our time.

**

* * *

**

" Candy it was beautiful!" I screeched shoving a potato chip in my mouth. She smiled, taking a sip of her water. We were in her hotel room, discussing my Monday Night... It was probably one of the best days I've had ever since I've been here, no joke. Ever since then, I knew Jeff was out of my mind, right?

"I knew John and you would get like this!" she clapped her hands happily.

" It went so fast." I told her. " I didn't think this was going to happen."

" Are you telling me, you never thought the feelings you had for John,would come back again?"

I nodded my head, thinking about it. " To be honest, no."

" Yeah, because you were denying.."

" I had a fiancee, remember." I looked down at my left hand, and saw the engagement ring sitting my fourth finger. I hadn't taken it off, and sincerely, I wasn't ready to. I knew it should be off, but its hard to remove.

" That's pretty much over.." she commented.

I nodded, as the horrid memory came back to mind. " Yeah."

She stared at me confused, and rose an eyebrow. " You alright?"

" I'm fine." I snapped back into reality.

" Good, cause we're going to Mickie's house, pool time." she hollered.

" cool, that oughta be fun." I chanted, as I grabbed my bag from the corner.

I decided to stay with Candice, since she offered. I thought it would be better to stay with my best friend, you know I can talk to her about things I wouldn't be able to talk with other people about. John understood, and didn't mind at all. Randy was bunking with him anyway.

" So lets get ready." she informed me, as she stood up from the bed.

She took out five bathing suits, trying to pick which one to wear. Candice was always like this, she would take out outfits, and pick from them. And when she would pick one, she'd change it unsatisfied.

" Which one?" she asked me..

I pointed at the pink striped two piece bikini, it was so cute. " This one."

" You sure?" she questioned

" Yes its so cute." I told her, taking out what I was going to wear.

" Ok." she simply stated.

I entered the bathroom, and changed into my two piece bikini. It was a black, with small white polka dots scattered all over. Over the bathing suit, I put on a black tanktop, and some white boardshorts, with black flowers running down the side. I slipped on my flip flops, showing off my hot pink toenails, and put on some waterproof eyeliner, and lifted my hair in a high poneytail. I grabbed all my things, and exited the bathroom. Candice was dressed in her bathing suit, and a pink tanktop, with black booty shorts, and pink flipflops.

" You ready?" she asked me, grabbing her things, shoving two towels, our extra clothes, and other toiletries in a beach bag. I nodded, snatching the bag from her.

" Lets go." I said, as we walked out of the hotel room, and made our way to Mickie James' casa.

* * *

third POV. 

John sat on the couch, watching television. His mind couldn't get off of Aubrey.. she was the image he woke up to, and slept with. Ever since she had appeared in his life again, his feelings for her came back, and since the day they had they're first real alone time, his feelings grew stronger. John was still in love with his assistant,and he clearly wanted to let her know. He dropped all those fliratious hits the past couple of weeks.. Monday Night did it for him, he kissed her purposely. Although, he was embarrassed for what he had done, he knew it was right. The sparks were clearly there, and now Jeff wasn't in the way anymore, _correct_?

" dude, get ready.." Randy came through the hotel door, quickly shutting his best friend's television off.

" What the hell?" John whined. " What are you talking about?"

" We're going to Mickie's house, you know Pool!" Randy said. " Girls, bathing suits!"

John rolled his eyes, and got up from the couch." God, is that all you think about?"

" No, I think about other things to." he stuttered.

" Like what?" John wondered, taking his bathing suit out of his suitcase

" Er, cute puppies." he winked. " if you catch my drift."

John laughed, entering the opposite room. He put on the black shorts, and placed on a white teeshirt. He slipped on his sneakers, and placed on his black hat. He exited the room, and noticed Randy had been all done, and watching television. John grabbed the remote out of his hands, and clicked the tv off. Randy stared at his friend, and shook his head.

" That was something good."

John handed him the car keys, as the two were about to leave their hotel room.

" You did the same thing to me, dumbshit."

**

* * *

**

Aubrey's POV. 

_--At the pool--_

" Oh come on, its not so bad." Ashley said, dipping one foot into the water.

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. " Its cold.."

" Stop acting like a baby!" called out Cody, while he leaned up against the pool wall.

" I'm not acting like a baby.." I argued.. " I'm just afraid to go into the pool."

" Why is that?" a voice came from behind.

I felt those same butterflies fly across my stomach again, and I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. Why did he always give me this feeling..it feels so nerve- wracking, but great all at the same time.

I turned around, placing my hands on my naked hip. " Hey Cena, Hi Randy."

John checked me up and down, with a smirk forming across his face. " Still got that body." he winked.

" And you say I'm bad." Randy stated, patting his friend's back, before walking over to the rest of the gang.

My cheeks burned into the color red, how humiliating " thanks."

He revealed his muscular body, and before you can count to three, he leaped into the pool. A huge splash came across the backyard, causing me to get wet. My jaw dropped open, and I shot a glare at him.

" Asshole!" I hollered.

He shrugged his shoulders ,dunking his head underwater.

I glanced over at the girls, which were talking to the guys. I sat at the edge of the pool, slipping my feet into the water. I moved them around ,trying to adjust to the water.

" Look at Ashley and Randy." Candice hinted, taking a seat next to me.

I peered over at the Legend Killer and Punk Diva.. aww. They looked so cute together. Ashley had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist. Both were talking silently amongst each other. Can someone tell me, why they aren't together yet? I mean, the sure look like they are, with the way they hold each other.

" God, they sure know how to show their feelings toward each other." I chuckled, running a free hand through my hair.

" Yeah,they act all lovey dovey, but aren't together." she nodded. " Its so weird."

I nodded, scanning the pool. My eyes rested on the tall man, whose deep ocean blue eyes connected with mine. A grin spread across my lips, and I received another wink..

" So, what's with the little moments between John and you." she wiggled her eyebrows. " Don't think I didn't see what happened just now."

" Candy, he's so cute." I dazed off, staring into probably another world. " Its so hard not to like him."

" Yeah, since you know." she coughed. " You love him Aubrey."

I shook my head, trying to deny that fact. " No..no."

" Stop it, you're done with Jeff?" she turned her attention to the man, standing in the front of the door, with a bathing suit on.

Great, time for confrontation I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until I was ready. Oh dear lord, who even invited him?

" Hey everyone!" he greeted, waving his hand.

I sighed, not gaining any eye contact from him, the only eyes I connected with was Candice. She seemed very concerned, once he entered the pool area.

" Hey Aubrey." he greeted, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" Excuse me, don't you put your lips on me." I shot at him, causing it to grow quiet.

Everyone stared over at me with puzzled looks. I stood up, walking toward the beach chair. Following me, was none other than the rainbow haired loser.

" We need to talk." he quietly stated, sitting alongside of me.

Is he kidding?

" Talk about what?" I sarcastically laughed. "That you're a cheating bastard?"

" if you just let me explain I-"

" I what?" I mocked him. " I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. It just happened? Please. save it for someone who cares."

He clenched his fists, and spoke with gritted teeth. " Aubrey, listen to me."

" No, you listen to me. " I sharply told him. " You hurt me, badly. Jeff, we're supposed to get married in nearly a month. How embarrassing is it to tell everyone my fiancee cheated on me with one of my friends! How the hell could you? How long have you been sneaking behind my back?"

" What?"

" Answer the fucking question."

He bit his lip, sweeping his left hand through his hair. " I don't know."

I laughed at this idiotic guy, and put my glasses over my eyes. " You son of a bitch."

" Hey, I'm not the only guilty one here, you lied to me too." he pointed fingers at me.

I glanced at him, with an angry face. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" Cena and you! Please Aubrey, John and You have been behind my back too."

" No! I have never cheated on you with John." I said, raising my voice louder.

" Yeah right." he scoffed. " You kept hanging out with him every day, once you got your job."

" That is so not true, Jeff." I said. " And you know it."

" Aubrey, I'm not an idiot like you. I don't have to catch my fiancee with someone in order to know they are cheating on me."

Thats fucking it.. I swear I'm going to explode if he continues with this nonsense. I picked up my right hand, and swung it across his face, making a loud noise. All of the gang, peered to the two of us, with shocked faces.

" What's going on?" Mickie asked, running over to us.

I stood up from the seat, and grabbed all my things. " ask Jeff, or Torrie."

With that, I ran out of the yard, and into her house. I sat in the living room, my head resting on the wall, where no one could see me. I closed my eyes, tears freely fell from my eyes. I just can't hold it in anymore. Yes, I cried the night I found out, and yes, I thought I was over it. I was wrong, yet again. This is so hard for me, I just need to have his pain escape me, with crying. I shut my eyes, soft sobs wandering out of my lips.

All of a sudden, a wet arm draped over my shoulders, bringing me into a wet chest. I buried my face, and continued to cry.. God, how stupid I feel when I cry. It makes me feel so god damn weak.

" John, I wanna kill someone." I said, in between my last cries.

" As long as its not me, its ok." he laughed. " It'll be alright Aubrey."

I nodded my head, glancing up at John. Why did he always make me feel better? He always had that thing, where it helped me feel all better. I caressed my hand over his cheek,and brought his face down, meeting my lips with his for a warm kiss.

" So, you aren't together, as you tell me?" Jeff's voice interrupted our moment.

John broke the kiss, standing up from the floor. Excuse me?"

" You heard me." he pushed John. " Dude, you're trying to steal my girl."

" No, you lost her." John simply said. " By fucking that Blonde slut."

" The only reason I did it, was to teach her a lesson."

" What type of lesson is that?" I butted in, standing behind John

" Payback is a bitch.." he angrily said. " You bitch."

I took an angry breathe, and started running to go and beat the shit out of him. There was only one thing stopping me, John. He was on the floor, tackling Jeff. Fighting.. for me.

I pried him off Jeff, holding his arms back. " Stop it."

He tried escaping my grip, only I had held his hand tightly, trying to calm him down. " Baby, stop."

Did I just call him baby? He looked at me, his chest starting to go slower. Jeff, sprawled on the floor, regaining his composure. " Watch yourself."

With that last comment, Jeff exited the house, making everyone wonder what was going on in here. I placed my hands on John's cheeks, bringing his face closer to mine.

" Thank you."

" No problem.." he said, pulling me into a hug.

We linked hand and hand, walking back outside with the gang.

" What happened in there?" the girls asked me, as John and I went our separate ways..

I dove into the pool, joining the girls in the shallow area. " Long story."

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**please review, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**hugs and kisses, michelle**


	16. Randy's party

**More Than I Expected.**

**Chapter 15: Randy's party.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Are you always such an idiot?" I laughed, wiping off the flour from my face.

" Yes I actually am." John smiled, as he flicked more flour at me.

" Ok, seriously stop." I said. " We have to finish making cookies."

" Fine.." he groaned mashing up the dough in his hands.

John and I were making some cookies for Randy's birthday… It was my idea in the first place. However, John begs to differ, stating it was his. We were in John's kitchen, trying our best making these cookies. But, John keeps fooling around with the ingredients on the counter.. So annoying, but fun.

" Taste it." he took some cookie dough in his finger, sticking in my face. I wiped my finger on his, tasting the raw cookie dough. I grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

" Delicious."

He rubbed a dab of the dough on my cheek, as he laughed. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. " Your so childish."

He frowned, looking down at me, his deep blue eyes connected with mine, here come those stupid butterflies.

" That hurts Aubrey." he said, getting closer to me..

Rolling my eyes, I plumped my lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I'm sorry." I apologized holding in the laughter.

His arms clasped around my waist, hat hitting my own head.

" Your so mean." he commented lowering his voice.

" Well, Thank you." I giggled, putting some dough on his nose.

" There is a taste of your own medicine." I grinned, moving in for a kiss on the cheek. He turned his face, his lips sweeping across mine.. We moved our lips together, he begged for an entrance in my mouth, I gladly let him through. He smiled, as his lips moved with my own in a deep fervid kiss. I broke the long session, turning the opposite direction. I could feel my cheeks blush tremendously, well that was enjoyable.

" Come on, lets finish baking these cookies." I sighed.

" Do we just put the cookie dough in the oven?" he asked.. Confused.

I busted out a chuckle, and shook my head. " No, you have to get the tray, then make the cookie dough into small balls, and then put on the tray. Don't forget to spray the tray with cooking spray."

He nodded, as he rolled the dough into small balls. I sprayed the cooking spray, and John put the balls of cookie dough inches apart from each other. I took the tray, and slid it into the oven.

" a half hour.." I sighed, setting the timer. "And then they're done."

" Cool." he simply stated, leaning back on the kitchen wall. He look so cute today.. with his jean shorts, and a black shirt with a white skull in the middle, along with his black hat. I couldn't help but stare at him, shit he noticed.

" Having fun staring at me?" he joked with a cocked eyebrow.

" And why would I stare at you?" I responded folding my arms into my chest.

" Because you want me." he said with a cocky smirk.

" Pffftt." I got closer to him, our faces inches apart. " You want me."

With that, I gave him a satisfied look, and turned back to clean up the mess we had made. I cleaned up the utnesils, bowls, we used, while John cleaned up the table, and put the ingredients back where they belong.

" Woo-" I sighed. " Done cleaning."

John smiled, as he plopped down in his couch, turning the television on. I washed my hands, and checked on the nearly baked cookies. Stroking my straight sable hair, I took a seat next to the WWE Champion. He flickered through the channels trying to find something to watch. He finally stopped on " George Lopez" the reality show. I love this show, its always on for my enjoyment.

John turned his head to me, and began to speak. " So... what did you get Randy?"

I plumped my lip, trying to remember exactly. " Oh yeah, this really good cologne from Abercrombie & Fitch. I know really preppy store, but the guys' cologne is to die for."

He rose an eyebrow, and smiled. " Axe is better."

" What's Axe?" I asked in a daze look. I have never heard of that before.

Judging by John's suprise stare, I must be a real idiot to not know what it is. " Are you kidding me."

I shook my head, a confused stare came across my face. " No?"

" Smell." he pulled me toward his shirt, and made me take a big whiff of his shirt.

Holy crap, did he smell fucking good. Oh my gosh, I want to buy that cologne. It smells so amazing, addicting. I don't feel like taking my face out of his chest.

" Is that Axe?" I said looking at him, regaining my composure.

" Yeah." He nodded. " Like it?"

" No..." I replied, with a grin. " I love it."

His smile grew larger, and his arm draped around my shoulder. I leaned my head back onto his own right shoulder, and lifted my feet up onto the couch.

" Do they sell that in girls' perfume?" I questioned peering up at John.

" No, I don't think so." he told me.

" Oh man." I groaned. " That's not cool."

" So?" John stated. " You smell amazing anyway."

I felt my cheeks burn, blushing again! He always makes me blush, I can't help it anymore. I punched his arm lightly, and rolled my eyes.

" Thank-you." I thanked, taking his hat from his head, placing it on mine. He rose an eyebrow, showing off his dimples.

" You have a big head." I told him, the hat was a bit loose on me.

" Or, maybe you have a little head."

" Sure." I sighed, taking it off my head, and put it back on his well cut head. He took my hand, holding it tightly with his.

John and I have been so much closer since the time we were at Mickie's house. We have been with each other all the time, and had the time of our lives. Each day made me fall in love with him more. His blue eyes always memorised me, and caught my attention. His personality made me all mushy inside, and had butterflies crack out of their cacoons to fly around, making me nuts. John Cena was perfect, because he was himself.

A small smile came across my face, as my thoughts were about the man holding my hand. I rested my head on his lap,and stared up at him. His face looked down at me, contently. His fingers ran through my locks while I played around with one of his huge hands. I took my own hand, and compared it with his. Damn, he has big ass hands. My look like a baby's hand compared to his.

" You have ape hands." I chuckled throwing them up in the air.

" Hey, don't make fun of my hands." he said putting them on one of my thighs.

" I'm not making fun." I shot at him. " They are just huge.."

" These hands are talented. " he winked, as I picked my head up, glaring at him.

" Ew." I scoffed, shaking my head at the thought.

" Well, you have your mind in the gutter." he responded. " I was talking about the ring."

I laughed humiliated, and nodded my head slowly, processing his response. " Oh, woops."

As John opened his mouth, the timer rang _dddiiingggg_

I sprang up from the couch, and ran into the kitchen. Opening the steamy oven, I slipped on a glove, and took out the hot tray ,setting it on John's counter. His eyes set on the cookies, drooling over them. He reached out for one, however I slapped his fingers away.

" Don't you dare." I warned. " There for the party in two hours."

" Please just one."

" No, sorry John." I said. " Anyway, we should start getting ready."

He took out a plate for me, and I put the cookies nicely on it, wrapping it in plastic. A sigh escaped my lips, as the thought of gettin ready came to thought. I don't even know what to wear. I have my bags at John's house today, I slept over. No, I didn't do anything, I'm not bad like that. The only reason was because we all hung out yesterday, and I fell asleep during a freaky movie. This morning, I landed in the guest room bed, my stuff in front of me. Candice had dropped it off in the morning, not bothering me to wake up.

I rubbed my hands over my face, at the idea of picking out a nice wadrobe. This party was going to be so much fun, it was at Lilian's mansion. I couldn't wait, it was planned for nearly two weeks. I was so excited, I almost told him last night. Luckily, he wasn't so smart, and didn't figure out what I said. haha, it was funny.

" I'm going to get ready." I started, looking towards John. " Are you?"

" Yeah.." he shortly answered, before the two of us went upstairs.

I entered the guest room, and locked the door. Hm, what to wear? I grabbed my suitcase, and placed it on the neatly made bed. I unzipped it, and began rummaging for something to wear. Hm, I need something cute, nice, and fancy to wear to a party with all my friends. Aha, I love this outift.. Not too elegant, but not too casual.

I entered the bathroom, in this room, and stripped off my the clothes I was wearing . Stepping into the warm shower, my muscles loosened up, it feels so relieving. Once I finished the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, and began getting ready for the party. I walked into the guest room, and turned on some music. On the radio they played " Hey Baby" by Bow Wow and Omarion. I moved my head to the beat, while drying my body. I put on cute underwear, and a strapless tan bra. Now, I slipped on my tight fitted dark denim jeans. Over it, I put on a gold spaggetti strapped top that went up to my thighs, and in the middle rested a small black bow, going along perfectly with my black high heels. I stepped in front of the mirror, and began applying my makeup. Some concealer, ebony eyeliner, and a bit of gray eyeshadow. To touch it off, I applied a dab of clear lipgloss. Now, time for the hair. I took out my blow dryer, and blew my hair dry. After, I took out out my hair supplies, and straightened my locks. Next, I curled the ends of my hair, laying below my back. My bangs were in an angled position, looking perfect. Finally, I put on the gold locket I always had on, and gold diamond hoops. Not to forget, some Axe I found in the bathroom. Ssh, don't tell John. I checked the reflection, and smiled. I guess I looked satisfying with what I had chosen. I turned off the radio, and made my way out of the room.

I wonder if John's ready.. I went downstairs to find him already dressed, watching television. I stepped room, with a grin on my face.

" You ready?" I began, capturing his attention.

His eyes set on me, and he checked me up and down. " You look beautiful."

Biting my bottom lip softly, here's the blushing again. " Thank you."

John stood up from the couch, showing off his outfit even more. He had on some light denim jeans, a white wife beater, over it an opened blue button up collar shirt. His hair was as always, clean and cut, no hat this time. He had the cookies in hand, along with the car keys.

" We gotta go." he simply stated, handing me the cookies.

I nodded, as the two of us exited his house, and went into his Escalade. I placed the cookies on my lap, and buckled my seatbelt. we were on our way to Randy Orton's suprise birthday party.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" What time did you say he was coming?" I asked Ashley with curiousity.

She shrugged her shoulders, stroking her highlighted blonde hair. " He told me he was coming at six thirty."

" Its six fourty five." I told her, raising an eyebrow. " Little shit is late."

" I know, he's never been someone to come all on time."

" I can tell." I sighed, taking a seat next to Candice.

We had been here for nearly two hours, waiting for the birthday boy to show up. The house looked spectacular! We had the music going on, along with the table set up for everyone. Most people, I didn't know. haha, I guess I don't get around much, besides the group I hang out with. Jeff wasn't here, thank god. I would go crazy if he was here. That would definitly give me more stress than I have nows.

" I think he's here." Cody called out, as he glanced out the large window.

" Everyone in there places." Ashley shouted to all of us,

A portion of us hid behind couches, and others in seperate rooms. The only people who were normal was Ashley and Lilian. The music was still loud,and the lights were now off. Everyone wa silent, awaiting the presence of the Legend Killer. I held in the laughter that wanted to splurge out, I'm not good at being quiet under pressure.

Ashley opened the door to a confused Randy Orton. He stared at the dark house strangely, and put his attention back to the Punk.

" Hey Randy,what's up?" she asked, leaning against the door.

" Nothing, why are the lights off?" he cocked an eyebrow, taking a glance at a red faced Lilian.

" Well, I like to meditate in the dark, and that's what we were doing." Ashley lied through her teeth. " Come in."

" Ok." he shortly said, making his way into the room. This is it. One Two, Three!

" SUPRISE!" All of us popped out of our places, causing Randy, yes him, to scream like a little girl.

Ashley fell to the floor with laughter ,meanwhile the guys gave him this blank stare of uncertainty.

I leaped into his arms, giving him a huge hug. " Happy Birthday!"

" Thanks.. I hate all of you." he thanked, letting go of me.

Some chuckles stifled out of me, as I heard the explanations from Ash and Lilian "... yeah so we planned a party."

I ran a free hand through my hair, and found a seat next to Mickie. She had this huge grin on her face, as she watched Randy breathe slowly, recovering from his little scream.

" That was hilarious, wasn't it?" I started, turning over to the brunette.

She nodded, taking a small sip from her beer. " Hell yeah, I've never heard a man scream like that."

" I know, and I least expected that from Randy." I nodded, glancing over at him.

" So, how was your little sleepover last night?" she hinted.

" We didn't do anything, remember?" I told her with a grin. " I fell asleep during that move we were all watching."

Mickie nodded her head. " You know, John and you make a cute couple."

I rolled my eyes playfully, we were a couple. " Sure."

" I'm serious Aubrey, the girls and I were talking about it."

My jaw dropped sarcastically, as she revealed the gossip behind my back. Not that I minded ,since it wasn't anything bad. These girls were like my own sisters, especially Ms. Candice Michelle. Her and I are like long lost sisters, its pretty funny.

" Oh really?" I folded my arms into my chest, continuing to listen.

" Yes, and he definitly likes you alot. We totally can tell.. " she continued. " Now since you know, Jeff is out of the picture, give it a try."

" uhuh..." I looked down at my engagement ring, still on my finger. I keep forgetting to take it off, damn me.

" Aubrey, get over here!" Candice called out from the dance floor. I glanced over to her. " excuse me, Mickie."

I got up from my seat, entering the dance floor. They all made a circle, as they danced in the exterior. In the middle was Randy dancing away to " Low" by Flo Rida. I stared at him funny, as he was dancing. All of a sudden, I felt his arm tug me into the middle, leaving me all alone. I looked around, and saw the gang surrounding me, waiting for me to dance.

" What am I supposed to do?" I asked akwardly, as the song changed to " The Anthem" by Pitbull blasted through the speakers.

" Dance, come on show us what you got." Candice yelled over the music.

I shrugged my shoulders, and began moving hips with the beat, soon my arms flowed around with me, as I got into my hip hop move. I twirled around ,popped everything in my body, and heard the people chanting my name. The adrenaline was crazy, I loved the feeling. I continued to dance and felt someone pull my waist from behind. I twirled around to see John standing there. I rose an eyebrow, as he started breakdancing in the middle.

" Is he calling you out Aubrey?" Cody shouted, while Cena continued dancing in the middle.

How the hell did he learn to dance like that, I'ven ever seen him move like that. Now, I learned something new about the Champ . He got all up in my face, trying to bring it on. I stepped in the middle, and bit on my fingernail with a ditzy face.

" Don't worry Cody, I'm going to bring it." I told him loudly, as I dipped to the floor, and started popping my behind on the ground, soon trailing back up, and fastly moving toward John, who seemed to be intimidated? No, I was wrong, there he goes dancing his own way. I continued to dance, trying to knock him off his high horse, Finally, my body touched his, and I slammed my chest into his hardly.. " WOO-" the crowd screamed. John stepped back, and rose his hands up. Ow, that hurt my boobs. Okay Aubrey no pain no game.I breathed heavy, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

John rolled his eyes, as the next song came through the speakers. " Please Don't Stop The Music." by Rihanna, one of my favourite songs. I stayed in the middle, and swung my hips to the beat. Two hands were on my hips, they were John's. I continued dancing, as the whole group started dancing in there own pairs..

" So, since when do you dance like that?" he asked me, as we danced to the rhythm of the beat.

" I don't know, I taught myself? You know there is such a thing called music videos." I responded. " And you? I didn't know you break dance."

" My brother is was a street dancer.." he confessed, as the song finished ,and a more calmer one played.

" Interesting, I didn't know you had that in you." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

" Look who is talking." he smirked. " I never thought you would push your boobs into your chest."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. " is that all you think about?"

He shook his head. " No, I think about asses too."

" A typical guy mind." I judged, looking up at his blue eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**a few hours later...**

" I can't breathe..." I giggled, as the Legend Killer hugged me tightly.

He was nearly suffocating me, to tell you, this man was piss drunk. After five Jack Daniels, and ten shots, he was partying out in the dance floor like crazy. People were staring at him bewildered. I couldn't help but laugh at him. This Party was the best in the century. We danced, laughed, played some odd games, and had the best food in the world. To say, when we sang Happy Birthday to Randy, Ashley shoved his face into the cake. I thought I was going to pee my pants of laughter. John and I danced together for a large part of the time, and were partners for this game. My feelings for him are growing stronger by the second, and I think he is starting to notice.

" Ok, now can I go?" I asked him, once he let go of me.

He shook his head, pouting his lips. " Please, don't leave!"

" Randy, I gotta, I'm sorry.. but the party is pretty much over." I said, scanning the room. Not a lot of people were heere, only a couple from our usual group, and some different people. Mickie had left an hour ago because she has a photo shoot tomorrow, and Paul aka HHH has a commercial to film. Other than that, they were still here. John was clean for this party. I was shocked, I definitly thought he would get drunk with his best friend.

" Fine.." he slurred. " Did I tell you that you look pretty tonight?"

Aww, how sweet of him. " Thank you Rands."

I turned to Ashley giving her a concerned look. " Take care of him."

" I know, I will. " she assured me, as I opened the door.

I gave all the girls' hugs,along with the guys. One man was coming along with me, John. He was my only ride to his house. Interlacing his hands with mine, he spoke : " You ready?"

I nodded, as the two of us said our last ' good-byes', and stepped out of the party.

We entered his car, and drove off to his house. I felt my eyes want to shut down, I was so tired. All the energy left my body there, I was so hyper. Not anymore, my body needed to recharge. To bad, John keeps talking as I were listening to him. Poor kid, what if he pouring his soul out to me, I highly doubt that though. As I started to fall asleep, John called my name, stating we were at the house.

I got out of the car, and slowly walked up his porch, and into the house. He flicked the lights on, and put his keys down on the table.

" I'm going to get my pajamas on." I yawned.. .

" Alright ,me too." he said, before the two of us went into the seprate rooms.

I locked the door, and managed to get my PJS out of my luggage. I put on some green sulfi shorts, a black tanktop, over it a huge hoodie with the Logo of the football team " GIANTS." I entered the bathroom, and washed off all the makeup off my face. My hair was put up into a low ponytail, and I finished off putting some socks on. I rushed down the stairs, TV oughta help me fall asleep.

God, why is he always finished before me. All the lights were off, the only thing shining was the telvision coming from the living room. I waved slightly, as John formed a smile.. I plopped onto the couch, and tried to watch what he was watching.. Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air.

My eyes were closing, but John's voice kept them open. " Did you enjoy the party?"

" Yes, so much fun." I quietly told him, putting my head back.

" I know, especially when Randy started to sing." he remenisced his best friend singing the chorus of some song, I really can't remember right now.

Another yawn escaped my lips. " Mhm."

I felt Cena's arm wrap around my shoulder, tugging me closer to him. He felt so comfortable right now..

" Is it alright if I fall asleep on you?" I questioned with my eyes closed.

" I don't mind at all." he allowed me, with both arms around my body.

" Good." I whispered, resting my head on his chest. A kiss was planted on my cheek, and a soft "Goodnight" from the Champ was the last thing I heard.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

i hope you enjoyed the chappie. sorry for long delay there[: aha

hint for next chapter - Torrie Wilson.

haha, that's obvious,. please review! thanks you.

hugs and kisses michelle.


	17. its her fault

**More Than I Expected.**

**Chapter 17 : It's her fault.**

**a/n : itallics are the thoughts of different characters, NOT Aubrey's. enjoy the story...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Ok, so you have an interview with Todd about your match tonight against JBL." I told him. " Don't forget to see Mr.McMahon about the upcoming paperview, WrestleMania. He hasn't given me any details, He just wants to speak with you about them."

John nodded, tying his black pumps, he glanced up at me from his seat. " Alright, thank you."

He got up from the chair, picking up his black and orange shirt. " What time is the interview again?"

I flipped through the schdeul, and read the time. " Well, in five minutes."

" Fuck.." he sigh in frustration. " I'm going to be late."

Shaking my head, I scooped up his black hat from the table, and got up from the couch. Walking towards John, I stood in front of him, and stood on my tiptoes, and placed the hat on his clean cut head. A smile lifted on his lips, before I got pulled into a warm embrace.

" Come on, you have to go." I laughed as he bried his face into my ebony hair. " John..."

" I really don't want to." he groaned. " Can I stay with you?"

A chuckle escaped my lips, I wanted him to stay too, but he can't. I felt his hands reach my waist, and my climb around his neck. My eyes connected with his, as I shook my head rejecting his question.

" John you can't. You have to entertain all those fans out there." I told him, caressing one hand over his cheek.

" I know." he grinned at the thought.. He absoloutly loved going out their with the adrenaline kicking in.. He always tells me about it, I can't help but feel so proud for him. He says ' it doesn't matter if my body gets all fucked up, as long as those fans are entertained and happy, that'll make me feel good, no matter how much pain I'm in.' Yeah, and that's dedication.

" We're hanging out, after the show right?" he reassured, tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear.

" Definitly." I smiled, locking my hazel orbs with his blue ones.

" Good." he showed off his dimples. " I gotta go."

I released my hands from his neck, and leaned up for a sweet kiss on the lips. " Good Luck."

" Thanks, baby." he grinned. " See you later." The door shut, as he left my sight.

My cheeks puffed, releasing a weary sigh from my lips. The thought of working on my magazine article about the Legend Killer sickened me. I didn't mind interviewing him earlier, I just don't feel like writing an article right now, its annoying most times. Lucky for me, I had three fourths of it done, I just needed to do the conclusion, and then profread. I've been working on the damn thing for the past week.

I straightened out my black top, and grabbed a few things before leaving the Lockeroom. I wonder where Candice is? Oh yeah, she had a title match against Beth Phoenix. Poor Candy, she had training for weeks. I even tried to help her, that really didn't go so well for us. I fell from the top turnbuckle, right on my ass! I could have swore I had broken it, it was so painful. The bright side of that day, it was so much fun.

" Aubrey..." a voice called my name from behind. I turned around, and faced my cousin, Carlito. Wow, I haven't seen him in so long... I leaped into his arms for a hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Carly, how have you been?" I asked regaining my composure. " Its been so long, since I've talked to you."

" Good, trying to win the belt from Jeff, how about you?" he answered.

I looked down, hearing the name Jeff.. a smile came across my lips. " eh, I've been alright, Jeff and I br-"

" Let me guess, you aren't together. "

I looked up, with a confused stare. " How did you know?" that's weird.

" I talked to him, Aubrey you should reconsider-"

" What? Carly he cheated on me." I interrupted angrily.

" You don't know the whole story." he argued back with a normal tone.

" What story?" I questioned, I'm so confused right now.

" It isn't his fault." he began. " Talk to him, or Torrie, please, you can still get married."

Should I believe my cousin? Jeff caused me pain, how can I ever forgive him? Then again, is it his fault? God, my brain is transforming all these different possiblities I haven't thought about. Maybe, he's right. Possibly, another side of the story. I don't know.

" I can 't marry him." I said, running a free hand through my black locks.

" Then why are you wearing your engagement ring?" he asked, pulling my hand up to my face.

There stood the diamond ring, proudly on my fourth finger. I haven't take it off, well because it slips my mind to do so, and there is this voice telling me to keep it on.

" Talk to him Aubrey." _Jeff will give me the belt if you marry him, and I go along with this stupid plan. _He threw the apple in the air, catching it in his hands.

" Fine." I shortly answered. " I have to go."

"Alrigh. " he grinned. " See you later."

I gave him a quick hug, before leaving his sight. God, do I feel so stressed right now. I need a cigarette badly.

I took out my packet, along with my purple lighter. I haven't had a smoke for so long.. it's John's fault. He had been helping me quit, and to say, my withdrawal wasn't so bad. But, I need a cigg to relax.. even if makes me become addicted again..

Walking down the hall, I felt a hand connect with mine, taking the smokes away. Fuck.

" What are you doing with these?" he began. " John helped you quit, remember?"

A smile creeped on my visage, as I rotated toward the Legend Killer.

" I know, but I had the urge." I slightly giggled, reaching for them..

However, he took the box, stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans.

" Fight the urge!" he stated. " don't smoke again."

" I know." I sighed. " I'm just---just stressed."

" Everyone has those moments." he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as we walked the opposite direction from where we were. " You have to deal with them some other way, besides fucking up your lungs."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. " You're right, thanks for catching me there."

I saw the smirk appear on his face. " Your very welcome.."

" So, have you asked Ashley out yet?" I asked, as he stopped my tracks..

" What are you talking about?" he seriously asked me, okay?

" You like her don't you." I wiggled my eyebrows. " Don't lie to me Orton."

He put his head down, I could tell his face was turning a deep red. " So..."

" That's so cute.." I awed because of his feelings.

" Shut up." he jokily said, lifting his face back up. " So what? I like her a lot."

" Ask her out."

" No."

" What?" I folded my arms into my chest, with an eyebrow cocked up. " Why not?"

" I don't think she wants to be in a serious relationship with me." he confessed. "All we do is flirt, and I think that's all she wants."

Oh boy, why do you guys always have trouble in the department of asking girls out. I should do some research on that.. kidding.

" Rands, just ask her out. I bet she does want more." I explained. " Don't you notice the way she stares at you, and flirts? Come on, ask her out."

" I don't know--" he hesitated, before getting slapped upside the head by yours truly. " hey-"

" I better find out you asked her out." I warned. " or, I'll personally strangle you."

" A homicide threat?" he rose an eyebrow, shocked. " You would kill me?"

" You decide." I simply said, walking away from him.

Well, that oughta get him to ask out my favourite Punk Diva. Those two would make such an adorable couple. It pissed me off when people don't notice they really care for each other. That's what you call the blind and In Love. It happens to almost everybody... even to me.

I stepped into the catoring, scanning the room for a certain Blonde diva. There she is, sitting by herself, eating a Sub. Okay, breathe Aubrey, don't overpower you're anger and beat the shit out of her. I took one more breathe, and made my way over to her table..

" Torrie.." I said her name, causing her to look up with bewildered eyes.

" Aubrey.. hey." she stuttered, putting her food down. " What's up?"

" I need to talk to you." I simply said, taking the seat across from her.

" About?"

" Jeff and yourself." I shortly answered, making her close her eyes for a brief second.

" Listen, I need to confess something." she started. " It's not his fault."

" Who's fault is it?"

" Mine." her lips quivered, as tears wanted to flow from her eyes.

" Please explain this to me.." I gave her my Latina Attitude. " Apparently, I would believe its both of your faults' . Since it takes two to tango."

She combed her curly blonde hair with her fingers, looking away for a second. " I was the one who lead him on."

" Okay?." I sigh. " Continue, I want to know."

" I didn't know Jeff had a girlfriend.. I seriously had no idea. I mean, I've liked his since the day I saw him on the roster. There was something about him that just made me weak.. and when I got to shake his hand, that's when it hit me, I needed to be with him. So, I flirted with him, he didn't flirt back. Jeff would always push me away, but I didn't listen. I was a stubborn bitch, I didn't take No for an answer. I continued to flirt around with him, occasionally try to kiss him. But, he refused telling me he wasn't interested. Then, you came along. " she explained. " And I found out he was taken. You don't know how jealous I was of you! Aubrey, you took the one thing I loved with my dear heart. You had him for yourself, and it pissed me off. So, I took actions into my own hands again, and when you weren't around, I would flirt around with him, touch him, do anything to make him give in. Aubrey, he didn't give in.. all those times I tried, he wouldn't. Remember, when you all went to get dresses? Well, I followed Jeff to his autograph signing, and spoke with him. I wasn't going to lose him to you.. so, I threatened him."

What the hell? This is so much.. I listened on..

" You threatened him?"

She nodded.. " Yes, I told him, if he wanted a chance for the WWE Belt he would have to sleep with me. If he didn't, well I would take away his own InterContinental Title, and his job.. So, that night you caught us, that was the night we planned on sleeping together. He was pissed off, because of this. After you saw us, he's been moping around Aubrey, getting drunk. He can't live without you... he told his family and most of the friends, that the wedding was indefinitly postponed."

I rubbed my hands through my cheeks, shaking my head. " How could you do this to me Torrie?"

" My emotions took its toll okay?" she apologized. " I'm sorry."

I lifted my right hand up, slapping her visciously in the face. " You** almost **ruined my relationship with Jeff. You manipulating backstabbing bitch!"

I got up from my seat, receiving a sad look from the diva.. She rose her voice. " I'm sorry." _Jeff I'm literally going to kill you for getting me to actually convince your little puppet to marry you. What a gullible bitch, too bad for her ._

I ran out of the catering room,and back into the lockeroom. I rested my head on the couch, tears streaming down my face. Jeff didn't do anything, he was saving himself from getting fired. This makes me feel so shitty, damnit. Now I know why this ring couldn't come off, I still care for him... this was so much to take in on one night.

I stared up at the ceiling, taking my cellphone out. I brought it up to the text message format, and typed in. " Meet me down at the 5th hallway in the hotelroom 11:30, we need to talk. " I punched in the memorised number, and shoved my cellphone into my back pocket. This was the biggest twisted scenario I've ever been involved in..

I heard the door open, revealing a sweaty John Cena.. I wiped the tears quickly from my eyes, sitting up.

" Did you win?" I hopefully asked.

He nodded, with a smile. " Yeah, your kiss helped."

I felt my cheeks blush, and John's eyes on me..

" So where do you wanna hang out to tonight?" he asked me, taking out his bag.

Fuck, I forgot all about that... great..

I bit my bottom lip, stroking my hair. " About that, I have to see Candice right after the show, at the hotel."

He nodded in an understanding matter. " No problem.. I'll just hang out with Randy."

I smiled, picking myself up from the seat, hugging a sweaty John. " Thanks."

" No problem, baby." he kissed my cheek. " I'm going to shower.. I'll be out in like ten minutes."

" Alright..." I smiled, as butterflies appeared into my stomach, soon fading away at the churning thought.

Jeff Hardy is still my fiancee, and I'm in love with John Cena.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

sorry for the long update, i hope you enjoy this chappie! Please review!

thanks, michelle [:


	18. apologies

**More Than I Expected**

**Chapter 18 : apologies.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pacing up and down the hall, nervous breathes came through my lips. Why am I worrying? Possibly because I feel guilty about this whole situations. I thought he cheated on me, well, he did.. but to save his job. Jeff was trying to tell me the truth all along? Why couldn't he tell me Torrie was saying all these things to him.. I would have beat the living shit out of her. Then again, maybe he didn't tell me because he wanted to keep the one thing he truly has a desire for. Wrestling has always been his thing, I remember him telling me so. On our first date, he revealed he was a WWE wrestler. I had the slightest idea wht the WWE was, then, he explained to me all the wonders, adventures about the WWE. That's why I decided to work here, it sounded like a great oppurtunity, along with spending some time with Jeff. Who knew that coming to the WWE would cause all this drama. Not to mention, see John Cena again. My brain is drifting through all these different places. I need to concentrate on meeting Jeff.. that's all, and to sort everything out.

" Aubrey.." his voice called, I turned around to face the blonde punk.

Well, I wonder who dyed his hair? He stood in front of me, shoving his hands into pockets.

" Hey.." I slowly greeted, placing a hand on my hip.

" Are you okay?" he asked with concerned eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "We really need to talk."

" I know." he agreed, taking a seat on the floor. I did the same, sitting across from him.

" Why didn't you tell me.." I started. " About Torrie and everything."

He shrugged his shoulders, running a free hand through his hair.

" I don't know, I knew you would get mad." he answered, looking down at the floor.

" I'm upset that you went behind my back and didn't tell me." I rose my voice, trying to grab his attention.

" I wanted to tell you." he said. " But, if I did, you're job would have been gone, so would have been mine."

" How is that possible?" I asked him. " Torrie can't have that much power."

He shook his head, engaging his eyes with my own. " Yes she does, she has Vince around her finger."

" But-"

" She's liked me since the day she met me Aubrey, I didn't like her." he explained. " She flirted with me, she did everything."

" You should have told me."

" I couldn't tell you!" he repeated. " If I did, you would be gone."

I nodded my head slowly,this is so much.

" Okay.." I continued. " Why, when we were at the pool party, you didn't tell me. Instead, you said I was with John?"

A sigh went through his lips. " I was pissed off that you didn't let me explain. And, I was jealous you got to spend so much time with Cena, instead of me. Torrie filled my schedule with so much shit, she didn't let me do anything."

Is he being serious? Torrie was the cause of all this.. how could she? Jeff, jealous that John and I were working together? That explains a lot.

" So, what you're telling me, is everything is Torrie's fault?" I assured.

" Yeah... and part of mine, because I didn't tell you at the party." he nodded his head. " I'm sorry Aubrey."

I stared at the ground, before looking back up. He was closer to me, our faces a little apart. His eyes were full of sincerity, along with care.

" Listen.." Jeff said in a low tone. " I still love you."

" What?" I questioned, in this stupid way..

" I love you." he confessed. " I can't be without you."

" Are you sure about that?" I shot at him, giving him a questionable look.

He grabbed my left hand, taking off the engagement ring, and held it with two fingers..

" I know I did this already." he sighed, as we both got up from the floor.

However, he stood in front of me, with one knee to the floor, with my hand touching his.

" Jeff..." I whispered, is he really going to do this?

" Will you marry me in two weeks?" he asked with a serious look. " Like we were supposed to?"

I stood their stunned at his sudden actions, and I stroked my locks with the opposite hand... should I? It wasn't his fault, it was all Torrie. Not his. He never cared for Torrie. Jeff really did care for me, he was suffering without me. I guess I was a bit too, although, I tried to get over the fact that we were ' over'. But, I really don't think we're over.

I nodded my head, tears escaping my eyes. " Yes."

He smiled, sliding the engagment ring on, for the second time . I felt his arms lift me up from the floor, twirling me around. A couple of laughs came out, as he set me back down. His arms were around my waist, mine sitting on my sides.

" I'm sorry." he apologized.." I really am."

" Apology Accepted." I grinned, as his lips met with mine, after such a long time.

We continued to kiss, but, it felt different than before. It wasn't like it used to be, it was quite strange. I'm lost in the moment, of forgivness. He was being honest with me, and I appreciated it. Now, we get to be happy together.. our marriage is back on. two weeks from now, I'll be Mrs. Aubrey Hardy..

" So, I see we are getting along?" a voice came towards us. Oh no.

I broke the kiss, and saw John standing in front of us, with this angry look plastered on his face.

" John.." I said his name, only to be interrupted by his comments.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked, staring at me, then Jeff. " With him."

" Is that a problem?" Jeff entered the conversation, letting go of my waist.

" Excuse me Skittles head , this is between Aubrey and I ." John glared at him, then looked back at me.

" I thought you were meeting Candice?" he said in rememberance.

" John, I don't want to talk about it right now. " I said, with a serious voice.

" You're back with Jeff aren't you?" he sarcastically laughed, with anger.

" John-"

" Aren't you?" his voice was much louder, overthrowing mine.

" Can we talk about this inside?" I snapped in a calm voice.

" Fine." he backed up, before glaring at Jeff again.

" I'll see you later." Jeff said, giving me a peck on the lips.

" Okay..." I nodded, before walking alongside John, to the hotelroom we were sharing.

It was silent the way there, we jumped onto the elevator, none of us spoke. This was so complicated, I had forgotten about John. the feelings I had for him were stilll there , but I'm afraid to admit that maybe Jeff is the right person for me. Don't get me wrong, John is a great guy, and I know how I feel about him. But, Jeff is my fiancee, he's the person I got to be with. then again, I don't know if its John I should be with? My mind hurts, this is like a twisted up love story .

We entered the hotelroom, and John had slammed the door rather hard. There, I stood uncomfortably with my arms tucked into my waist.

" Speak." he ordered. " I want to know what's going on now."

A sigh came through, and I nodded. " Jeff told me the truth."

" Which is?"

" Jeff didn't cheat on me." I revealed. " Torrie set him up she said if he didn't sleep with her, then his job would be at stake. And if, he told me anything about her ways, then I wouldn't have a job. Jeff apologised to me, then he-"

" Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouted in anger. " Do you actually believe him?"

" Yes I do." I snapped because of his temper. Why can't he act calm about this, I'm trying to.

" Are you seriously that stupid Aubrey." he continued in his loud voice. " You're a dumbass."

I walked over to John, slapping him hard in the face. He hled his cheek, giving me a death look. HIs fists clenched in frustration, and his eyes were full of anger.

" I'm getting married with him in two weeks." I screamed. " Whtether you like it or not."

" Damnit Aubrey!" John yelled, banging his fist into the table. " You're seriously leaving me again?"

He was right, this would be the second time, I would be leaving him. The first time was through pressure, this time, because of Jeff.

" What do you want me to do John?" I asked him. " leave Jeff! He's my fiancee."

" Okay.." John slightly laughed in mockery. " I get it."

" What?" I could feel tears want to leave my eyes..

" You would rather stay with a bastard who cheated on you, then with me." he walked up and down the room.

" He didn't cheat on me."

" Believe what you want." John said, as I saw him grab my bags. " Do what you want, you're fired."

" What? You can't fire me!" I yelled in disabelief, what the hell he can't do that to me.

" Oh yes I can, I'm your boss. You're just my assistant, not anymore." he explained. " Go be Jeff's assistant."

" Can we sort this out?"

" Nope, I've had it with you." he shook his head. " I tried with you Breigh, but, you keep putting me down. I'm not waiting for you anymore, I'll just give up on you."

I put my head down in shame, as one tear slid down my cheek. He handed me my bags, and opened the door. " Just get the fuck out."

" Fine." I said, raising my head up. "Act inmature, you son of a bitch."

" No, that's Jeff." he smirked, pushing me out of the room. He closed the door in my face, leaving me there, crying.

What did I just do? Oh yeah, I ruined my friendship with the one guy who cares for me the most, John Cena. But, it'll be worth it right?. In two weeks, I'll be happily married to the rainbow warrior, and I'll have all those supporting our love. _Right_?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**okay, what do you think? Shocking right! Trust me, it willl get better. **

**I'm close to done with this story, about three more chapters, or two. then voila its the ending! **

**so, fill me in with your thoughts, all reviews will encourage me! thanks, xoxox michelle.**

**hint : next chappie, telling Candice Michelle, and the divas.  
**


	19. clearing things up

**More Than I Expected**

**Chapter 19: clearing things up**

**thanks for your reviews, you all rock! lol.**

**a/n: italics are not Aubrey's thoughts. **

**enjoy the chapter. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lifting my bangs up into a stylish bump, I brushed my ebony hair in front of a vanity mirror. I stared at my reflection, my green eyes popping out because of the dark eyeliner. A small smile appeared, as Jeff crept up behind me. His arms around my shoulders, kisses lathering my neck. Giggling, I tried to escape his grip. 

" Babe, I have to go." I said, as I turned to face him.

" Why can't we have this day together?" he pouted his pierced lips, making me smile.

" Because we have been together everyday, preparing for Saturday " I told him. " Can't you believe it, our big wedding is this Saturday." 

He nodded, his arms around my waist. " I can't wait to be your husband." _Yeah right._

I smiled, pecking him on the lips." Soon, I'll be Aubrey Hardy." 

" That sounds like music in my ears." he commented, releasing his grip on me. " I should let you go."

" Yeah, I'm meeting the girls downstairs." I told him, as I gathered my things up in my big fashionista silver purse. I slung it over my shoulder, and gave Jeff a peck on the lips.

" See you later." he said with a million dollar grin. " Love you."

" I love you." I said in this awkard way. I don't know, but it felt really strange saying that to him. I guess its because I haven't said to him, in such a long time. I shrugged the feeling off, as I exited the room. Walking down the hallway, I stopped at the elevator, and pressed the button. I patiently waited for it to come down, checking out my nails 

_Ding. _

Glancing up, there I saw a two familiar person in the corner of the elevator. Entering the elevator, I folded my arms, and cleared my throat.

"Hey.." I mumbled to myself, and Randy just glared at me, as if I were dirt. 

No one said a word, the two just gave me dirty looks, and I knew why they were. However, I couldn't stand when people give me looks like that.

" Do you have a problem?" I snapped, as Maria flinched a bit.

" Yeah, actually I do." Randy interrupted, putting Maria behind him. I stood in front of him, and he looked down at me.

" How the hell could you do that to John?" he started, here we go. " Leave him for Jeff, do you know how bad you hurt him."

" Randy, I had to make a choice okay." I started. " I picked Jeff because he apologized, and we resolved our problems. I was hurt too okay? You don't know what I've been going through."

" I know that you're about to lose a guy who actually does love you, other than that piece of shit fiancee you have." he stated. " You don't know how heartbroken John is."

Heartbroken? Because of me? Damn, here comes the stupid guilt trip. I stared at Randy, with a frown. He just shook his head at me, and I really wanted to burst out crying. I'm not going to do that though, I have to stay strong.

" I'm sorry..I never meant to hurt John." I apologized. " Please don't put this against me Rands. I just needed to make a choice, and I did."

He sighed, and pulled me into a hug. " It's fine, I just hate seeing John act the way he is, because of you."

I released from the hug, and nodded. " I know, I've tried talking to him, but he won't. You're coming to the wedding right?"

" Of course I am." he smirked

" You too Maria?" I said brightly with a grin

" Really?" Maria dumbfoundly said, I just laughed. " I didn't think I was invited to the Wedding."

" Maria, you're invited don't worry." I smiled, and she did the same to me. 

" Thanks Aubrey." 

I nodded, and the elevator stopped. I said my goodbye's to them and reached the entrance of the hotel .There I saw Ashley, Candice, Lilian, and Mickie. All were talking in a small group near the door of the exit. I smiled to myself, just breathe. They won't take it too bad right? I just decided to get married Saturday with Jeff that's all. Everyone we invited knows, well, outside of the WWE of course. They were all thrilled, especially Carly, since he gets to walk me down the aisle. After all, he's the closest relative I've got that's a guy. Plus, I actually only want him to walk me down the aisle, not my Uncle, but Carly.

"...hey girls!" I shouted, as they all turned to me with smiles.

Reaching them, I was pulled into a hug by Ms. Mickie James. " I haven't seen you in forever."

" Mickie, you saw me last week." I chuckled.

" I know, but like we haven't hung out like this in a while." she told me with a smile 

" Yeah...so, where are we heading today?" I turned to the group, who stopped their small conversation.

" Why don't we go out for lunch, didn't you have to tell us something Aubrey?" Candice curiously asked me.

I nodded. " yeah, and its important."

" Do you want to tell us now, or at lunch?"

" I'd rather tell you at lunch." I answered, running a hand through my locks. 

" Alright..." she nodded. " Lets go girls." 

With that, the girls and I left the hotel room, and made our way to the nearest Diner around for lunch.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**third person. **

**back at the Gym. **

John ran on the treadmill, sweat dripping down his bare chest and face. His mind was purely on working out, and one girl. He couldn't forget her even if he tried. She was the image that popped in his mind when he woke up, and the last one he thought of when he fell asleep. All the guys knew John Cena was depressed about the fact the one woman he loved with all his heart left him. Each tried to cheer him up, but they knew it was no use.

" John!" he heard his name get called, and his head snapped up to face his best friend. 

John continued running, and saw Randy stand in front of him..

" Yeah Orton?" he asked him with a cocked eyebrow 

" I saw Aubrey." he simply stated, John gave him a look, and continued to rrun.

" So? Why should I care?" he denied the fact, that he actually did care.

" Cut the shit Cena, and stop. I need to talk to you." he fiercly told him, and John sighed

" Fine." he turned the machine off, and got off, wiping his face with a towel. He took a seat on the bench, stretching his legs.

" Talk." he told him, leaning back and forth.

" Ok, so I was with Maria in the elevator talking to her about how she should handle her situation with Melina, and when the door opened, it was Aubrey." he began, and John intently listened. " So, we gave her a dirty look--"

" You gave her a dirty look?" he cut him off.

" Shut up, let me continue. " Randy ignored the comment. " So, she told What my problem was, and I told her what is was. I told her that you were hearbroken-"

" What!" John exclaimed with disabelief. " Randy why would you do that?"

" Let me finish." he gritted through his teeth, forming a smile. " Anyway, she seemed really guilty about it. John I think she still has feelings for you. I could tell by the way she spoke. Dude, she feels bad about doing that to you."

" Whatever.. I doubt it." he mumbled, lifting his body up from the bench. " She's loves Jeff, remember."

" No she doesn't, she's trying to make herself believe that." Randy corrected. " she really loves you."

" Since when are you an expert on Love?" The Champ sarcastically said. " Oh yeah, since never."

" I'm trying to help you out, and all you do is mock me!" Randy said with annoyance. " I'm fucking telling you to go after her. Don't just sit on your ass and watch her get married with Jeff. You want to be Jeff, you want to be the guy waiting at the altar for Aubrey. John, you want to be her husband, I've known that since the day you told me that you two knew each other since you were seventeen."

John licked his lips, and looked away. Randy was speaking the truth. He wanted to be the one getting married with Aubrey. He loved her so much, and he was jealous that Jeff would be her new husband. He didn't want that to happen, for he knew Jeff had something up his sleeve. John turned back to Randy, who had a serious look on his face.

" When's that wedding?" he asked him. 

" This Saturday." Randy answered. " Why?"

" I was invited.." John told him, a plan whipping up in his mind. All he wanted was to see Aubrey before the wedding, and tell her the mistake she was making. Like she would listen to him now..

" Do you know where Jeff might be?" John questioned, picking up his gym bag.

" I think he's at his hotelroom with the guys, last time I heard." 

He nodded. " Alright, want to accompany me on a little trip to Hardy's room?" John said with a sly smirk.

" I get it... definitly." Randy agreed, and John just shook his head. 

" Lets go." 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**FIrst Person - Aubrey.**

**back at lunch with the girls. **

" That is so adorable!" I squealed at Ashley's story. 

She blushed, covering her face with her hands. The girls simply laughed at the Punk Diva, and all I could do was Awe. She was telling us about Randy and her, and how they spent the day together yesterday. I totally didn't know about it, but I was so happy he finally took her out for a date. She was saying how cute he was acting with her, and that he had expressed his feelings toward her. I knew they would become a couple some day, you so could tell by the way they flirted with each other. 

" Shut up." she laughed, taking a bite out of her strawberry.

We just finished eating are huge sandwiches, and other selected dishes, now we were on Dessert . I have never eaten so much in my life, all in one Lunch. The girls and I were talking about random gossip that was going around the Roster, and the Smackdown Lockeroom. I got to say, Smackdown does have its share of drama. However, we have the biggest drama in the world, Raw. 

" So, Aubrey what did you need to tell us?" Ashley changed the subject from herself to me.

Great... time to tell them. I really do hope they take this well, unlike the others. I was suprised they didn't know, I really would think Maria would spread the news. I guess not, she's a little ditzy with that kind of stuff. I'm glad she's like that, or I'd be in trouble. 

The girls patiently waited for my confession, and I simply smiled at them. I took some deep breathes, come on Aubrey lets do it. Its now or never.. 

" Okay, promise me you won't be mad." I assured, waiting for the nods, which I didn't receive.

" We can't promise that unless we know what it is." Lilian said, twirling her blonde hair.

" Fine.." I sighed, stroking my locks. " Okay, I'm wi-"

" Your with John Cena!" Mickie hyped up with happiness. " Right? We've all been waiting for that."

Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought. I just have to do it, spit it out!

" No..." I said, to get some frowns. " I'm getting married."

" With John?" Ashley tried to fit it in, she knew it wasn't him.

I shook my head, and hear comes the downfall. Candice gave me this cold look, and I saw the girls put their heads down.

" You have to be shitting me." Candy stared, getting up from her seat. 

" This Saturday." I mumbled, sinking in my seat. " In four days."

Candice shook her head, and the others divas were silent.

"I can't believe you're doing this." she stated with anger. " Jeff cheated on you. "

" No he didn't" I disagreed. " He told me it was all Torrie. She threatened to take his title away, and my job if he told me." 

Candice and the divas laughed at me, and all I could do was stare at them with confusment.

" Do you actually believe Jeff?" Mickie butted in. " Aubrey, you're smarter than that."

" Yeah, Jeff is a liar. Its a plan they cooked up just so you would get married with him." Ashley added.

" Torrie is going along with the plan.. Jeff is a frikkin' liar." Lilian said, with disgust.

I couldn't believe my ears. Were they saying the truth, or were they doing this so I wouldn't get married with the Rainbow Hair Warrior. 

" Your making a big mistake if you go through with it Aubrey." Candice said, " And you know it."

I cleared my throat, and sat up straight. 

" Girls, I'm getting married Saturday." I finalised. " Please accept that. And just come to the wedding, to support me."

They all were quiet, except for Candice.

" Are you crazy!" she yelled raising her hands up, the whole Diner stared at our group. " Aubrey your acting so immature." 

" Me?" I mockingly gasped. " Candice your the one screaming in the Diner." 

" Because my best friend wants to marry a total asshole!" she exclaimed, and I heard several gasps.

I shook my head, getting up from the table. Their I stood in front of her, a little inches shorter than her.

" I'm leaving.." I simply told her, grabbing my purse. " If you want to settle this, you know where to find me."

As I walked away, I felt her grab my arm, pulling me back to face her. " No, you're not going anywhere, look I'm sorry." 

" What?" 

She stared down, and I knew she really didn't want to say it. In fact, I knew why she didn't want to. 

" I'll support you, in fact we all will right?" she turned to the table, with the girls just nodding their heads.

" Yeah, I guess." Ashley mumbled. 

" Me too." Lilian and Mickie stimutaniously agreed.

I brightly smiled at the girls, and we all joined in for a group hug. As we hugged, Candice whispered in my ear

" We need to talk, just the two of us." 

I nodded at her, and after the Lunch, we all went shopping, and from there, Candice and I went to her hotelroom to have a little chat. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-third person- **

The WWE Champion and the Legend Killer sped down the hallway, searching for the hotel room 223. Both were anxious to enter that room, and speak with the person there. They wanted to set things straight, and see what was going on. As John found the room at his left, he pounded on the door, Randy soon joining in. 

" Open the door Hardy!" they yelled, continously knocking on the door.

The door opened revealing an annoyed Jeff Hardy, slipping his shirt over his head. The two best friends pushed through the door, causing Jeff to stumble back a bit. 

" So, how have you been?" John asked, eyeing the room. They landed on Aubrey's things, sitting nicely at the corner of the room. John couldn't help but shake his head. He saw the sweatshirt he had given her sitting at the bottom of the pile of clothes which were on the bags. He wanted to just grab it, and shove it right in the face of the InterContinental Champion. Instead, he just stared at it, and looked back at the curious Hardy, who was speaking with Randy. The closet door creaked quietly, and a breathe came from it. 

" What are you doing here?" he asked John, turning to him.

" I'm here to talk to you about your little plan." John started, adjusting his cap.

" What plan?" he innocently questioned. " What? To marry Aubrey?"

" Yeah, what do you have cooked up.." he started with a cocked eyebrow.

" I have nothing cooked up, except to be with the woman of my life." 

John rolled his eyes, and shook his head. " Please...you are such a liar, Torrie is here, come out of the closet." 

Jeff bit his lip, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, and Randy just glared at him. No response came from the Hardy, and no one came through the closet.

" Randy get her." John ordered, and Randy did just that. He went over to the closet, and opened the door, to reveal a blonde bombshell, with a face red as a tomato. Randy grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the closet. 

" What the hell is your problem?" she screeched, getting out of his grip.

" Jeff, I thought you didn't cheat on Aubrey? Huh? I'm confused, because from what I heard you were with this slut to save your job?"

" So what I lied!" he snapped. " You shouldn't give a shit about that! So what your jealous that Aubrey is actually wrapped around my finger. Get over it, she's mine. I can have her, and this beauty next with me, right Torrie?"

" Right babe." she nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist. Randy just glared deadly, not believing what he was hearing.John clenched his fists with anger, getting closer to his enemy. 

" Why would you do that to her? You can stay with Torrie, I don't care. But, don't hurt Aubrey." he stated. " She thinks you love her, dude why lie to her?"

" Because I want her! I don't want you to have her again." he revealed, and John stared at him. " You think I didn't know that you and her were together in the past? Well I knew, I'm not an idiot. I found out through her locket, the sweatshirt, and eavesdropping on her conversations. You have everything! The belt, the fans, and I don't want you to have the one thing I can beat you to, the girl."

John couldn't believe what he was listening to.Jeff knew all along about their past relationship. Why didn't he tell hikm before, it would have made everything so much easier to explain. 

" You want to have Aubrey because I'm a bigger superstar than you!" he exclaimed. " That's just messed up. I can't believe you would actually do that to her, because of the envy you have toward me."

Jeff sarcastically laughed, and smirked. " You shouldn't care anymore.. she's not with you. So from what I can judge, your the jealous one."

He was right. John was jealous of Jeff. Becuase he had the girl he had loved for years now. This Saturday, he would officially have her forever. 

" Don't marry her if you don't love her." John warned. " Don't fucking play with her emotions."

" I can do whatever I want, you can't control me Cena." Jeff said seriously. " Next week, I'll be married, and you can't do anything about it."

John shook his head furiously, and turned on his heel, ready to leave the hotelroom. Not until he heard a slap to the face, given to Jeff from Randy.

" Your gonna fucking pay." Randy added in, as the two men left the room.

John stepped out of the room, taking several breathes, trying to hold his anger in. Randy stared at his friend, curiously.

" What are you going to do?" he asked him, as John and him entered an elevator. 

" I don't know. Is there anything I can do?" he ran his hands over his face, and sigh.

" if you really love her, you'll do anything." 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-first person-**

" Aubrey please don't do this." Candice pleaded, as she stared at me

The two of uswere sitting in Candice's hotelroom, discussing the confession I had made. She was arguing with me, and continued to tell me she didn't want me to marry Jeff. I don't see why, Jeff is a good person right? Candice wasn't convince whatsoever at the explanation I gave her, neither were the divas earlier today. 

I sigh, stroking my dark locks. " Candice, I love him, and I want to marry him, just face it."

She shook her head disagreeing with my answer. 

" You don't love him, and you know it."

" Yes I do." I nodded my head, debating with her.

" Aubrey, you know Jeff is not telling the truth, admit it. Everyone knows he is lieing, because that's what he is. Please don't make a mistake."

" I know I'm not making a mistake Candy." I said with a smile appearing on my face.

She placed her finger on the gold locket resting on my chest, it brings back those memories.

" ...you love him." she told me, and I knew she had a point.

I still had those feelings for John. They never left once the two of us stop talking. I tried speaking with him last night, but he ignores me. He acts like I'm invisible, and it hurts. I really want him to be there for me, and accept that I'm with Jeff. But, John still has that impact on me, where I want to be in his arms. I've missed his kisses, and unexpected hugs from behind, he was good at that. His random calls during the day, and cheesy smiles. I missed John Cena a lot, but he didn't miss me. I'm still in love with him, but there is something that just has me want to stay and be with Jeff. I don't know what it is, but its sorta weird.

" ... I know." I said, my eyes wanted to burst in tears, but I'm not letting it happen. 

" Then why are you going to get married Saturday!" she rose her voice. " You obviously still love John."

" I know, but he's the past Candy! I have to get over the past!" I responded.

" The past is the best thing in your life right now." she softened her voice. 

" I need to be with Jeff okay? John is in the past, yes I love him, but Jeff is here with me now, John is nowhere, he won't talk with me, and we're over." I explained. " Now please support me Candy, I need you."

She let out a breath, and nodded. 

" Fine, but you need to know I don't want you to do this." she started. " But, I'll be there, if it makes you happy."

I gave her a hug, and laughed. " Thank you so much." 

She smiled, and I knew it was fake. She didn't want me to get married with Jeff. There was nothing I could do, I was going to get married Saturday, and become Mrs. Aubrey Hardy. For better or worse. I'm happy right? 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**okay, i know its been so long since I've update, but I've been mad busy, and here's the chapter.**

**Next chappie is the last! So, tell me what you think! lol, review:**

**xoxoxo michelle. **


	20. The Wedding

****

More Than I Expected.

**Chapter 20: Her wedding **

**a/n: okay, here's the last chapter. I feel so sad to end the story, thank you for all of those who have supported me throughout this ride! So, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy the ending to More than I Expected.. **

* * *

The sunlight hit against the window, brightening up the hotel room. My eyes flickered open, realizing I wasn't in the bed I should be in. I shot up like a pop tart, and saw the other girls sleeping on the floor, or on the couch. My face formed to a small grin, last night was indeed fun. Candice decided to suprise me with a small bachelorette party right at her hotel room. Everyone was there, Ashley, Mickie, Lilian, and Maria. We ran around the hotel room, dancing to music, all kinds. Lillian brought some spanish hits, and we started singing karoke. We drank Margaritas, and took some shots. Then, we started cooling down, and sat to watch some movies. After, we partied more, sadly, there was no male stripper. If there was, Ms. Mickie James would have most likely gone crazy.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, and checked the time. It read "8:30" . Great, because of the partying, I only have two hours to get ready. We were getting married at 10:30 AM at the church. I was in West Newbury, Massachussetts. We all made it here two nights ago, and landed at the Mariott Hotel. I wasn't allowed to stay with Jeff, because the girls said it was bad luck to be with him before the Wedding. I thought it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the Wedding? I don't know anymore, I can't keep up with these supersitions anymore.

The girls stirred around on the floor, and I threw a pillow at Candice's head. "Wake up!"

"Mmm.." she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting married remember?" I screamed, causing all of the girls to wake up.

"Someone needs to learn how to use their inner voice." Maria commented, covering the sheets over her head.

"Sorry, I don't think that exists to me!" I exclaimed louder, getting up from the bed.

I began fixing it, and soon the other girls were beginning to walk around the hotelroom, gathering there things together.

"Excited girls?" I asked, with a content smile.

"Hell yeah, you're getting married in two hours!" Ashley clapped her hands together. "And we have to get ready!"

"I have everything here, I'm supposed to be at the Salon at nine." I said, taking out some clothes to wear. "I'm going to shower."

I entered the bathroom, and stripped off my clothes. I turned the faucet on, and waited for the water to become warm. When it did, I jumped in, and enjoyed the water hit my body, calming the nerves. I exited the shower, and put a towel over my body. I brushed my teeth, and began getting dressed. Some black sweatpants, and a white tanktop was all I wore, along with sneakers. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and quickly exited the shower. Fixing her sweatshirt, Candice glanced at me with a smile.

"The girls left to get ready." she concluded. "You know them, it will take them forever to get prepared."

A laugh came through my lips, and I nodded. "True, you ready to go?'"

"Lets head out, Bride to Be." she nicknamed, and the two of us left to the Salon.

We drove off to the Salon, and when we entered, the woman was sitting at the counter waiting for our arrival. I smiled, waving to her.

"Aubrey you're here! Come on we have to get you ready!" she jumped over the counter, and dragged me to the seat.

Meanwhile, Candice was getting her hair done by another women, Alycia. In my hands, was the tabloid magazine 'Star.' The magazine caught my attention when the front cover stated Britney Spears was appearing on some television series. I got to say, I feel so bad for the twenty six year old. I bet her life crumbled to pieces because of all the publicity brought to her at her young age. I loved her music, and to be honest, I still though.

"So, you still want your hair the way you told me months ago?" Janice asked me, clipping several locks of hair up.

"Yes, my mind hasn't changed." I replied, with a friendly tone.

"Okay, you're hair is going to look marvelous darling. Your man will definitly be head over heels for you." she stated with her million dollar grin.

"I can't wait to see the results." I smiled, and continued reading the interesting article.

"So, is Carly walking you down the aisle?" she began conversation, interrupting my reading time.

"Yeah he is."

"That's so great. He's such a sweet person." she commented. "Although he really does need a haircut."

"I know, I've tried convincing him into geting that afro trimmed." I agreed. "But he won't listen!"

"Trust me, you'll get him to get that thing cut one day."

"I hope so." I murmured, turning back to the magazine.

"Candice, how's it going over there?" I asked, when I heard laughs coming from across the room.

"I love this woman right here!" she chuckled, pointing at Alycia. "She is hilarious!"

"She's one a kind I tell you." Janice added, pointing at her with the curling iron. "Scary too."

"Thanks J.." Alycia said. "You're the greatest friend in the world."

"Darling, don't you think I already know that?" she boasted. "Now, shut up so I can finish Aubrey's hair."

This was indeed an interesting start to my morning. First I wake up with four girls sleeping in one room, and here I am, getting my hair and everything else done for my Wedding. I've waited for this day for pretty much a year, and its finally hear. After all the ups and downs, I actually made it. However, there's this feeling in my gut telling me not to go through with it. I bet its the jitters. Then again, someone won't leave my mind. I don't know whether its because of the guilt I feel, or something else.

* * *

**third POV. **

Jeff Hardy adjusted his tie, and saw someone sneak up behind him, wrapping their arms around his waist. He smirked slightly, and turned to face the Blonde Belle.

"Excited to marry that disgusting waist of space?" she asked, helping him out with the tie.

"Hell yeah, good thing about it is, I don't lose the one person who I really care about." he said, lifting her chin up. "You."

"Babe, you're the greatest!" she screeched, and her lips met with his for a strong kiss. She grabbed onto his neck, and he pulled her closer. A moan of pleasure came through his lips, as the former Playboy Cover Girl bit his bottom lip.

"You drive me crazy." he said in between kisses.

"Much more than her?" she said, trailing her lips to his neck.

"Of course babe, no one is better than you." he said, meeting her lips once again.

"Dude! Open the door!" the voice of Matt Hardy brought the attention of the two lovers.

"Get into the bathroom now!" he said in a low voice, and she did as followed.

"Hold on man, let me put some pants on." Jeff stalled, and took five seconds to make himself look nice.

"We don't have all day, you have a Church to get to bro!" he called out from the the other side of the door.

"Relax, I'm coming." he slightly laughed, and turned the knob, allowing his brother to enter the room.

"You look great man." Matt said, manly hugging his brother. "You ready to marry the woman of your life."

"Yeah, she'll be mine forever." Jeff smirked. "Is everyone at the Church?"

"People are starting to arrive, that's what Paul told me."

"...Cool, is it wrong to be nervous?"

Matt shook his head, patting his brother on the back. "No its perfectly normal to have jitters before heading getting married."

Jeff ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair, and sighed. "Should we get going to the Church?"

"Yes, now lets go Jefferey. You're all grown up. Dad wants to burst into tears." Matt said, and the two left the hotelroom. Jeff's mind went back to Torrie, she was still in the bathroom. He hoped she was eavesdropping, that way she would know they had left to the Church.

**

* * *

**

Third POV.

**back at the Salon.**

Candice blew on her newly painted french manicured nails, and smiled as Alycia put the finishing touches to her hair. ' California ' by Phantom Planet came through her jeans, catching her off guard. She carefully took her cellphone out, and clicked on the green button.

"Hello?" she greeted, waiting for a response. "Hello!"

_"Candice is Randy."_ she heard his voice from the other line.

"Oh hey Rands, what's up?"

_"Are you with Aubrey?"_

"Yeah, do you want to talk with her?" she asked, staring at her friend.

_  
" No, but I have something to tell you concerning her."_

"Tell me now."

"_Jeff is marrying her because all he wants is to get under John's skin. Candy, he doesn't love her. He's been cheating on her with Torrie."_

Candice's eyes grew wide, and she felt her blood run hot. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please tell me you're joking with me."

_  
"John and I went to confront him, and he told us everything. She can't marry Jeff."_

Candice glanced at her Aubrey, she had a huge smile on her face, as she checked out her hair. The 'Go Daddy' sponsor didn't want to hurt her best friend, but she didn't want her to go through the biggest mistake of her life.

"Randy I don't know if she'll listen to me."

_"Please try Candice.. John doesn't want to see her get married with that bastard, neither do I."_

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

_"I am, I don't know about John though. He's pretty pissed off."_

"Listen, I'll try my best to get her to not marry him. She's going to be heartbroken Randy. Look, I'll see you at the Church."

_"Okay, thanks Candy see you then. _

She flipped her phone off, and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how she would tell Aubrey, but it had to be soon enough. She climbed out of her seat, and went over to Aubrey. She was speaking with Janice. Candice poked the brunette's arm, capturing her attention.

"Hey Candy, you're hair looks great!" Aubrey complimented. "Like my hair?"

"It looks beautiful." she mumbled, and cleared her throat. "Uh, are you sure you want to do this?"

Aubrey stared at her confused, and rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll come out with this, and say it." she figured. "Jeff is marrying you to get on someone's nerves. He's really in love with Torrie."

Aubrey shook her head, denying the fact. "No, he loves me. He told me, that's why we're getting married. Whoever said such a lie has problems."

"Aubrey, I'm serious. I really do think they're telling the truth."

"Candice how can you believe them?" she practically yelled. "They're trying to ruin my Wedding Day. Look, I know you don't like Jeff, but I love him."

"I understand that bu-"

"I'm marrying him at 10:30, and that's it." she cut her off, and stared at her manicured nails.

"Fine, lets go get you in the Wedding Dress."

Candice put her head down in shame. She felt like she just lost a tough match, and now she didn't know how she would face the music with the Legend Killer. she knw he was telling the truth, but Aubrey was just too stubborn to understand. It was no use, Aubrey wasn't going to change her mind, she would marry Jeff once and for all.

**First Person: Aubrey's POV.**

My body was covered by a beautiful Wedding Dress perfectly showing off the right curves. The gold lace wrapped around the waist, and the perfect bow was constructed by Candice. She obviously wasn't in the greatest mood after the small chat we had at the Salon. I don't understand it anymore. She's excited for the Wedding, but doesn't want me to get married now? She was my best friend, and the explanation she gave me, did seem pretty truthful. No, Aubrey, stop, think about Jeff .He loves you remember? He was the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with, no one else. He's not the only one on my mind, the other man is. As much as I try to block him out of my mind, it never works. He stuck there, and I don't see why. I wonder if he'll be at the Wedding, I don't think so.

"You're getting married." Candice came into my thoughts, and she handed me the diamond tiara which combined as a veil. I brightly smiled, and held the tiara in my hands. In one hand, the ring was standing there. My engagement one, it was time to take it off. I've had it on for a year, and not once did I take it off, with the exception of showering.

"Candy in a matter of minutes I'll be walking down that aisle." I said, staring at the huge mirror in front of me.

"...I know." she mumbled, putting her head down. Something is up with her, the mood she was in before had a happier vibe to it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and she stared at me.

"Don't marry him please." she repeated for the second time today. "Your making a mistake Aubrey."

Sighing, I shook my head at her. Why was she doing this to me now? I want to be in a greay mood for my Wedding, but she's bringing it down. I know she doesn't mean to.

"I'm marrying him." I simply told her, and when I began to walk back to the mirror, she gripped onto my arm.

"He still loves you. The man you're supposed to be with." she slowly said.

Him, I haven't spoken with him in forever. It makes me feel empty most times. He was the man I spilled my heart out to, and now I can't do that anymore. What was I going to do without him? Soon, it would be over, the thought of being his. I will be Jeff's permanently. That's what I want..._right_?

"Its over with him." I mumbled, escaping her grip.

"That's what you think." she came over to me. "I can't change your mind. So, let me be supportive like I said."

A smile came across my face, and she put the tiara on my head, the veil falling over my face. That made the outfit complete, I looked just like a Princess. My dress fit perfectly, my brunette hair was down, but some clipped up with a diamond clip Janice gave me. The lose soft curls complimented the outfit even more. The veil was beautiful, my favourite of all. This is the day I wished my mother was with me. She could have been helping me get ready for my special day.

"Mom, I'm wearing a dress." I whispered, staring up at the ceiling, meanwhile, Candice was applying some lipgloss.

My heart palpitated fast, it was time to walk down that aisle. Deep breathes came out of me, and I tried calming myself. My stomach dropped, and I felt like I was going to faint right there. I hate nervous breakdowns. Candice came to me, and gave me a hug.

"Go out there, and strut your stuff." she smiled. "I love you, best friend."

"Thank you so much Candy." I thanked her, and she nodded.

She left the room, and I began pacing up and down, several times. I don't know if I can do this, my mind is going crazy. I hate this feeling ,I hope I never have it again in my life. Good Job Aubrey, you just jinxed yourself.

"Ok. its now or never." I said to myself, and from the table, I grabbed the bouquet of gold and white flowers.

I turned the knob, and left the room. I slowly walked toward the door, and saw the Church was full, and the piano was being played. Another deep breath came out of me, and I closed my eyes for a moment. My time is now.

The traditional Piano tune played, and I stepped to the front of the door, where everyone finally saw me. They were all standing, eyes glued to me. This time, I was happy everyone was staring at me so much. I was met by Carly, right at the front, and he held onto my arm.

"I love you Cousin." he mumbled, as we went down the aisle.

We reached Jeff, and he had a smile on his face. The priest stood there, holding the bible in his hands. Carly and I stood in front of him, and Jeff soon next to me.

"Who Gives this woman to this man?" the Priest started, pointing us out.

"I am." Carly announced, raising my veil up, and he kissed my cheek.

Jeff stood across from me, as we faced each other. I smiled at him, and he did the same. I scanned the room, and saw no signs of him. Every one I had invited from the WWE was here, except for him. Wait, since when did I invite Torrie? She was sitting in the front row, watching us with her piercing green eyes.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together here at the sight of God, to join this Man and Woman in Holy Matrimony." he began, as he read through the bible. I listened on, and the started paying more attention to his words. "First, It was ordained for the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy name.Secondly, It was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continency might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body."

Jeff held onto my hand, rubbing my knuckles. He mouthed some words, I didn't understand at all, I just grinned.

"Thirdly, It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The Church was quiet, searching for anyone who would interrupt the marriage. Jeff bit his bottom lip, and turned to look at me. The Priest took a breathe, and continued with his words.

"The rings please." he said, and our ring barrier handed them to us. "Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

My eyes locked with Jeff's, and he took a quick glance to Torrie? He grabbed the ring, and held my left hand.

" I d-" his words were stopped, when a bang was heard coming from the back of the Church.

My eyes grew big, at the sight I saw. He ran down the aisle, stopping a few inches apart from us.

" These two shouldn't be together." he said, and everyone snickered to others quietly.

"What are you doing?" Jeff gritted through his teeth, and John glared at him.

"Aubrey don't marry him." John turned to look at me. "He's a liar, he doesn't love you."

" And you do?" I said, trying to challenge him

"I love you Aubrey." he confessed, and gasps filled the Church. "I never stopped loving you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and he came closer to me. I stared up at him, and tried holding back the tears.

"Don't do this, I know I look like an crazy man walking into this Wedding." he continued. "But if that's what it takes to be with the woman I love more than anything, then let it be."

One tear came down my cheek, and I looked down to the floor. Jeff's hand was still attached to mine, and he forced me to put attention on him.

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Jeff laughed. "He's trying to ruin our marriage. He's just jealous, I'm way better, John's a no talent loser."

I nodded, and took my hand away from Jeff's. I lifted it up, and slapped him hard across the face. He held his face with anger, and I saw Torrie watch with eyes of horror.

"You can have him, you don't have to go behind my back anymore." I said to her, and I looked back at John.

I grabbed his hand, and with my other, I lifted the dress up. I dragged John out of the Church, and several claps started, and it erupted to an applause. I pushed through the doors, and we stopped at the steps of the Church.

I smiled at him, and I pressed my lips onto his for a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist ,and my arms found its way to his neck.

I broke the kiss, and smiled, meeting my eyes with his blue ones. "I love you."

"I knew you would come to your senses." he said, resting his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes, and the smile on my face wouldn't fade away. "John, you were more than I expected."

His lips swept across mine, and he lifted me up in the air, spinning me around.

"The next time you'll be in a Wedding Dress, I'll be the one waiting at the end of the aisle." he proclaimed with the smile that always made me melt.

"I can't wait..." I put in, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Yes, my life began as the shittiest one in the world, but at the end it became the best one in the world. Yes, I went through the ups and downs, the twists and turns, as a scary rollercoaster would do. But, I have to confess, the ride was worth while. If it wasn't for my parents, I would never be here right now. Who knew that my new next door neighboor, would end up being the man I would spend my life with. I just thought the move would be a stupid decision, when in reality, it was the best decision my parents made. John Cena, the guy I thought was stupid for kissing girls hands, ended up being my one true love. True Loves are never over, even if you think they are.

* * *

**OMG, i just finished More Than I Expected. I don't know but all these emotions are going through my body. Mostly disabelief! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed me all the time, and favourite, and alerted the story! I appreciate it, you guys help me continue this story and make it great! Now, for one last time, with all your hearts, review the last chapter of More Than I Expected.**

**It was my pleasure to type this fic, xoxoxo**

**Michelle:**


End file.
